The Beginning to Their End A LilyJames story
by dream0writer7
Summary: New Rating! Chapter 21!"Voldemort's too self-righteous to think that he has a single enemy. Except, maybe Dumbledore. But certainly not you. That's what he said though. He didn't point his wand at anyone else."
1. The Beginning Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hary Potter, (unfortunately...) Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ths is a Lily Evans/ James Potter fanfic. I was slightly disappointed when J.K. didn't really going into depth of their relationship. This is just for me to imagine how they might've finally gotten together. I'm actually quite pleased with what I came up with! This takes place in James/Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts. This was pretty long, for me. Mainly just a bunch of ramblings.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"Mr.Potter, are you listening!?" Professor Binns, interuppted the two teens in their conversation.

His companion smirked as he answered smoothly," Yes,Professor. You were speaking of the Goblin Rebellion." Some students joined the ghostly teacher in surprise. Professor Binns nodded and turned back to his blackboard, and most of the class resumed their sleeping positions. Sirius leaned back and stretched.

"Don't know how you do it, mate." He whispered picking up his books, throwing them into his bag with the dismissal of class.

James did likewise, ruffling his hair as they walked through the tight Hogwarts corridor. Most students walked past them quickly, avoiding the older class boys. While students of their own age, pushed into them.

"Padfoot! Prongs!" The teenage boys heard their nicknames, and turned to face Moony.

"Had fun in Ancient Runes?" James joked.

Remus Lupin smiled encouraged, "Yes! It was excellent! Professor was thinking that we would begin in making our own,"

Sirius rolled his eyes and then stopped...searching for something that could not be seen. His friends stopped as well.

James smirked,"He's here?" he asked, pulling out his wand.

Sirius pulled his own wand out as well.

"No, you've gotten into enough trouble as it is- James!" Remus began, but might as well have been talking to a stone wall.

All three of the boys were pushed backwards, landing hard on their backs. Lupin had pulled out his wand, shaking his robes.

"That's it, Snivelly! Last chance!" James and Severus Snape both faced each other, wands out at arms-length. Sirius joined James.

"You're last chance, Potter..." Snape glared at them through his slitted dark eyes.

Sirius barked with laughter, "What are you going to do? Sic you're Death Eaters on us?"

Snape smiled as well. "Maybe that's what I'll do,"

Both Sirius and James looked at each other and sniggered. "Right...Impedimenta!" the two said in unison.

Snape flew backwards hitting the wall. He slid down, and quickly reached for his wand.

"Potter! Black!" a voice echoed across the stone corridor.

Padfoot and Prongs hit the wall opposite Snape. Lupin rushed to their side as she rushed to Snape's. She helped him up. "We need to get you Madam Pomfrey..." Lily said eyeing the blood trickling down Severus' head.

Snape winced slightly, "I'm fine." He wrenched himself from her grip to retrieve his wand only to have it fly out of his hand and into Lily Evans'. "No. This is ridiculous! Remus, I thought you were going to help me with them!" her dangerous green eyes flared to Lupin who looked scandalized.

"It's harder than you think, Lily." he said with a slight smile at James who was putting his hand through his already un-tidy black hair.

"Potter! You arrogant, self-centered, conceited-" Lily rounded on James who stood against the wall, eyes-wide. She marched right up to him and pointed her wand in his chest for every name she could think of, to call him.

"Evans, you're burning me," both of them looked down at his shirt, that now had a small circular burn mark.

She looked at the burn mark, slightly guilty but held her composure. Lily crossed her arms, her wand threatening.

"Go out with me, Evans." James said with a smile.

She almost smiled at him for his persistence...almost. She saw Sirius roll his eyes and mutter something like "not again" or "hopeless git" Maybe she heard both. She couldn't be sure.

"Lily... come on," she heard Snape over her shoulder.

The big old worry-wort was afraid she was going to finally give into James Potter. "Hold on, Sev." she said looking at him and smiling. She knew that he had a hopeless crush on her..but she also knew what kind of people he hung around with. But she couldn't just abandon her best-friend. No, she would continue to hold onto him, fearing she was the only thing that held him inches from Death Eaters that he was bound to join. Lily Evans turned back to James with a strange gleam in her green eyes.

She smirked, almost a Potter-ish way. "All right, Potter." James wasn't the only one surprised. Snape and Sirius both swore, for completely different reasons. James immediately got over his surprise and was about to say something when Lily slyly interceded," Of course.. I've got conditions," she held up her fingers. James snapped his mouth shut. "You ever lay a wand on Severus again,and I will personally make sure you'll never have the opportunity to do it again," she said leaning into him threateningly.

There her wand was again, poking him. Snape was glaring at him from behind her. The look on his face was murderous.

"Secondly!" she said holding another finger up. "You're going to have to show some self-control when it comes to cursing kids in the hallway. I'm tired of helping Remus cover for you!" she retreated with a look at Lupin before going back to Snape's side. "Come on, Sev... let's get you upstairs." She put her arm on his waist, while she hoisted him up.

Snape shot back one last look at James, the feeling between them mutual. Both loved the same girl, and hated with a fiery passion, the other. James sighed picking up his wand a few feet away. Sirius was waiting at the end of the hallway, a smile on his face.

"Finally warmed up to you, hasn't she?" James slightly smiled at Sirius. He didn't feel like she had warmed up to him at all. In fact, her smiles were getting even colder. The trio headed back up to the common room.

"I can't believe you agreed to that arrogant pig-headed-" Snape was fuming pacing back and forth outside the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. Lily watched him, bored.

"Believe it or not, Sev- I'm not stupid. I know Potter likes me, I think he'd do almost anything to get me to go out with him," she sat upon the last step to the staircase.

Severus Snape whirled around his cloak whipping. "So you're using him?" he asked with a tone of admiration.

Lily stared at the Fat-Lady's portrait, avoiding her best-friend's eyes. "I don't know."

James rounded another corner, on his way to meet Sirius for Potions with Slughorn. He stopped in his tracks when he heard whimpering. "Look at that, Rodolphus.. filthy Mudblood, they won't have enough amonia to clean the floor of her blood." James heard Evan Rosier's disgusted voice.

James quickly turned to the scene, wand held. He thought silently, "Levicorpus," pointing his wand at Rosier. With a yelp, he flet upside down into the air. Lestrange turned to look at him, seething.

"Potter," he spat.

"Stupefy!" James watched Lestrange being flown backwards. He pointed his wand upwards again, "Petrificus Totalus!" Rosier immediately went rigid, landing hard on the stone floor in an awkward position. James knelt towards Mary McGuffin, Lily's friend and a girl of his year. "Mary... are you alright?" James noticed the blood on the floor. Most or all of it had to be hers.

She sobbed and jumped into him, flinging her arms around him. "They did this strange spell. It cut..." she stopped and pulled back, and he was able to look at her fully.

Gashes randomly decorated her pale face and arms. Her robes were tattered in some places. He took her hand, pulling her up with him. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," he said letting her lean on him. James took one last look at the dark corridor where Rodolphus Lestrange lay frozen, and the crumples heap of Evan Rosier not far away.

Lily rushed up the stairs, fellow Gryffindor girls hot on her heels. The Hospital Wing doors were already wide-open. "Mary!" she cried,running to her friend's side. Madam Pomfrey looked quite alarmed, her greying hair, pulled into her hat, and her eyebrows were raised.

"Miss Evans, I advise that you let Miss McGuffin rest. If it wasn't for Mr.Potter here, I would've feared the worst..." Madam Pomfrey said sternly but held out the cotton ball she had been cleaning Mary's sleeping face with.

Lily was only just now aware of the fact that James Potter sat on the bed next to Mary's, he stared at Mary's face, his own troubled. He didn't even seem to notice Madam Pomfrey's praise. Nor was he aware of Lily. She shifted guiltily, reminded of Severus' arguement with her. And her own retort that she was 'using' his crush on her,as means to control him. "James," his name came strangely but pleasantly through her lips. His brown eyes looked up at her green. She didn't know what else to say to him.

"Lestrange and Rosier," he said suddenly as if just remembering.

She frowned. Of course she had heard the names, but...

"They used sectumsempra.." he didn't say anything else. For he didn't need to. They both knew to what he was referring. Snape... Severus's curse. He usually used it on James himself, but apparently his wanna-be Death Eater friends had gotten used to it as well.

He couldn't help but stare at the muggle-born girl. The cuts and bruises on her face and body. The blood spattered on his robes...her blood. He was only vaguely aware of Lily, for some reason.

"James!" he nearly jumped out of his skin, and fell off the bed. She reacted instinctively, gasped and hopped out of her seat next to Mary to come to James' side. She had never seen him look like this.

"James? What's wrong with you?" she asked, jumping to the point.

He didn't answer as he slowly got up to sit back down on the empty bed. "Just thinking," he replied softly.

She scoffed. "Even you don't think that much!"she said without thinking. He wanted to smile at her insulting him. But he didn't.

"How many more, Lily?" he asked, his brown eyes boring into her emerald.

She felt her breath catch when he said her name. She couldn't remember him ever calling her by her first name. And ever so seriously!

"How many more what?" she asked idly, controlling herself again as she continued dipping the cotton ball into water before dabbing at a particularly nasty wound on Mary's arm. She only glanced at him out of conversation courtesy, fear of her own strange reaction to him.

Silence passed between them before he continued, "They're always in danger, even here. The safest place in the world." James admitted his thoughts. She looked at him puzzled. "Muggle-borns... this isn't the first time,and it won't be the last." he said with a glance towards Mary.

"Something has to be done! His wanna-be followers have to be stopped! He.." James stood now, suddenly fired up. Lily watched him with a peculiar expression on her face. James came around to face her directly. "He has to be stopped," James finished.

She felt her whole mind shut-down. The only thing she could see or hear was James Potter. Voicing the very things she had been rapidly thinking since the attack. She watched him pace back and forth. "I never really put much thought into what I was saying before. I didn't care about them getting hurt. The only one I cared about was-" James stopped and turned to look at her. For the first time, Lily Evans felt herself flush upon his gaze.

"I am as self-centered and conceited as Snape has always said." he said with a sad smile then he continued, "I am an idiot." he chuckled lightly to himself. Lily smiled at his honesty.

"Yes, you are." she replied softly.

He looked at her, feeling another strange emotion course through him. Something new.

"But you're honest...smart...and brave," she smiled at him. He shifted uneasily, but returned her smile. It was as if on cue, Madam Pomfrey re-appeared with a new bottle of disinfectant for Mary.

"Potter, I suggest you change you're robes and return to class." she said with a purse of her lips. James looked startled for a moment that she was speaking to him, and glanced down at himself. The blood covering his robes. They were ruined. But that didn't matter. He nodded towards Madam Pomfrey and she ushered herself off back into her office to retrieve more dittany. He wanted to say something to Lily but didn't know exactly what.

He turned to leave when she uttered his name, "James." he turned quickly at her voice.

She smiled at him, sweeter than he had ever seen her. Her green eyes sparkled, dazzling him. "Thank-you."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Thank you for joining us...now if only we had Ms.Evans!" Slughorn exclaimed. Everyone knew he favored Lily Evans. James dropped his books on his desk, next to Sirius.

"She's in the hospital wing, helping a friend, Professor." He sat down, almost exhausted.

Professor Slughorn smiled, "Ah! Dear Lily!" he went on for a good few minutes, doting on her caring nature.

Sirius leaned into him, "What happened?" he asked noticing James' strange silence.

James shook his head at his best-friend, mutely; refusing to talk. Sirius snapped his head in Snape's direction in the front corner where Lily usually sat next to him. Severus Snape turned around to look curiously at James, before noticing Sirius' stare, then began to glare. Lily did not return to class, nor did anyone expect her to. They had heard enough of her character from Slughorn to know. James trudged back up the stairs to Gryffindor's common room with Sirius faithfully at his side. Lupin had joined in, questioning James' strange silence. Sirius quickly hushed him.

They stopped at the portrait, "Tristis Diligo," James muttered.

The portrait swung open, the Fat-Lady looking shocked. Many squeals, and screams immediately snapped him out of his daze. Girls upon girls huddled around him. He looked fast at Sirius who was pushing many off of him, and to Lupin who had already escaped by the armchairs by the fireplace.

"Oi! What's going on?" Sirius called over the commotion. He ripped his robes away from a particular bold girl, with a blush.

James muttered, 'Protego' and instantly the girls were pushed back by an invisible shield. Sirius was roaring with laughter. "We heard what happened! You saved Mary!" one of the girls cried. Sirius glanced at James. James rolled his eyes. "I didn't save anyone. I saw her getting roughened up, and helped her out." He went to move to sit near Lupin when something caught him.

"That's not what I'd call it." a girl answered from the portrait hole.

She stood at the door inside the common room, watching the scene unfold. He turned to look at her, surprised.

"Evans?"

Sirius was looking back and forth, confused.

She looked at all of the hopeless girls, hoping to catch his eye. She felt disgusted by them. Looking up at him like that! Most of them younger girls to whom she didn't even know, and James probably knew even less. Lily walked to stand in front of him and smiled. She glanced at the girl's, suddenly frowning.

"Show's over. If you're concerned about Mary,go check her! Otherwise-clearout!" she shouted. Most followed her advice, knowing of her skill with a wand. Other girls retreated to the dormitory.

Sirius was laughing again. And even James and Lupin grinned. She did too, she couldn't help it. "You've got a way," James said easily.

She laughed. Then she became interested in her hands, folding them and un-folding them. "So, I've been wondering about that date." she finally said, peeking at glance at him. His face held little emotion, but then he smiled.

Sirius was making high-girlish noises behind them and James glanced over his shoulder.

"Shove-off," he finally said as a joke, and order.

Sirius mocked hurt, putting his hand over his heart while grabbing a hold of Remus's robes. "Come,Moony It appears we are no longer needed anymore," Remus followed him quickly with a sheepish look at Lily. James watched the portrait door close with their departure.

"About the date?" James pretended to ponder as he moved about the room. Lily had to appreciate him even more now. Unfortunately, she felt like one of those giggling 3rd years. The way she was looking at him...his un-tidy black hair... his dark eyes... his devilish smirk...and his Quidditch body..all of these were not helping her to resist the charmer before her. "Well, what about it?" he finally said with a clap of his hands on the back of a chair.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to go out now?" Silence passed between them again.

He instantly closed the distance between them. "I didn't say that," he whispered,merely inches from her. She looked up at him. He was taller than her by a few inches, until now she never noticed.

"What did you mean to say then?" her body intensely alert, her mind playing havoc.

He grinned, his signature look. "You tell me when and where," James said simply, taking a lock of deep red hair off of Lily's shoulders.

She didn't move to stop him. He tilted his head slightly and his eyes narrowed towards the portrait door; hearing voices. People arguing. James side-stepped Lily and walked to the door, listening. Instantly hearing who it was he whipped out his wand and gave a look towards Lily, rushing to his side.


	2. Chapter 2 revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters...blah blah blah... they belong to J.K Rowling.

-The Beginning to Their End -

-Chapter Two-

"Get off of me!" he snarled, reaching for the wand on the floor. The two teenagers were fighting dangerously near the stairs.

"Sev!" Lily jumped out of the portrait hole, running to his side as she wrenched Sirius off of Snape. Snape staggered backwards, holding onto Lily's arms for support as he regained his balance.

"Padfoot," James whispered picking up Snape's wand. Sirius was bleeding on the face but came instantly to James, faithfully.

"Prat," Sirius muttered to Snape.

James smiled, then walked slowly to Severus. Sirius stared mouth agape. He held out the wand, that Snape snatched without hesistation.

"Severus," Lily tried consoling Snape but he merely looked at her with a strange anger.

He pulled away from her. "I can't believe you! You and Potter!" He sputtered, venomously.

Lily looked affronted, "Sev! It's not like that!" she tried to comfort him, holding out her hand.

But for once he didn't take it. "I won't let you! I won't allow this! Mark my words, Potter!" He pointed his wand towards James who stood mutely, staring at Lily. Sirius made an inch to do something, but was immobilized by a look from his friend.

Then, something seemed to happen very quickly. Snape tried to curse James, while another curse hit Severus hit the face and he fell sideways against the banister, holding his bleeding lip. His face bruised and swelled instantly. He glared at Sirius or James for the attack but found no wand present, and rested his eyes upon... Lily's wand raised and her angry tears.

"Don't you dare! Think you can control me, Severus! Don't think you can hurt anyone you want... you're just like them!" she blinked away her tears quickly, brandishing her wand;causing sparks to erupt

. Snape held his face looked shocked. "Li-" he started but was silenced by her.

"You're just like a Death Eater.." she whispered, defeated. She lowered her wand.

The four standing by the portrait didn't seem to notice that there were student filing in moving staircases, that watched the scene with curiousity. Lily wiped at her face. "I tried...Severus.. I tried to help you..." She shook her head and turned her back on him.

Snape made a move to talk with her, but he stood still. Sirius had dismissed himself back into the common room. James began following.

"Potter..." James looked at Snape blankly. Snape's eyes bore into his. James blinked, watching Snape seeth with rage. He let Lily walk past him into the portrait hole. With one last look at Snape, he shut the common room door.

Before another words could be spoken, Lily hauled herself off to the dormitories leaving James,Sirius, and Lupin the only ones left in the common room. James sat in the red armchair in front of the fireplace. Lupin sat in the other, while Sirius sprawled himself out on the sofa. The two friends watched James in silence, waiting. James looked at Sirius for a moment, before shaking his head and looking back at the fire.

"James... if something is bothering you, wouldn't it be best to tell us?" Lupin asked softly.

James glanced at him, pondering. And decided. "Evans..." he said pausing for a moment as her face flashed in his mind.

"Lily? What about her?" Lupin asked curiously, guarded.

James stared at him without blinking,"I love her."

"Potter! Black! If I have to ask you to remain quiet in my class, one more time-it'll be detention!" Professor McGonagall barked in the middle of her lecture. She snapped them a glare before turning back to the blackboard. Lupin turned in his seat in front of them to smile back at them. Following James's confession, Sirius and Lupin had said many different things to console him. Sirius, trying to persuade him that he couldn't possibly 'love' Lily Evans. James must only 'think' that he did. After all his years at Hogwarts obsessing over the muggle-born, he had come to the wrong conclusion apparently. Lupin had insisted that Sirius was wrong, and James knew what he was doing. James was going back and forth in between them, knowing in his heart what he felt. He just couldn't describe it to them. The strange desire to lock Lily in the dormitory, where no Death Eater could lay their filthy hands on her. Or where he seriously considered locking all muggle-borns in there, wanting to save them all. He sighed and pulled his fingers in his hair. When had life become so complicated? Gryffindors and Slytherins were sorted to hate each other, as was tradition. That was his excuse for the past 6 years of his life at Hogwarts.So, why now did everything change? Now, he knew...truly knew that most Slytherins were evil. Evil. His followers in the making. Hogwarts was creating the followers of the Dark Lord. Was he the only one that saw this? Sirius nudged him in the arm, tilting his head towards the front where McGonagall crossed her arms, glaring.

"Detention Potter," she sighed and turned back to the blackboard.

Lily tapped her quill anxiously against the parchment, trying to explain her complicated feelings to her mother. How would she describe it? She felt so foolish, on her way to becoming exactly like the young girls in the common room; that giggled loudly as he would walk into the room. The only difference was that she didn't giggle out loud. She flipped her dark red hair onto her shoulder and continued writing. She looked up annoyed when girls chattered excitedly.

"Hogsmeade this weekend! Oh, did you see that new tea shop? I hope he-..." a 4th year girl chatted while pointing to a date on the bulletin.

Lily looked up as well, interested. This weekend was Hogsmeade. She shook her head, wondering if he could get out of detention long enough. She suddenly imagined the two of them cuddled together in the new teashop, but it instantly wiped from her mind as the real James Potter walked in.

He pulled up a chair next to her at the desk, sighing as he dropped his bag of supplies. "Detention?" she asked, knowing the answer. His dark eyes told her.

"I wasn't paying attention," he murmured.

She laughed and set down her quill, folding up the parchment before he could read it. "Since when do you pay attention?" Lily joked.

He smiled, "Well,never... but I got caught this time" he said ruffling his hair.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What day?" Lily asked pretending that this information wasn't crucial to her at all.

James said easily, " Friday night...I'll have to miss practice." To his surprise she smiled.

"So you're free for Hogsmeade?" she asked slyly.

He raised his eyebrows, mock surprise. "Why-are you asking me on a date?" He smiled devilishly.

She looked away. "Well, if you'd rather not!" she played.

He took a hold of her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. "No, no no! So...are you interested in going to Hogsmeade with me Saturday, Lily?" he said frantically.

She smirked. "I believe I am free that day," she said smoothly picking up her books and ink bottle.

James took a hold of her wrist. She froze instantly. He got up as well, towering over her immobile body. He brushed back her red hair, lingering. She didnt' know what he was thinking, or what she was thinking for that matter. All she knew was that no one, had ever made her feel this way before.

"James.." his name still felt strange when she said it.

He leaned in close to her for a moment, his breath tickling her ear. She was all but a statue... he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Lily"

"Oi! Stop following us!" James called over his shoulder at Sirius bounding after them. Lupin was jogging fast, trying to keep up. James took a hold of her hand, ushering her on. Winded, from practically running down to Hogsmeade, he nearly pushed her into Honeydukes. He saw many different students from school glance up at the breeze only to look down quickly and start up a conversation with their friends. James rolled his eyes. "Ah,let's go somewhere else." He whispered, taking her shoulder gently.

She looked up at him, startled. "What's wrong with here?" she glanced around the room looking for a reason not to stay.

"Too many people," he said smiling.

She shrugged and followed him back out the door. They stood out in the cold for awhile, looking at all the white buildings covered in snow. Some shop owners were out braving the snow, charming their shovels to clear a pathway. Lily pointed to a tiny shop on the corner. "That's the new teahouse!"

He held her mittened hand,as they walked steadily over snow and ice to the little store.

James ducked into the store, nearly hitting his head on the entrance. Lily chuckled and directed him to a cozy, plush booth. She sat on one side, as he sat opposite. A very tiny old woman came out of the backdoor greeting other guests at their tables before resuming to Lily and James's.

"Ah...how may I help you?" the little old lady smiled, her eyes twinkling at the couple.

Lily glanced at the menu for a moment. "Uh...do you have just a simple hot chocolate?" Lily asked giving up on the menu and folding it up.

The woman nodded, "one hot chocolate..." she said then directed her attention to James.

"Uh, two please" he said politely with a sweet smile. The poor old woman, being charmed by someone so young, Lily thought.

"Be right out," and she bustled off.

Which left the two quite alone. James rested his arms on the table, putting his head atop. Lily pretended not to notice his avid stare. "What was it like?" he asked suddenly. Lily turned to look at him fully. "Growing up as a muggle, I mean..." he added.

Lily swallowed instantly reminded of Severus and how he had helped her overcome much of her fears and confusion about the wizarding world. She pushed him out of her mind, and tried to focus on James.

"Easy,I suppose... I don't know how different it was a from a wizard's childhood." she chatted, un-wrapping her silverware even though she wasn't going to use it. "Well, apart from the obvious... Muggles didn't have magic," she was running on trying not to be her gaze. He laughed, surprising her. "What?" she asked, thinking of what she had said that had amused him.

He shook his head, but then quieted. "I just like hearing you talk,"

He watched her flush at his words, she was thankful that the old woman had returned, bringing steaming hot chocolate.

"What about you?" she asked blowing gently on her drink.

He tilted his head and smiled. "Me?" She nodded at him as he thought. "Well...rumor has it, that I grew up rather spoiled," he leaned in as he said this, as if it were a secret. She snorted. "My father works at the Ministry, and me Mum stays at home most of the time," he said leaning back again and crossing his arms. "Don't really see much of my other relatives...they're uh... very spirited pure-bloods," he said with a look of annoyance.

"'Spirited?" she echoed.

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Real big supporters of the whole 'pure-bloods only'" He said quoting. Time passed as both sipped their drinks. "I've wanted to ask you something, Lily." he leaned in again as she. "Why are you friends with Severus Snape?" he asked finally.

Lily leaned back quickly, annoyed. She stared at him,wondering if she should answer. He waited patiently. She sighed,"Severus was the one who told me... that I was a witch" James choked on his hot chocolate.

"What?" he sputtered.

She threw him a napkin. "He lived near our house, and we met at the playground when we were little...he said he had seen what I could do... and told me..."

James shook his head again,"Not once did he ever seem... uh.. lack of a better term...evil?" Lily had to smile.

"No!" But then she thought back on it... when Snape had hit Petunia with a branch, saying it was an acciddent. "Well... he did have some strange moments, but he was the best friend I ever had!" she continued determined to preserve her friend as what he was then.. instead of now.

James seemed satisfied and didn't push her. He sighed and looked bored at their surroundings. "Let's get out of here," he said getting up and pulling coins out of his pocket. He grabbed his coat while dropping them onto the table. She seemed stunned for a moment before taking one last gulp of hot chocoalte, burning her throat, and followed after him. James held out his arm for her.

She grinned, hooking hers around his. He led her away from Hogsmeade, glancing over his shoulder for a moment to stare at an alley. The couple stopped, James staring while Lily peered curiously at what he was glaring at. A large black dog. It barked at them, wagging its tufty tail. It ran forward, circling the two. Lily petted him behind the ear before James grabbed her hand gently.

"Ah, he's got fleas...mangy mutt," he muttered as if speaking directly to the dog.

The dog barked and sat obediently. Lily looked from one to the other, mystified. James leaned into the dog and said, "stop following us," The dog sat still as James stood upright and led Lily out of Hogsmeade. She watched the large dog sit, perfectly still in the snow.

"James...that dog understood you!" she said in awe.

He smiled. "Don't be silly...dog's can't speak English."


	3. Chapter 3 revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter,by J.K. Rowling

A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed or faved. me/story. I feel loved! So,I'm having really bad writer's block. lol. And only recently I've decided to take this story even further than just a Lily/James at Hogwarts fanfic. It's going to evolve into how they defied Voldemort three times.. married..etc. But that will take a long time for me to get there. It's going though... anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter Three-

They stood mutely at the gate facing the Shrieking Shack. Lily stared at the sign," Supposed to be haunted...moaning and all sorts of sounds are heard on nights of the full moon... when the ghost is said to re-appear."

James seemed unconcerned. "Have a closer look shall we?" they walked down the path. "I got another question I want to ask you," James stated rather stiffly.

Lily looked up at him, still amazed by his height and replied,"Yeah?" Wondering what had changed his playful mood to being so serious.

"After years of asking you to go out with me...why now?" James asked, roughly putting his hands in his pockets.

She looked away from him,to notice the black dog again. She paused, stopped... and stared at the Shrieking Shack for a moment, "I think it happened at the Hospital Wing," she said more to herself than him. He turned around to look at her, she saw drizzles of snow began to fall.

"What happened again?"

She smiled, and walked up to him. Lily delicately lifted his arm from his side and put it around her waist while moving herself closer to him. She wound her arm around him, and began walking while he followed. "Something changed that day...when you said that HE had to be stopped." She snuggled into his warmth and breathed a sight of relief. James pulled her tightly to him.

"That was it? You just changed your mind about hating me?" he tried to joke, but his curiousity got the better of him.

She laughed," No! I never hated you.. I just couldn't bring myself to like someone so...-" she thought looking for an appropriate insult that wouldn't critizize him too harshly.

"Charming?" he added brightly.

Without thinking, she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She couldn't believe that she just made James Potter blush. "I was going to go with conceited." she whispered, lightly touching his nose. Lily glanced behind her again, seeing the black dog. She whispered to James,"I think you've made a friend,"

James turned to look at him, frowning. "Can't have one date without you, can I?" he spoke to the large dog. The dog barked happily and began running circles around them. James rolled his eyes and laughed. Lily looked in awe.

"I don't understand.. how does he know what you're saying?" She watched the dog stop right in front of her. James held her hand, grinning. Suddenly the big black dog, transformed. With a shriek un-like her, she instinctively stepped back right into James. "Sirius!" her hand was posed over her mouth, in mute shock. Both the teenage boys laughed. She couldn't find the words. "You're an animagus?" Her question seemed only to make them laugh harder.

"Not just me," Sirius said with a look at James.

Lily then rounded on him, "You?" she pointed a finger at him.

"Prongs," Sirius added.

Lily's red eyebrows furrowed.

"Stag." James said simply. He looked quickly at Sirius while putting his arm back around Lily. "We're going to resume our date now, Padfoot." Sirius smirked and backed up slowly, transforming again. The dog barked one last time before running off.

Lily continued to stare at James with a look of wonder."But how? I mean..that's really advanced magic! And it's illegal!" she practically shrieked as James took a hold of her hand again. He smiled mysteriously.

"Ah..that's another story, most of it isn't mine to tell," And he left it at that.

The news that James and Lily were now dating spread extremely fast. James found that whenever he would be walking in the hall with Lily, less people...mainly girls, approached him. It made things more comfortable that way.

"Prongs! Wait up!" Sirius and Lupin soon joined them. "Something's up," Sirius muttered beside James. The four stopped in the middle of the corridor. James narrowed his eyes. "You-Know-Who..has got some new followers," Sirius added lowly, glancing at other students in the hallway.

Lily's hold on his hand tightened. But not from fear..but anger. Her eyes were blazing with fury. "What they just quit school?!" her voice echoed off the walls.

Lupin sighed," I imagine that's what they've been planning all along. Get enough information to be worth something to Him,"

James pondered that for a moment,then shook his head. "There's nothing of worth in Voldemort's eyes, but himself."

A smooth flow of silence followed. Light footsteps were heard behind them.

"How right you are, Mr.Potter." And there in the middle of the abandoned hall was their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The quartet turned around. "Professor? You knew Him?" James walked along the Headmaster as the other three quickly followed. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Oh,yes. Since he was a boy," Dumbledore said nothing more than that.

James felt too intimidated to continue. All of them walked down a floor in silence before someone finally spoke.

"Professor...if you've known him since he was a boy...then, you might've found a weakness of some kind. Something that the Aurors have missed." Lily said grabbing onto James' hand.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How observant,Miss Evans" and for a few moments she was afraid that was all he was going to say on the matter. But he continued, "Unfortunately,I fear the only thing that Lord Voldemort fears is his own downfall." Silence again. "He cares for nothing.Loves nothing. And sneers upon everything else," They went down another floor, other students stared at them in awe.

"How sad..." Lily said quietly.

Sirius instantly scoffed, while James shut him up with a look.

Dumbledore actually stopped in the hallway. "Curious, Miss Evans. You of all people...a Muggle-born, would pity someone who takes pleasure in wiping Muggle-borns out of the world?" Dumbledore folded his hands, and stared at her silently. His bright blue eyes pierced her green and she felt the urge to speak so honestly,it was frightening.

She looked away, to James who met her eyes curiously awaiting her response. "Well..yes.. I mean- something must have happened to him,to make him feel that way. People just can't be born evil...can they,Professor?" Lily found herself watching Professor Dumbledor, hopeful for an answer.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, I do not believe that anyone is simply _born_ evil. Tom Riddle was born, just as you...carefree and innocent..but things in a child's life can change them...even consume them," he paused, as they began to walk down the stairs. They looked mightily odd. The four teenagers and the Headmaster, walking and chatting together. "Born an orphan, he had nothing. No family, and he shunned any friends he might have had. He discovered his magic at a young age, and used it in his own greed. To gain everything, and to make those around him insignificant to himself. He wanted to be different than anyone else, in any way possible." They now stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. James held Lily's hand, and shifted awkwardly, noticing the stares.

Dumbledore seemed to notice the change in atmosphere for he added, "Well, however much I have enjoyed this chat, I must find that, that pudding looks marvelous! Until another time then," James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked.

Dumbledore nodded his head and began to turn away before Lily quickly said, "Professor! I-...I want to fight him!" Half of the Great Hall seemed to quiet immediately.

The Headmaster smiled at Lily, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Me too," James added.

"Yeah, I'd reckon we could last a little bit." Sirius grinned at Lupin who shook his head,smiling sadly.

"You may very well get the chance, someday. It is your decision," and with that along with another mysterious smile, Albus Dumbledore walked calmly to his place at the staff's table.

After dinner,the four hurried back up to the Gryffindor common room to talk amongst themselves. James and Lily sat beside each other, curled up on the sofa while Sirius and Lupin sat opposite each other in the armchairs. Lily settled herself against James who was playing with her hair.

"Dumbledore's not afraid of Him at all, is he?" James murmured.

Lily looked up at him,"I think Dumbledore is afraid that You-Know-Who will attack Hogwarts someday.." Lily whispered, noticing the curious stares of a few kids 'studying'.

"With all the enchantments he's set on this place? It'd be hard for even a fly to get in unnoticed," Lupin added stiffly.

The winter wind blew furiously against the tower's windows. They were silent for awhile, listening. "Getting worse out there, isn't it?" Sirius finally said. Everyone seemed to realize he wasn't just talking about the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and faved me/story etc. You guy's are awesome! So here's another chapter.

Chapter 4

"Anyone we know?" James asked idily, chewing slowly on a cinnamon roll.

Lupin and Lily both shot him piercing stares before Lupin turned a page of the Daily Prophet adding, "No..more from the Ministry are disappearing though."

Lily leaned into Remus seeing a familiar name, "Charlus Potter II..." She looked quickly at James who looked away. The next best person for information on James.

Sirius swallowed a bit of orange before he said, "Great-Uncle something removed...uh..good thing he's missing," he added with his eyebrows raised at James.

"Filthy traitor..I hope He finds him," James muttered.

Lily glanced at the page again, seeing another familiar name.. "Dorea Black Potter.." she peered at Sirius for information. He rolled his eyes.

"One of my Aunts," he said picking up a large roll, chewing fiercely.

"You're related?" she pointed to James.

Lupin finally turned the page of the newspaper. "It's very common in pureblood families, to be related. Some of the more 'spirited' families even marry into their own family. Their cousins and such.."

"Very distantly related," Sirius added with a smile.

"Might as well be brothers," James said taking Lily's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She smiled warmly, as did Sirius.

"Whoa...look at this," Lupin said softly, leaning into the group.

The teenagers bent towards the paper curiously. Sirius let out a noise of triumph.

"Good, that they got caught.. wonder if Dumbledore will let them back in?" he asked staring at the names.

"If he does... I'll give them a reason to send them out to St.Mungo's," Lily growled tightening her hold on James' hand.

James almost smiled. While Sirius let out a roar of laughter.

"Doesn't sound like she was brought up a muggle, does she?" Sirius smirked at Lily.

Lupin shook his head wearily. "I thought you were going to help me 'tame the beasts', Lily." he added with a playful smile.

Lily held up James' hand, "What do you call this?" she asked kissing James on the cheek.

This only made Sirius laugh harder.

James smiled, "I don't mind you using me," whispered while kissing her back on the cheek.

Lily smiled and re-read the article: _The following listed have been found by the grand Auror, Alastor Moody, and are being held in the Ministry of Magic for questions regarding their recent activites that may involve harming muggle-borns in the small village of..._James kissed her cheek again, putting his arm around her; comforting her. She held the hand that hung loosely on her shoulder. "I never knew how much he hated muggle-borns.. I mean, we got along great when we were young-" Lily cut off again staring at her ex-best friend's name. _Severus Snape_

The Great Hall filled up quickly with kids entering and leaving breakfast. James grabbed a few of Lily's books as they retreated from the Great Hall, heading to Potions. James and Sirius glared at the few Slytherins who made filthy comments about them and Lily. James held her more closely as they entered the room. Slughorn was shuffling nervously about.

"Come in , Come in.. Quickly!" he ushered the rest of the students in.

Lily moved to the front of the room, to her seat. James and Sirius both re-located to be right behind her. Strange, that without Snape's prescense there were many more curses being flown to the front of the room. After a fire had been extinguished the previous week, that Lily had narrowly avoided, James and Sirius took it upon themselves to block her from the 'spirited' Slytherins.

"As many of you know a most wonderul day of the month approaches!" Slughorn exclaimed, all nervousness gone..or hidden.

A few girls looked at each other and smiled. While the guy's simply looked dumb-founded. A Hufflepuff raised his hand and with a nod from Slughorn said, "Uh... Thursday?"

This resulted in a few sniggers, some from Slytherins and James and Sirius both tried to stifle theirs. Slughorn shook his head, looking like a very large, wrinkled dog, itching for fleas.

"No! My dear boy, St.Valentine's Day!" He smiled picking up a cauldron with a shiny pearl colored liquid. It smoked curiously, and coiled in the air. "Can anyone regonize what this is?" he asked tilting the cauldron slightly, while glancing in Lily's direction.

Lily smiled and raised her hand.

Slughorn nodded and pointed to her, "Miss Evans?"

"It's Amortentia-the strongest love potion known," she added with a grin.

A few Slytherins laughed in the back when one girl said, "She would know."

Slughorn sighed just as James and Sirius whipped around in their seats.

"Yeah, maybe she does. Because she's smart."

"So, hers worked on James..tell me, how did yours do?" Sirius smirked as he watched the Slytherin girl's face blush and with a look at James, she turned to her friend. Fellow Gryffindors chuckled quietly as did Hufflepuffs. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Ah..Wilkes,.Black, Potter.. please refrain from insulting each other in my classroom," Slughorn said pleasantly as he passed around instructions for the potion. "You will each attempt to create an Amortentia potion." He said returning to the front of the class. "Although,I would hope that you do not attempt to give you're seating partner any taste-tests." Slughorn joked as he sat back down in plush green chair.

Lily was already hard at work creating hers. Brilliantly hers turned a light pink, before it became glossy within ten minutes of stirring and adding ingredients. She pulled a tiny red strand of hair from her head,and dropped it into her cauldron.

James' looked purple while Sirius's was turning a dark blue. Their potions almost in sync, gave off a glazed sheen. "Give me a hair, will ya?" Sirius muttered stirring his counter-clockwise.

James smiled, glancing at his Potions book before answering, "No way. I almost drank the last love potion that was slipped to me-" he said with a glance towards the Slytherin girl. "I'm not giving you my hair, so you can make someone else fall in love with me."

Sirius sighed, looked up at Lily and then quickly, pulled a piece of hair from head. She winced and then glared at him.

"Don't you dare," she muttered taking out her wand.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry! I'll make James drink it!"

James rolled his eyes. "Don't make me even more hopelessly in love with her than I already am," he muttered plucking out one of his dark hairs and dropping it into his cauldron. It bubbled and then let out curling smoke. He wasn' aware that their arguing had stopped until he felt eyes boring into him. He met Lily's eyes first.

"You love me?" she asked, lowering her wand.

James looked quickly at Sirius who was smiling. Then back to Lily who looked, for once, stumped.

"Uh..yeah.. didn't you know?" he said anxiously with another peek at his best-friend.

Sirius laughed. "Come on Lils, all the years he's been chasing you didn't you ever wonder why?" Sirius picked up a spoon and dipped it into his cauldron, lifted it up and sniffed the potion. "Smells like roasted turkey...kinda want to drink it.. would that make me a narcissist?"

James chuckled and shook his head at his friend,he saw that Lily smiled too. It seemed her shock had worn off.

"Smell it, smells good." Sirius said shoving the spoon to James.

James sniffed it cautiously waiting for the scent of roasted turkey. It didn't come. Apparently Sirius didn't know what he was talking about. The potion smelt absolutely nothing like roasted turkey... more like...fresh cut grass.. peppermint and...cinnamon. He closed his eyes as he engulfed the scent. Where had he smelt that combination before?

"I smell cinnamon and peppermint, mate. No roasted turkey at all." he said, giving the spoon back to Sirius who looked disappointed.

Professor Slughorn walked up to the two tables. "Ah it seems Misters Potter and Black have found the unique characteristic of Amortentia. Miss Evans?" he told the class and then smiled to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes at James and Sirius.

"It's unique charateristic is its scent. The scent is individual to whatever the person smelling, is attracted to." She said dipping a spoon into her own cauldron and pulling it out. She held it up to her nose before saying, "It smells like pine trees, lavender... and-" but with a blush and a look to James she didn't finish.

"Ah! Ten points to Gryffindor from Miss Evans! Excellent work!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... wish I did... I'm depressed now...

A/N: Getting slow on updating... kinda...I'm hitting a road block on how to get where I want to go with this story...:sigh:

Chapter 5

"Hey! You two slow down!" James yelled to two Gryffindor 1st years that were running through the crowded corridor. The two boys stopped and with a glance at James, slowed down but turned abruptly to another hallway.

"Glad to see you're finally using that thing," Sirius muttered noticing the 'H' pin on James' robes.

James smirked and held up Lily's hand to his lips,and kissed it. "She rubs off on me, I guess," he smiled warmly at her, while talking to Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, walking ahead of the couple.

"Maybe too much," he muttered shoving something down deeper into his robes.

James and Lily exchanged a look before Lily released James's hand and nodded towards Sirius.

James walked up to his best-friend, putting his arm on his shoulder.

"What's with you, mate? You've never had a problem with Lily before," James tried not to sound too angry with him.

Sirius took a glance at James and sighed. "No, not a problem with her.. it's just-" he pulled out the parchment that he had been trying to shove in his robes.

James looked at the crinkled piece of paper. "What's that?"

Sirius un-folded it, "A letter from dear old Mum."

He handed the letter to James, who held it in the other hand that wasn't around Sirius's shoulder.

"With our last two weeks of school, she's decided to remind me, that I"m not to come back Grimmauld." Sirius couldn't help but add a snarl to his voice.

James crumpled the parchment up and threw it in the closest trash bin he could find.

"Course not!" he added lightly.

Sirius frowned, confused as Lily walked on Sirius's other side.

"See: when we leave here, we're all going home." James said grinning to Sirius and Lily.

Lily grinned back but Sirius was still confused.

"Just the point; she's not gonna let me-" and Sirius stopped. Literally stopped in the corridor. James and Lily stopped along with him.

"Didn't you know? You're home is with me," James added, taking a firm hold of Sirius's shoulder. "We're family."

Sirius smiled, glanced at Lily who was watching James tenderly.

"So...if I happened to curse a few Slytherins..for old time's sake.. you: as a brother... wouldn't hold that against me?" Sirius joked wrapping his arms around James and Lily. They began to walk again.

James laughed loudly. "Hey, I'm still Head Boy..but then I'll say you Confunded me or something."

The trio's laughs echoed off the corridors stone walls.

Their last two weeks at Hogwarts passed in a blissful wonder as the four sat underneath a large tree overlooking the lake.

James lay in the grass with Lily hovering over him smoothing back his hair. Lupin and Sirius both leaned agasint the trunk of the shady tree.

"It'll be weird, won't it? Not coming back?" Lupin asked in their silence.

James smiled with his eyes closed, "Nah..you'll be back,"

Sirius glanced at the Hogwarts grounds. "I think I'll come back too.."

James opened his eyes, squinting against the sun. "Can't get enough of it?" he joked.

Sirius met him with a hard look. "I'll miss it," but then smiled. "Don't know what it is about this place," his eyes moving over the sparkling lake, the fresh green grass, and the students chatting happily over the grounds.

Lily leaned over James, kissing his forehead before grabbing his hand to hold in hers. "Feels like home," she said with a smile to James.

James sat up fast. "Speaking of home," he started, his attention drawn to Lily who looked confused.

"You should meet my parents," he said, bringing her hand to lips and kissing it.

"And you mine," she smiled. James smiled wickedly.

"I want to meet the sister that told Snape off," he joked, quickly going over Lily's friend's name so she wouldn't linger on him. But she smiled sadly.

"Don't know if that's a good idea," she whispered as James scooted himself closer to her.

"So she doesn't like Snape, who does?" Sirius joked but was silenced by a cautious look from James.

"She doesn't care much for wizards in general," Lily said wearily. She began absently plucking grass from the ground.

"You're parents are interested in them, though?" Lupin asked closing the book, that he had pretended to read.

Lily nodded and smiled excitedly, "Yes. They love everything about the Wizarding world..except for the bad things.." she said trailing off.

James smiled at Lupin for the diversion away from Petunia Evans. "I can't wait to meet them," James sighed and put his head onto Lily's shoulder.

She laughed, enjoying his closeness. "Be careful though.. they'll probably round a hundred questions on you,"

James stared off at the glistening water, the Giant Squid's tentacles were breaking the surface of the water. "I've got some questions I want to ask them as well."

* * *

Lily ushered his jacked off of him and hung it on a clothing rack in the hall. She took a hold of his hand and led him down the hall, lined with pictures of Lily and he could only assume, her sister.

"Mum? Dad?" she called turning a right into a bright yellow room, that he knew as a kitchen.

The older man turned from a conversation with his wife to welcome his daughter home with a kiss on the cheek. Her mother set down a dish she was cleaning. "Is this who I think it is?" the father asked Lily excitedly.

Lily nodded, " Mum, Dad...this is James Potter, the one I've been telling you about," with an encouraging smile to James.

James smiled and held out his hand to her father.

Richard Evans took his hand happily. "So you're really a...a-" he paused.

"Wizard. Yes, sir," James finished with a nod.

Mr.Evans whistled,impressed. He practically bounced on his feet.

Mrs.Evans walked calmly up to James and Lily. She smiled and outstretched her hand,curious. "Rosemary Evans," she said pleasantly, her voice very quiet and gentle.

James smiled. "Pleased to meet you...Lily's told me all about you," he chattered for small-talk.

The parents nodded. "Yes, she's written us for a while talking about you." Rosemary said softly, returning to the dishes.

Richard Evans motioned for James and Lily to sit down at the table. Which they did.

"Mother!" Lily said urgently to Rosemary with a blush. James smiled.

"I hope she didn't write about all the times she tried hexing me," he said with a laugh.

Rosemary Evans smiled while Richard let out a laugh.

"Goodness, I wonder though...what sort of hexes did she use on you?" he asked with curiousity,leaning into James for an answer.

James chuckled and with a warm glance to Lily said, "Mostly spells to incapacitate me. Stunning spells, petrification, boils, jelly-limbs,anything really...she's extremely good with a wand. Add that to the fact that she didn't like me very much and-"

Richard Evans cut in instantly, "Why didn't you like him? The boy's absolutely charming!" he said with a dazzling smile towards James, who returned it.

Lily rolled her eyes, as Rosemary Evans came to sit beside her husband. Lily held James' hand underneath the table, against her leg.

"At first: I didn't like him because I thought he was arrogant. For the most part, he was...but mostly: I misunderstood him," she explained as James tried not to laugh out loud.

"It also didn't help matters that I have a horrible, un-yielding fancy for her." James said softly. Lily blushed as she felt her father automatically stiffen. Her mother however,knew this and everything else,and didn't seem surprised at all.

The meeting halted the moment Petunia Evans walked into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was smoothed back into a high ponytail, she wore a hard look on her pale, thin face.

"Mother...you've run out of wood cleaner," she said dropping a rag on the kitchen counter.

Mrs.Evans rose slowly out of her seat. "There's some more in the cupboard, dear. I'll get it,"

Petunia nodded, watched her mother a moment before her eyes settled on James.

Lily looked quickly between the two before getting up.

"Tuney, this is James Potter. He's a friend from school," Lily's eyes jolted to Petunia and James.

James thought she looked alittle bit like a bird, when she threw her head up like that. Her nose in the air. He stood and walked forward, almost smiling when her sneer quickly vanished.

"James Potter," he held out his tanned hand.

Petunia glanced fast at Lily who looked nervous, then to her parents who were watching; curious. She sighed and then touched James hand briefly. "Petunia Evans," her voice implied that she was hopeful to never speak to him again.

James nodded and smiled. "Lily's told me quite a bit about you as well,"

Petunia glared at Lily, "Did she?"

"You're not much into wizards?" he asked plafully.

Lily came quickly to his side and touched his arm, "James-" she said warningly.

He wondered how Petunia Evans could have this effect on Lily, who to him had shown nothing but confidence. Where was all of this inferiority coming from? Mr and Mrs. Evans were talking quietly to each other, probably speaking of him.

"So you just decided to tell him everything, then?" Petunia's voice raised and her parents stopped talking immediately.

Lily shook her head, coming between them. "It's not like that, Tuney! I just-" she looked helplessly to James.

"I asked her, I wanted to know more about how she grew up as a muggle," James said smoothly. He was finding that he liked Lily's sister less and less. Almost happy that Snape had been accused of hurting her. Almost..

"Wha-? Muggle? What's he saying,Lily?" her bright blue eyes rounded on Lily's green, her voice loud and impatient.

Lily sighed tiredly, "It's just a term for an ordinary person, like you and me."

Petunia instantly scoffed, and laughed coldly.

"Ordinary? You?!? You- you're a freak!" This little remark of hers, sent her into fits of laughter. James tightened his hand into a ball at his side, clenching his jaw. _Don't curse you're girlfriend's sister...don't curse you're girlfriend's sister..._he kept thinking. His other hand wanting to instinctively reach for his wand.

"Alright! That's enough, Petunia!" Mrs.Evans voice was very loud now, and angry. She marched right up to the teenagers. "Perhaps you'd best go upstairs, until Mr.Potter leaves." It sounded more like an order, instead of a request. Even James had to flinch at her voice.

"Fine!" she shrilled,and bound from the kitchen.

Mrs.Evans smiled and looked apollogetically at James.

"I'm sorry, James. She's a bit...unsupportive of Lily and her magic," she said softly, her voice going quiet again.

James smiled. "I"ve heard worse," He chuckled, lightening the mood.

Lily shook her head fiercely and sniffled. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for her to see you so suddenly," Her green eyes finally met his hazel, to everyone's surprise, held tears in them.

James wrapped an arm around her. "Ah, Lil...it's alright..come on, I've heard worse from Slytherins..." he smiled, pleased that she smiled as well. He looked to Richard Evans, sitting at the table. He saw that Lily had inherited the green eyes from him, that were smiling gently at him.

That sat on the bus that would take them back to London. The purple,triple-decker, Knight Bus. It sqeaked and groaned as they rounded a corner, picking up an elderly male wizard who sunk onto the bed; exhausted.

"I just can't believe her," Lily whispered leaning on James.

He sighed, trying to ignore the face of Petunia Evans.

"I'm sure she was more surprised at me being there, than anything," he said quickly.

Lily made a noise in her throat. He couldn't tell if that meant she was agreeing or disagreeing. Or just purposefully choosing to say nothing.

He smiled, "Well...I don't have any siblings..unless you count Sirius...he might give you a hard time," James joked. She finally cracked a smile.

"I'm kind of nervous.." she admitted sheepishly.

James laughed, "What for?"

She fidgeted with her hands and avoided looking at him.

"Well, you're parents are pure-bloods...I don't know if they'll-" she began but James put his hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widened as James leaned into her.

"They'll love you," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Wish I did... some people would've have died...:grumble:)

A/N: So, the story is moving along now! Whew! Anyways, thanks to all reviewers and people who faved/me/and the story! You guy's are the coolest! By the way, if you see unfamiliar names in this chapter, yeah,they belong to me. You'll know when you see them. Anyways! Read on!

Chapter Six (a/n:finally)

Lily had to remind herself how to breathe. She stared at the Potter manor. Mansion...Castle..a kingdom itself. James grabbed her hand and ushered her on. "You-you live in a castle?" she managed to sputter pathetically.

He sniggered, "Rumor has it, I grew up rather spoiled," he repeated what he had said during their first date.

She smiled. "I knew that but...this-" she couldn't contemplate it.

Her shock only made James laugh. They jogged the long cobblestone walkway to his house.

A very large man grinned as they walked up the steps to the entrance. "James! 'Bout time you got back!" He clapped James on the back as they walked past him and into the home.

She felt the breath leave her lungs again at its size. A toothpick could drop on the marble floor, and it would echo in here. Her footsteps felt extremely loud and clumsy, walking beside James.

A middle-aged woman approached them and curtsied.

"Where's Mum?" James asked casually, putting one hand into his pockets.

The maid smiled, "She's in the tea room. Mr.Potter is in the study,"

"Thanks," he said, dragging Lily along, sweeping past the woman and up a marble staircase with a grand rug that rolled down it; stifling the sounds of their feet.

They came up the stairs to a long hallway. Many tapestries and portraits hung on the stone walls. Lily tried to look at everything all at once, as James lead her down the hall.

James turned to glance at her and laughed as her head went from left to right, her eyes flitting across the pictures. "You can look later,"

They stopped a few door before the end of the hallways, where another staircase was; along with a grand window that probably touched the first floor. James knocked softly on the wooden door. "Mum? It's me," James said rather loudly. Lily unconsiously pulled at her shirt,hoping to get rid of the creases.

She fixed her red hair behind her ears as an elderly voice called, "James, dear! Come in!"

He pushed opened the door, and still holding Lily's hand, walked into the room.

Lily glanced at the room, to the brightly lit fireplace, wood popping and crackling, to the dark red curtains on the wall. The portraits of century old men and women, the extravagant furnishings and rugs. The room instantly reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. That little piece of Hogwarts gave comfort to her. James released her hand to hug an old woman sitting in a plush, red chair who, briefly, set aside her tea for him. Her hair was brilliantly white, and pulled back into a tight bun. Her bright blue eyes, smiled warmly at him.

"Mum... this is Lily Evans," James said gesturing to Lily. He held his hand out for her, which she immediately took.

Lily tried to hold back her surprise at the age of James's mother. She must have had him very late in her life.

"Idabella Potter, Miss Evans," the old woman announced holding out her hand for Lily.

Lily took it, feeling the cool, soft skin.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My son has given me countless accounts of you're skill with a wand," Idabella jested. James laughed and sat in the sofa opposite his mother.

Lily chanced a look at him before turning to Mrs.Potter.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have had cursed him all that time," Lily chuckled,embarrassed.

The old woman smiled warmly, and Lily felt instant relief.

"Oh, I'm sure he deserved it. He's quite a deviant young man, just like his father." The two woman laughed together.

Lily crossed the room to sit next to James, who put his arm on the back of the sofa; around her.

"How is father?" James asked suddenly. Lily felt the tension in the air at his words. Mrs.Potter sighed.

"Extremely well for his age, James." her soft answer seemed only to aggravate James.

"But-his spirits are up, nothing seems to ever damper his mood." and then she smiled, breaking the strained silence.

"Is you're father not well, James?" Lily whispered, fearing a bad reaction.

James shifted in the chair.

"Mum just says old age is finally catching up to him," James answered quickly.

Lily stopped it at that. She sighed and leaned back into James' arm.

"So...James tells me you're muggle-born," Idabella started, breaking the silence again.

Lily nodded, "Yes-both my parents and sister are muggles," she glanced at James, who was watching his mother.

Mrs.Potter leaned back into her chair.

"Fascinating...pardon me for asking-but... I wonder- what it must have been like...to be born away from magic?" she asked, and this time Lily felt James' eyes on her. She felt her face flush from the stares of the two people.

"Well...thinking back now, I suppose it would have been much easier to have magic..during times. Like chores, for instance...and studying would have been much faster...and I could have cursed those two neighbor boys..-" she rambled and then trailed off at the Potter's laughs filling the room.

The door opened quietly as an elderly man entered the room. Lily peered at the man, instantly knowing: this is James' father. The old man was tall, relatively thin, but very handsome. He had white hair, and hazel eyes that had been carried down to James. He wore black, thick glasses that drooped down his nose, and he pushed them up hastily. Mr Potter glided across the room silently as sat in another armchair by the fireplace. He sighed, content before glancing about the room.

"Herolld! Be polite!" Mrs Potter scolded to him.

The old man glanced at Lily and then his wife.

"She knows who I am, don't you darling?" he smiled sweetly at Lily, who was instantly reminded of James. Now, at least, she knew where his charm came from.

"Mr.Potter?" she guessed, knowing the answer.

He nodded and clapped his hand in triumph, smiling victoriously at his wife. "See?"

Idabella Potter raised her eyebrows at him, and her lips tightened into a frown. Herolld groaned.

"Dad? This is Lily Evans- the girl from Hogwarts..I was telling you about," James held a tint of pink on his face while looking at his father.

The older man smiled. "Ah yes... the muggle girl,"

Lily tensed, as did James. "Yes," Lily answered staring directly into Mr Potter's hazel eyes.

"You're parents..muggle, too?" he asked.

Lily stared at him," Yes."

Herolld Potter smiled and crossed his arms over his waistcoat.

"I hear you have a sister," he stated simply, still grinning.

Lily looked at James from the corner of her eyes, he was avidly staring at the pattern on the sofa.

"Yes, I do. Her name's-" Lily tried to smile but was cut-off.

"Ah, yes..you're sister is not too fond of wizards,I hear." Mr.Potter interceded.

Lily glared at James who met her gaze. He shook his head.

"I didn't te-" he started but his father came in with,

"I heard it from a little puppy downstairs," Herolld's eyes sparkled. And Lily smiled at him,genuinely.

"Yes...my sister-doesn't really understand that...well-she.." Lily faded off. How could she tell complete strangers that her sister was jealous of her? And that she was only being spiteful because of her own hurt that Lily was chosen, instead of her...

"Father-" James said quietly. Lily wondered how his father could have heard him speak. His voice was so soft...even Lily had to look up at him.

"Ah...I see, well..tell me dearest.." Mr Potter leaned forward into his chair,as Lily averted her attention from his son, to him.

The old man smiled deviously, "I really wish to know: How much of a prat was my son, that he deserved so many curses?"

The mood lightened considerably after that. Mrs.Potter's frown came upward and she was chuckling softly in her armchair.

Lily smiled at James, who was smirking, "Well...he was persistantly annoying, it was the only way I could get him to stop following me!" she said playfully, being overly dramatic.

Everyone laughed, as a knock came softly on the door.

"Come in!" Mr.Potter called.

Sirius walked into the room holding an envelope, the seal broken. He smiled at Lily, and held the envelope out for James.

James looked at the fancy scrawl before hastily un-folding the parchment, Lily reading over his shoulder.

_It is your decision. Please contact me at the Hog's Head._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily looked over to Herolld Potter who was watching the teens curiously and to Idabella who went back to sipping her tea calmly.

"What's this supposed to mean?" James muttered.

Sirius sat on the arm of the sofa, took the note and re-read it. He gave it back quickly.

"I've got no idea. I guess he wants to meet us for something," he added.

Lily stared at the fancy script. "'It is your decision,' he said that the day we were walking to the Great Hall together, remember?" she whispered to James.

Dawning crossed both Sirius' and James' faces.

"He's moving," James said softly, folding the note back up.

"Gathering the troops, y'think?" Sirius added.

"He didn't say when to meet him," Lily joined to the conversation.

Silence passed between them as they thought quick for more answers.

"He must have connections there," Sirius said at last.

"If you're not going to talk where everyone in this room can hear you, then don't talk at all!" Mr Potter called loudly in the room.

Sirius nearly fell off the arm of the couch. James was laughing at Sirius while Mrs Potter was getting after her husband for yelling at them.

Lily took a hold of James' hand, as he turned to look at her.

She wanted to say something but didin't know what.

"We're going to win this war, Lily" James assured.

He didn't, however, calm her of her other fears. Her main fear: that there were going to many casualties.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Please Review! It means a lot, and always prompts me to write faster. Ha ha!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately...)

Chapter 7

"I still don't get how we're going to talk to him," Sirius muttered under his breath. The four of them had re-grouped at James' house, then set off for Hogsmeade to the Hog's Head.

"I don't think we need to talk to him, I'm sure he knows we're coming," Lupin said softly.

James and Lily walked hand-in-hand with Sirius and Remus following down the street to Hogsmeade.

They opened the creaky door to the bar, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"I'll get us some drinks," Lupin muttered before walking up to the elderly barman.

Lily,James, and Sirius sat at a wooden table, that groaned with their weight. Lily's eyes flashed across the room. She immediately saw two Hufflepuff boys from her year, and wondered if they were here for the same reason.

Lupin returned to their table holding drinks.

"Barman says he doesn't know anythingabout Dumbledore," he whispered quietly.

James glanced about the room, watching the Barman scrub the counter. He looked behind the counter to the staircase that led to the Barman's home upstairs.James sighed, and pushed himself out of his chair, breaking hands with Lily to approach the counter. He slapped his hands down on the counter, and the Barman looked up at him with a look of annoyance.

"Listen, we're here to see Dumbledore," James hissed.

The Barman's blue eyes twinkled from his dusty glasses.

"Don't know what you'd want to see him for," the Barman whispered resuming his cleaning, with an already dirty rag.

"Because he's fighting You-Know-Who, that's why!" James said rather loudly, not caring who heard him.

"And I'm going to do everything I can to help him!" James added, noticing the strange stares he was getting.

He rather felt more than heard Lily come to his side. Her warmth gave him strength in the silence.

"This war is going to kill you kids... I suggest you leave now, while you can," The Barman looked between James and Lily then to the others who watched their conversation with rapt attention.

James didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, it probably will. But see, fighting Voldemort's worth it! I'm not afraid of dying, knowing that I'll be protecting people, and taking as many Death Eaters down with me as I can! I'll be proud to fight alongside Albus Dumbledore, because I trust him, and I know we'll be doing something good!" James' voice practically echoed off the walls of the Hog's Head.

The Barman shook his head, silently. Lily put her arm around James' waist.

"Please, Barman? Is there any possible way that you can help us contact Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked, her voice shaking. From what, she didn't know. She was almost moved to tears by James. Her fear that he wasn't afraid of dying, while she...

The Barman looked up cautiously at her, his blue eyes some-how familiar.

"You'll die," he whispered, staring into the emerald green eyes that pleaded to him. He dropped his head in defeat at their silence.

"I think you've already sent your message," he whispered picking up his dirty rag, he walked over to the sink and wrung it out.

James and Lily looked at each other before turning to Sirius and Remus who were watching them.

"I don't understand-" James began while a _tap tap_ came from the window by the counter. A grey owl with flecks of white pecked his beak into the window, demanding entrance. The Barman walked swiftly to the window, opening it to let the owl in. The bird flew onto the counter, sliding in front of James. It stuck out its scrawny leg, waiting.

James looked quickly to Lily who was smiling. He held the leg of the bird, un-tying the letter, before petting the owl gently. It hooted at him, before jumping to the window and flying out, in one sweeping motion.

James smiled as well when he saw the familiar handwriting. Lily leaned over him, as he broke the seal and un-folded the letter. James paused and looked up at the Barman who had politely ignored the letter.

"Thank-you," James said sincerely. The Barman looked up, surprised.

"I didn't do nothing!" he said gruffly before picking up his rag and bending low, to retreive something from the counter's cupboards.

"Regardless," James added, walking back to the table to his friends.

He sat in the squeaky chair, and everyone huddled over him, as he completely opened it.

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_I thank you most humbly, for your loyalty to the cause. Please meet at this destination, for further instructions._

_171 Emerald Alley_

_Godrics Hollow_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius sighed in frustration as Lupin looked puzzled over the letter.

"He's not much for the whole instructions, when getting to the instructions, is he?" Sirius joked.

Lily frowned, "He's purposefully not giving out too much,"

Lupin re-read the address. "I've never even heard of the place, how does he know we'll find it?"

James stared at the location. "He knows,"

He said it without hesitation that it drew surprise to his friends.

"How's that?" Sirius added.

James looked up at him, "Because my relatives are buried there,"

* * *

"Father! I've told you, it'll only be for a little while," Lily said tiredly as she threw more clothes into her emerald green trunk stamped with her initials.

Her father sighed from the doorway.

"Lils- this is ridiculous! We barely know that boy!" he said crossing his arms as if that settled it.

She smiled at her father for his stubborness, then crossed her room to pick up still-pictures of her family from her dresser.

"You seem perfectly content with him, last you saw him. Anyways, I don't even know if that's where I'll be staying. But this is the only way to make sure nothing happens to you, can't you understand?" she smiled sadly at her father.

He uncrossed his arms and hugged his daughter.

"I can understand protecting your family. But don't you think this is supposed to be the other way around? Shouldn't I be protecting you from ol' what's his name?"

Despite her father's sincerity, Lily laughed.

"You can't protect me from the likes of him, Dad. Besides- we'll probably be moving a lot anyways. I assure you, James and I will keep our rooms separate, if that's what your so worried about," she said fast, quickly brushing over the impending danger.

Richard Evans smiled at his girl, "It's not the only thing I'm worried about," he said softly.

Lily paused her packing to breath silently through her nose, as she felt tears burn against her eyes.

"Dad!" she jumped into his arms.

Her father held her, quieting her sobbing. He ran his hand smoothly over her hair.

"You'll be fine...you'll be fine," he reassured her. And himself..

* * *

Sirius sat on James' bed, watching him pack. James had his back to him, while occasionally walking back and forth in the room, collecting various items.

"You really meant that? What you said back there in the bar? You'd be hap-" Sirius started before being interuppted.

James said quickly, " Yes."

Sirius shook his head, not looking at his best-friend.

James stopped his pacing, noticing the strange silence that had befallen.

Sirius finally looked up at him.

"I don't know what I'd do, James..." Sirius whispered, his eyes falling over James before looking away fast.

James stared in mute shock.

"Sirius I thought you'd do the same thing, I thought we all wanted-" James said before,

Sirius burst in with, "Yeah, I wanted to get rid of Him! Him and his stupid ideas, that destroyed my family! It's guys like Him, that make me look better than I am! I mean He-!" Sirius stopped and let his head fall in his hands.

James sat beside him on the bed, silently. His eyes roamed to his friend, who had always seemed the type to fight anything. Without hesistation. Without fear. It's where he, James, had gained much of his own confidence and fearlessness. He watched his friend sit mute beside him, pondering his own thoughts before,

Sirius muttered, "I'd kill him, because of what he's done. But with this war, James... we're not all going to make it. I don't know what I'll do, if something happens to you, Lily, Remus.. I think I'd go mad," Sirius whispered, braving to look at James.

James merely smiled, "So would I,"

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I'm still not done yet! I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't put in Peter Pettigrew yet. I don't know if I'll ever put him in, since he kind of needs to be put in...but I just really don't like him. :sighs: You'll probably see him soon. :grr: I don't like him...stupid filthy traitor...

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (because if I did, Lily and James woudn't have died:sniffles:) J.K Rowling owns it...and she's filthy rich because of it. Man...I'm jealous..

A/N: Later in this chapter, there are some characters in here that are not originally in the first Order of the Phoenix. So, bear with me. I just wanted them in here.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Slowly Progressing, aren't I?)

The four moved quickly over the cobble-stone street, avoiding the one lamp in the center of the village. James looked down, grateful that all of their feet had managed to stay under the cloak's magical protection. He never could quite understand how it did that. Covered all of them... weird. He pointed his wand down at the letter once more, engraving the number 171 into his mind. The sky was a so dark it looked black and the street lightly wet, from the recent rain. He stopped suddenly. Lily pushed into his back followed by Remus and Sirius pushing,halting as well.

An old woman glanced directly at the place they were standing. She walked slowly with her cane, turning to look at them twice, before dissappearing around the corner. James felt Lily sigh behind him.

"Close," she whispered.

He nodded and continued to walk closer to the homes, searching for the number.

He glanced at home's, occasionally looking through a window. He suddenly realized that the house was probably charmed, and that if he were to stare directly at the house, he probably wouldn't recgonize it as 171. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"James!" Lily whispered into his ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine, with her breath in his ear. It quickly subsided as he saw the old woman reappear again. She approached slowly, leaning heavily onto her cane. The old woman stood beneath the light of the lamp that they walked away from.

"Oi! Potter? Black? Are you lot here?" the woman's voice cracked through the silence. She looked off to her left, the opposite direction of where they were standing. James could hear the woman breathing loudly.

"My name's Mathilda... Mathilda Bagshot, I've come to take to you to 171. I'm a friend of Dumbledore's," her voice croaked. She looked around in the darkness for them.

James turned to look at his friends, whom he could barely make out their faces.

"Try it," Lupin whispered.

James nodded.

He slipped quietly from the cloak with his wand held aloft. He turned and noticed that his friends were still invisible. If this were something dangerous, he'd rather he himself, got hurt, than all of them.

"Mathilda Bagshot?" James asked, walking slowly towards her.

She turned quick at his voice, startled.

"Oi! Don't point that thing at me!" her voice jumped a few octaves, warily eyeing his wand.

He sighed, and lowered it slightly.

"I don't know you, Ms. Bagshot. For my own safety, I'd like to keep my wand ready," James whispered watching her face for any unusual response.

She stared wide-eyed at him.

"You'd think Dumbledore would send someone to attack you? Why I-" she shrilled but James interuppted.

"If you are who you say, then kindly direct me to Albus Dumbledore, please." James voice was quiet, but demanding.

She stared, affronted. Before nodding a few times and, walked slowly down the street.

James followed a good few feet away. As he was sure, the others were doing. But of course, he couldn't see them.

Mathilda stood in front of a house on the corner beside the graveyard.It was a pastel yellow, that looked faded in the darkness. Ivy grew on the siding of the front of the house, closely creeping up to the window. Ms Bagshot opened the short, black gate while walking up to the door. She knocked twice. Her fist balled up, hitting very fast against the door. Rather like a code..James thought.

A voice was heard on the other side, "Who goes?"

Mathilda cleared her throat, and firmly replied, "Mathilda Bagshot,"

The voice talked to someone else beyond the door before asking,

"What is your favorite treat?"

James tried to hide his snort, as Mathilda glared quickly at him.

"I like very much, tapioca pudding," she replied.

The sound of locks and deadbolts rattled and slid as the door opened, light pouring over the walkway.

"Potter here? All that came?" a man leaned heavily on his own cane. A blue eye swirling, strapped onto his head. James tried not to stare.

"Ah...I see-" the man muttered, looking at a place behind James.

James turned quickly, knowing that he shouldn't see them. But he did.

"Come in Potter, and you three!" he barked as Mathilda passed by him.

James barely squeezed himself through the door past the man.

Lily ripped off the cloak, holding the fine material in her hands. Her hair frizzed out a places and she looked angry at being caught. She marched up the stairs past the man, giving him a glare.

Lupin followed silently, as did Sirius who smirked.

James looked about the room, to the people, the random boxes piled against the walls, stairs that led somewhere, a kitchen to the right, the smell that wafted out was very appetizing.

Lily came to his side.

"How'd he see us?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled at her pout.

"I think it's that eye of his," Lupin muttered trying to avoid the man's stare.

James looked closely at the man. He was scarred in various places on his face. And the one leg that he wasn't leaning on, was fake, as far as James could tell. "Looks familiar," James whispered wondering where he had seen him before.

"I'm surprised you recgonize him, Mr. Potter," a familiar voice mused.

James turned to find Albus Dumbledore before him, holding a goblet of some golden-brown liquid.

"Auror, Alastor Moody," Dumbledore announced as Moody came to shake James's hand.

"Seen your Dad walking around the Ministry a few times," Moody said pleased to be introduced.

Dumbledore motioned to Lily, "Lily Evans, a former student of mine,"

Lily smiled and shook Moody's hand as well.

"Ah, this would be the girl! McGonagall says you'd make a fine Auror!" he boomed, smiling. His faced looked frightening, his scars stretching across his face, with his yellowing teeth shown through his smile.

"Really? I'd never considered it before," Lily said in awe of Moody and McGonagall.

Dumbledore's hand rested on Sirius' shoulder. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he said calmly gesturing to Lupin who shook hands with Moody.

An awkward silence fell over them, as Moody hobbled away and Dumbledore was looking around, beaming.

"Professor...what is this place?" Lily asked, taking in that more people had come from the kitchen. One of them looked extremely familiar.

"Ah, this Miss Evans, is currently the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore held his hands together as he smiled down at her.

James shifted uneasily thinking it a stupid question to ask but did anyways, "What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

* * *

Dumbledore merely smiled at him. "The Order of the Phoenix is an militia, of sorts. Created to thwart some of Voldemort's schemes, and he, himself should the opportunity arise."

"Was there a specific reason why we were brought here tonight, Professor?" Lupin asked suddenly.

Dumbledore replied with a simple, "No," then continued on, "however, we want you four involved. Learning from the more experienced members," he said pointing out a few of the older members of the Order.

"You, Miss Evans, will be training under Alastor himself- if you don't mind," he said, his eyes a twinkling blue.

Lily looked excitedly at James. "Yes! I would love that!" she breathed.

James was surprised to see Professor Flitwick join in on the conversation.

"Ah, Mr Potter... good to see you- has Albus told you?" he high voice squeaked, as he looked up at them, in his dwarfness.

Dumbledore nodded,and bowed his head. "Mr. Potter, you'll be with Filius, he has requested you personally,"

James knelt slightly to shake his old Professor's hand. "Thanks,Professor," he muttered.

The human-goblin smiled up at him, " Your work in Charms was nothing short of Outstanding, very impressive, Mr. Potter. Very impressing,"

James couldn't help but grin at the old man. He did have a knack for Charms, even he had to admit.

"What about me and Remus?" Sirius asked, feeling left out.

Dumbledore looked at him patiently, with a fond smile.

"I think you'll do well in a place familiar to you, Mr Black. You'll be grouped with Mr.Potter, as always,"

Sirius clapped James on the back. "Yes!"

"And you, Remus, I think you'll progress very quickly with Minerva McGonagall," he said pleasantly.

Lupin's excitement was radiating off of him. James laughed. He glanced around the room, catching the eye of a familiar friend. Not in the mood to talk, he looked quickly away. Not quick enough...

"James? Sirius?" a young man's pasty face appeared at Lily's side.

Lily smiled and hugged the man, that was alittle shorter than her.

His beady eyes sparked with joy. Peter's thin, light brown hair looked colorless in the light and very unkept.

"We haven't seen you ages," Lily exclaimed, finally releasing him.

Peter was blushing like mad, James noticed. He scowled.

"So, what have you been up to?" he said gruffly, hoping Peter Pettigrew noticed his sour tone.

Peter looked up at him. Literally... Wormtail was highly lacking in height.

"Been staying at Mum's, most of the time. Working in her little book shop," his teeth practically chattered from his excitement.

Lupin smiled kindly at him, as did Lily. James and Sirius both shared a frown, finding the small boy annoying.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew, I'll leave you five alone to catch up," Dumbledore bowed and dismissed himself from the group.

James looked into the kitchen where Dumbledore retreated. He sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna get something to drink, want anything?" he whispered to Lily. Her green eyes dazzled him and he was momentarily frozen.

"I'll come with you," she grabbed his hand and they told Lupin and Sirius where they were going before breaking off from their friends.

The kitchen was full of people, mostly older witches and wizards, sitting lazily at the two round tables on either side of the room.

A few witches were cooking up a storm, teaming up together, some making food while others handed it out.

James pulled out a chair from one of the tables, and let Lily sit down next to a few bright haired red-heads whose faces were sprinkled with freckles.

"Arthur! Scoot over, give him some room!" a red-headed woman hit a red-headed man over the head, with a rag. She settled a stack of plates onto the table, before putting her hands on her hips and resumed her scowling.

The man sighed and told a younger boy at the table to move, under the table and sit with his brother. The boy happily obliged.

James waved his hand at him, "Oh, he doesn't have to do that," knowing that it was futile, but feeling guilty either way.

The red-headed man smiled at him, his face very warm and friendly. "Nonsense," he looked down at his son for a moment before looking at James again, deciding something. He outstretched his hand across the table.

"Arthur Weasley," he introduced pleasantly, his other hand reaching up to fix his slipping glasses.

James smiled, liking this man already.

"James Potter," he said, taking the man's hand and sitting down opposite him.

Arthur choked on air, apparently. He managed to cough out, "Potter? The_ Potter's _son?Herollds's son? Oh, he's such a pleasant person, he is. I hear their extremely rich," he added on. James blushed, and looked away.

* * *

James felt tugging on his pants and bent over to look below the table at the 3 pairs of eyes staring up mischeaviously at him. He smiled at the youngest one, who was holding on to another boy, James immediately knew they were all brothers. Their red hair and freckles were an obvious giveaway.

"My sons- Bill the oldest, then there's Charlie, and Percy's the little one. I've got 2 others-twins, but they're with my parents." Arthur Weasley laughed naturally. "Those two can be quite a hand full, I couldn't ask them to watch over all of them," he said with a nod to the kids under the table.

"All boys?" Lily asked conversationally.

Arthur nodded, "Bit of a family curse, really. Haven't had a girl in the Weasley family for generations,"

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Weasley, you say?" he asked coolly.

Arthur nodded, suddenly wary. "That's right,"

Sirius smiled, "Black. I think I'm your cousin in some way," He leaned over the table, startled when a child grabbed a hold of his leg. He smiled gently at the child, who let go easily.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick's voice sounded in the kitchen. James glanced about the room, searching for the body that went with the voice. With a nudge in the arm from Lily, he looked down at his other side.

"You've got a new comrade to work with," he said excitedly.

A tall, muscular black man stood before them. James recgonzied him from Hogwarts, but this guy was from the year above him, and he was in Ravenclaw.

"Kingsley, you'll be working with James and I," Flitwick announced, his shrill voice piercing everyone's ears.

"Potter...yeah, I've seen you around before," his voice was surprisingly deep for someone not much older than James.

James smirked, "Yeah, you too." It was a mutual alliance. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Pretty good teamwork compatibility there.

Mrs.Weasley set a steaming plate of reuben sandwiches on the table. James had to admit, his mouth was watering.. and he wasn't even hungry!

"Oh, here! Molly dear, I'll move," Arthur moved from his chair as his exhausted wife slumped in it. Arthur easily picked up a sandwich and bit into it happily.

"Excellent work, dear." He finished chewing before he kissed her on the cheek.

James got up from his chair, "You go on and sit down, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head, "No,no. I'm fine!"

James smiled, "No, I'm going to try to find Dumbledore anyways,"

He held his hands on Lily's shoulders. He leaned over her and gently pulled back her deep red hair. One thing he hadn't anticipated when moving to kiss her cheek, was that she would turn so suddenly, his lips finding hers instead of her cheek. He didn't mind though in the least.

"Be back," he whispered softly.

He saw that she was red in the face, and the left the kitchen, smiling.

* * *

A/N: So how was that for Chapter 8? Now, the plot-line is definitely going to move from here on out. Because (as you've probably noticed from the chapters,) I'm running out of events to think of. I've introduced most of the characters that I want to. And hinted at a few others ( like the Weasley boys) just so you can get the whole time perspective. Because I think a little Bill and Charlie would be so cute!

Anyways, the story is going to move along now! Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Though I should totally own James Potter...:sighs:...Alas, he belongs to J.K as well) Why does she get all the men? **

**A/N: So really long chapter here. If you're a fan of this story, I think you might like this chapter. Then again, I was sleep deprived writing this for 4+ hours straight. So...it's 4:30 am in my time... I'm a bit tired... anyways, hope you like this chapter. And if you don't, I don't care cause I'm going to bed! Enjoy! **

**Review Please!!!**

****

****

**Chapter 9 ** **9/04 -9/05 2007 **

James could hear Arthur Weasley jabbering excitedly to his wife.

"Molly, James Potter! Seen him at the Ministry." his voice faded away in the crowd as James side-stepped a short, grouchy looking old man. His eyes trailed over the new arrivals, wondering where everyone was going to sleep.

"Hey, Potter!" the deep voice was un-mistakeable. James turned to find the tall, dark face of Kingsley Shacklebot looking down upon him.

"Flitwick's got an assignment," he muttered.

"An assignment?" James echoed. He didn't get an answer as Kingsley led him out of the crowded living room, near the stairs where a hallway led to other rooms. The light blue wallpaper was crinkling off the walls, and the scent of dust lingered in the air. The hallway was dark and small, Kingsley looked even more like a giant. They walked to the end of the hall, passed a bathroom where they nearly collided with a few witches. James turned to look at them in confusion. Did they all fit in there?

"Extension Charm," Kingsley said, watching James' face. Then he continued, "thought a genius like _you_ would've figured that out," he muttered in an undertone,that didn't go un-noticed considering the deepness of his voice.

James fought back the urge to retort. Their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alliance could only go so far. Lately,they haven't even had a long enough conversation for them to be enemies, yet.

"Wasn't saying that you weren't a genius.-don't know if you are." Kingsley added in a lighter tone.

James watched as he stopped at a door, near the end of the hall.

"Just that- for this stuff, the Order... you gotta think fast, y'know?" This time Kingsley turned to look at James, his hand on the doorknob.

James nodded, feeling stupid for not realizing a simple extension charm. He must've looked like an idiot. "I get it,"

With that being said, Kingsley knocked once, and opened the door.

* * *

"Ah, Kingsley and James! Excellent-" Dumbledore stood from his wooden chair near a bookshelf that rattled as they walked across the hardwood floor that sqeaked and groaned.

"Filius-if you will," Dumbledore nodded towards Professor Flitwick, who jumped from his chair across the room by a small bed. Very small bed.

"You two, and a select few members of the Order, are going to investigate a matter that Albus has been concerned for," Flitwick announced, his wizard hat barely reaching James' hips.

"What will we be doing?" James asked looking to Dumbledore, whose eyes were watching him, crystal blue.

"You shall know more, as Filius tells it." Dumbledore said it pleasantly enough, but his tone was firm.

James nodded.

A knock came from the door, and Sirius bound in nearly hitting James in the head with the door.

"You wanted to see me Professors?" Sirius asked,smiling at James who grinned back.

"Yes-you're with us,Black." Flitwick chipped.

"Albus-I shall contact you," he added to Dumbledore who smiled and nodded politely.

Flitwick left the room, as the three former students were left standing with the old Headmaster.

"I must inform you to be cautious, when traveling with the Order." Dumbledore said as he sat back down in the chair he started in.

Their attention now alerted Dumbledore continued, " If in any time during this mission- you feel wary of anything. Anything at all, I want you to tell Filius-or any Order member."

Sirius shifted slightly the floor groaning in protest.

"What do you expect to be out there, Professor?" he asked looking nervously at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster sighed wearily.

"I expect everything that I suspect, to be out there Mr Black. However- I can't expect what's unexpected, can I?" he added with a twinkle in his light eyes.

James smiled and thought for a moment that even Kingsley's face had twitched...but couldn't be sure.

Sirius looked to James, finally getting the joke.

"As you well know, Mr Black. There are many things out there, that are harmful to you. I suggest caution." Dumbledore finished.

The former students took in the silence as a parting.

"Well, see you later, Professor." James said awkwardly,feeling strange to still call him 'Professor'.

Dumbledore smiled, "Good luck,"

The three clambered back through the hallway and into the living room.

"Good! Are you three ready yet?" Flitwick squeaked over the noise as he saw their approach.

James' mind rushed, "Just one second, Professor!" He fled from the living room into the kitchen.

He looked about, Lily wasn't sitting in her chair anymore.

"Ah, Potter! Have a word?" Arthur Weasley came over carrying another plate of food.

James shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm leaving soon, I need-" he started as

Arthurt cut in, "So quickly?"

James shook his head, almost annoyed in his rush to see her.

"I'll be back. Where's Lily?" he asked, hazel eyes meeting copper-brown.

Arthur's eyes raised, "Oh! Well, she's over with Molly," he pointed to the stove where the two women were standing.

"Thanks," James smiled and waved as he squeezed in between chairs and tables to get to Lily.

"Now you've just got to keep flipping the meat about for a few- then make sure the toast is nice and toased-but you'll have to-" Molly was jabbering away at Lily who was holding a mitt on one hand, a flowery apron wrapped around her waist, hair tied back into a ponytail, also holding a pan of frying meat that was sizzling deliciously.

James felt breathless for some reason. He watched her for a few moments before touching lightly at her waist. In response, Lily jumped about half a foot.

She whirled around with the pan, where James quickly ducked. She looked down at him in annoyance at being caught unaware. James stood up as she gave the pan back to Molly.

"I've got to go," James whispered as he pulled her apron skirt towards him. Her arms reached to rest on his chest.

"I'll go with you. Where are-" she didn't get to finish.

James came in with, "Assignment, you can't come."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't go?" her hurt was undeniable.

James smiled and hugged her,feeling the sweat at the back and side of her neck. He pulled back to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back soon,I think." he added, releasing her with difficulty.

Lily still looked confused. Her face changed quickly as she smiled, "Soon, then. Be careful!"

This time she pulled James back to her, their eyes meeting for a moment before she pressed her lips to his.

James didn't let her do more than that, as he moved away from her. "Gotta go!" he called, practically fleeing from the room. From her.

* * *

They stepped back out into the cool, night air; coats being buttoned as they walked near the streetlight. The large group certainly looked very strange, thank goodness no Muggles were around to see them. James noticed a Hufflepuff boy was among them, the two nodded before Flitwick whispered,

"I've got the place. Everyone grab a hold of the person next to you. We'll apparate easier together, this way." Flitwick ordered, taking a hold of the Hufflepuff boy and a middle-aged woman's robes. James grabbed onto Sirius and an elderly man who smiled at him. James couldn't smile back, feeling increasingly nervous all of a sudden.

Then they were gone. James choked on air, as he felt the apparating sensation. He could feel Sirius and the others near him, but that was all. Blurring images passed by, as they apparated in a wooded area.

The group didn't speak, as everyone took in the location. Flitwick held up his finger, the single for 'hush'. They did as he whispered, "We're here to investigate the disappearance of one of our own. Doris Crockford, as you know: has not came to any of our events. Her contact with us has apparently been broekn. Our founder, fears the worst. She is a middle-aged woman, likely to be alone. Yes- lights are off, 'she' might be asleep." Flitwick peered around an Order member before nodding quickly.

Flitwick moved between a few people, "Mr Potter, Black!" his voice whispered urgently. Looking at each other, they moved towards his voice.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked kneeling to Flitwick's height.

The goblin-man smiled gratefully at him. "I've heard from our Founder that you two have..special abilities...-" his voice trailed off.

Again, Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Something that wouldn't recgonize you as humans to an un-trained eye," Flitwick urged.

James nodded, understanding. "Yes,Professor?" he questioned.

Flitwick lightly clapped his hands together, "It's true? Really-well, that's just impressive- I mean... well of course- yes. Yes, back to business," as a few members moved restlessly and one coughed to interuppt Flitwick's excitement. James looked sheepishly at Sirius, who was smirking.

"I'll need one of you to walk around the perimeter. Maybe glance in a window or two, but don't make it obvious! Just see if anyone is about," he whispered.

James looked to Sirius. "You're smaller than me. I'll be a giveaway," James muttered.

Sirius shook his head," Like a great big black dog, appearing out of a forest,won't?" he added with smile.

James looked down and sighed softly.

"Make your decisions quickly, m'boys." Flitwick's squeaky voice was barely noticeable, it was so quiet.

James looked to Sirius, confirming. "I'll go," he whispered. James stood to his full height.

"Just around the perimeter?" he said, to no one in particular.

"Yes," Flitwick answered.

James nodded, tensing himself for the change.

He walked suddenly back past a few members of the Order who look surprised, to a darker area of the forest.

"Mr Potter?" Flitwick muttered in the darkness.

"He's alright," Sirius' voice sounded loud in the silence. Sirius pointed to the tree behind James stood.

James untied his shoes, slipping them and his socks off.

He flung his coat, scarf, and shirt down on the ground. Hesitating before removing his belt.

"Won't peek I swear," he heard Sirius joke from the Order's circle.

He slipped off his pants quickly, while making sure his body wasn't in view.

Then he felt it again, his muscles tensing, limbs aching.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his body as he felt the change.

James clenched his fists and jaw, as he felt the warm aura close around him.

Almost instantly, his body transformed. Glowing dimly for a moment, before changing rapidly into an animal.

The stag reappeared from behind the tree.

James could almost hear everyone, excluding Sirius, take in a sharp breath of air.

He lifted his nose, which was longer, due to his form. Closing his black eyes, he sensed water near by. A creek, judging by the sound of it.

James lightly stepped his way over to the group, moving silently past them. Sirius smirking the entire time.

He pawed at the ground, feeling the soft snow beneath him. He had to at least look the part.

James walked slowly, as a stag would. Cautious, and feeling all the eyes of the others on his bare back.

He glided gently and silently to the side of the house, pretending to eat a weeds and grass that remained un-touched by the snow storms. Raising his head, his eyes darted to the window. Sheer curtains were drawn, so he couldn't really make out anything. He could however, tell that it was a bedroom. The bed was obvious.

James strained his neck, to look for a person in the bed, but his eyes didn't reach that far. Unless he wanted to jump up on the side of the house and look in. Which would have looked extremely unusual for an ordinary animal to be doing.

He let out a snort of air at his annoyance before continuing on. James came around to the front of the house, walking around the bushes that were directly in front of the front window. He pretended to nibble on those as well, before walking on the gravel sidewalk, that crunched loudly beneath his hooves.

James glanced around his surroundings. Halting to sense anyone in the air. Nothing. Not a whiff,or a sound from anyone. He continued on, circling the house. Stopping to listen, only to continue on again. He heard nothing from the house. Suggesting if anyone was in there, they were either, extremely quiet, asleep, or dead. He hoped it wasn't the latter. James walked back to the place where the members stood silently.

He walked behind his tree again as Flitwick chattered quietly, "Anything?"

James felt nervous that Flitwick's voice sounded so close. Next time,he was definitely making Sirius drop naked in front of a group of strangers.

"It's quiet. I think she might be in there, though. Got a feeling of it." James whispered.

The wind blew, rustling the branches of trees and their remaining leaves. James shivered, as he pulled on his shirt.

"How sure is this feeling?" Flitwick added.

James thought for a moment, "90 percent sure someone is in there. Dead or Alive, Professor," he said. Within a second, he realized how cold he must have sounded. Especially at Flitwick's silence.

James came around from the tree, pulling on his coat.

"Professor, I only meant that-" he began but Flitwick smiled gently and held up a hand.

"Albus, spoke highly of you, Mr Potter. He said that your skill and animalistic intution would help us greatly tonight. I believe he was right," Flitwick piped.

James smiled at the small man, feeling a strange affection for him.

Sirius walked quickly, but silently to the duo.

"Professor...someone's moving," he muttered.

James looked fast to the house as Flitwick replied, "What do you mean?"

Sirius nodded towards the house. "Even if I'm not in dog form. I catch a scent pretty well. I smell burning wood." he added pointing the corner of the house, in their view, which was the siding of the front. Light poured from the front, noticeably by the now dark appearance of the snow.

"Members, gather quickly!" Flitwick ordered. There was an immediate rush, where a circle of five people swarmed around Flitwick,Sirius, and James.

"Black. I'd like you to transform, quickly-" he added urgently. Sirius nodded and fled to behind the tree trunk.

"Potter-watch his back, while Kingsley-watch his. Half of us will come around the other side of the house. I'll stay with the boys. I want you four to go around. Stay low from the window. Pass them one at a time. Scan the area, we'll meet at the door. Let us go first, I'll call for Doris- if she doesn't answer- we'll break in." Flitwick whispered orders fast and decidedly.

Sirius reappeared as the large, black dog. He came to James' side, where James took a hold of his long fur.

* * *

Flitwick nodded towards Sirius. "If you feel the need to transform back, I want you to come back here. And stay here. If there are outsiders out there, it was suggested that they not know of our advantages." he patted Sirius on the head, as Sirius wagged his tail in understanding.

"Stay close to James. And follow me," he ordered softly as the group of four other members walked ahead, their wands held tightly. Which reminded James, as he whipped his out from inside the arm of his coat. Kingsley towered over Flitwick as he was the next to follow him out of the forest's edge. They walked stealthily across the snow, stepping in a few of James' stag prints. Flitwick didn't need to duck beneath the window. As Kingsley practically laid on the ground and slid himself in the snow. As did James. Sirius in dog form crept on his lowly on his paws. Flitwick held up his arm, slowly as they were ready to follow. A motion to stop. But he put it down a moment later. James looked around, feeling overly alert now.

James could have sworn that he saw someone in the woods, but the image vanished. He looked down to Sirius who seemed to notice nothing. He moved to Flitwick, who was whispering an incantation under his breath. Puffs of air, coiling around his small head, before vanishing in the air. James lightly touched his shoulder and knelt down. "I don't think we're alone," he whispered trusting his instincts as Dumbledore requested.

Flitwick nodded to him, and sighed. "We are to retrieve her, regardless."

James took this in and held his wand tighter. So this entire time, they knew people would be here. But why then, did Flitwick bring on all the precautions of having James search the perimeter? What was he expecting to be surprised if Death Eaters jumped out and cursed him into oblivion? No, Flitwick hadn't been positive that they were going to be here. If anything he used James to gather information as to whether they were concealing themselves with charms. That had to be it.

Flitwick walked briskly around the corner, side-stepping the bushes just as stag-James had.

James saw the other four Order members were moving about to the front as well. They however, had their backs to Flitwick, their fronts holding up wands, staring out at the long stretch of a driveway and land before them. They made a sort of arc around Flitwick, James, Sirius, and Kingsley. Sirius approached the door, his snout sniffing loudly in the quiet. He seemed satisfied because he came back to Flitwick, nudging the little man. Flitwick patted him on the head and held up his wand. As did James and Kingsley.

Flitwick cleared his throat and whispered, "Alohomora," The sound of the lock 'clicked'. The door moved silently, opening. Flitwick stepped over the threshold, dog-Sirius, James and Kingsley quickly following. James peeked behind him to look at the four Order members still staring out in front of them, their backs to him.

"Doris? Doris Crockford? Are you here?" Flitwick's high voice punctured the silence, startling James. James felt Sirius stiffen beside him, his dog-ears perking up at a sound only he could hear. Flitwick noticed as well. "Doris? Are you well?" his voice called out again. This time all of them heard the squeaking of wood.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice called back. James could see her shadow from the light coming from the room that she was exiting.

"It is I, Filius! Filius Flitwick!" James happened to notice that Flitwick was clenching his wand extremely tight.

The woman finally appeared. Judging from her appearance, she just rolled out of bed. Her greying hair was tangled and bushy about her face. She wore a long, light blue nightgown that was decorated with yellow daisy's, that reached her ankles. She held her wand as well. Either from charming something in the kitchen.. or something else. James took a step close to Flitwick, suddenly protective for the small man.

"Flitwick? From Hogwarts?" she asked, breaking the silence.

James tried not to hide his sudden disbelief. His mind worked quickly. If this woman was a true member of the Order, wouldn't she know that Flitwick was a Hogwarts teacher? Everyone knew that. Well, everyone who knew Hogwarts...

"Yes, of course, Doris dear!" Flitwick shrilled, his wand still held tightly.

The woman pondered for a moment. Yes-I thought as much..." silence passed again.

James felt it. The tension in the room grew. Neither made a move, and his arm flexed painfully at his instincts to cast protective charms everywhere.

The woman looked up again, and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, did you want some tea? I was just putting it on-" she added mildly, surprising them. Flitwick lowered his wand with a smile.

"That would be-" he began but was cut off.

Many things happened at once. A green light of a curse flew at them, as James yelled, "Protego!" as Kingsley bellowed, "Confundo!"

James' spell set up a shield around them, as the killing curse dissappated. Kingsley's charm missed. Dog-Sirius bounded forward jumping on the shocked woman. "Expelliarmus!" James called, snatching her wand quickly. He ran to Sirius' side, as he heard Padfoot growling dangerously, baring his sharp fangs. James pulled on Sirius' fur, to get him out of the way. Sirus moved without hesiation, but began snapping his teeth, threateningly.

"Incarcerous," James said,glaring at the woman who had just tried to kill Filius Flitwick.With a snap, snake-like ropes appeared, wrapping themselves around the woman, who kicked her feet fiercely before they too, were bound.

Kingsley appeared beside him, "Petrificus Totalus," the black man muttered, pointing his wand at the woman whose eyes froze at her petrification.

James looked angrily at the woman, "Serves you right," Realizing something, he turned fast to see Professor Flitwick standing silently. His wand still half-lowered. "Professor?" James asked softly, walking to the small man. Flitwick dropped his wand in defeat,and he fell a short distance to sit on the floor. His hands immediately went to hide his face. "Professor?" James asked rushing to his side and picking up the wand the man had just abandoned.

"So foolish," the goblin-man whispered.

* * *

James' heart was hammering from adrenaline. "Professor, not now. We've got do something about her," he gestured to over his shoulder where Kingsley was letting Sirius grab her nightgown from the bottom hem, catching it in his teeth, to drag her towards the door. Kingsley followed wand held up.

Flitwick looked up, as if realizing where they were. With a strange look to James, he clambered to his feet, wobbling slightly as James steadied him. "Of course- of course! Yes, let's get her outside!"

They walked back outside to where the four still remained, wands held up. Only this time others were out on the lot with them. James noticed maybe six people. Dressed in long black cloaks,their faces covered by masks.

Flitwick stopped James, Kingsley, and Sirius with Doris from going any further. He whispered, "Padfoot go back inside. Take her with you, and go back to Our Founder. I assume you can remember?" he didn't chance a glance at Sirius who easily began dragging Doris Crockford by the fabric on her shoulders.

James felt suddenly alone. It was likely that Flitwick had just ordered Sirius to apparate with Crockford, and that he wouldn't be returning for the inevitable fight.

And it had started without warning. About four or five killing curses were shot off. James not exactly sure which side was casting them, cast a protective shield around them. Except that after another round of curses hit it, the invisible shield vanished instantly. Angry that his charm died so easily, James joined one of the younger men who was cursing a Death Eater closer to the side of the house.

"Conjunctivitis!" James yelled, concentrating hard on the target's face. The Death Eater in surprise, let go of his wand, clutching at his face-his eyes;especially. The young Order member moved on to another Death Eater. As the one James just cursed, was screaming blindly about, fumbling before finally another Order member stupefied him and he lay still.

James moved as well, pointing his wand at a random Death Eater, shouting, "Liquidus Artus!" The Death Eater's arms fell limply against his side, almost jelly-like in the way he tried to move them. He was quickly stunned by Kingsley. They looked at each other for a moment, then James grinned. Surprisingly, Kingsley smiled back. James didn't even see the curse coming. He was knocked flat on his back, blood gushing from his chest and arms. For a moment he was stunned, before someone had helped him up.

"Potter? Are you alright? Potter!" the voice called urgently.

James nodded his head. He couldn't understand what the guy was yelling about. Alittle shaken, but he was fine. Then he fell again. Another voice, Flitwick's came beside him.

"Take him back, Podmore. Come back if you can." Flitwick said to Podmore, as James couldn't really see who Podmore was with all the blood and the dark. He just decided to close his eyes. He felt the pull of Podmore apparating, and he winced as he now knew what curse was thrown at him. And if he ever saw the person who created the blasted curse again, he was going to kill him.

James could tell they were back from the smell of the kitchen, and the sudden gasps of surprise at their arrival. He probably was worth gasping in horror at, he had to admit. He dreaded passing a mirror. "Help me carry him, Arthur!" Podmore called and James felt another's arms hold him. James thought for a moment that he had blacked out. In one second he was being held in the air, and now he was resting on some hard, cold surface with people shouting his name.

He opened his eyes to find a woman wiping quickly at the blood on his face. "Potter? Can you talk?" she asked, noticing his eyes opening.

He squinted against the brightness of a light, hovering above them. "Yes," he mumbled sluggishly.

The woman seemed satisfied as she left for a moment, to quickly reappear in his vision again. "Devil's luck, Potter." she said dipping a clean rag into a bowl of copper colored liquid. She pressured the cool,wet rag on his chest when he realized he was shirtless. It stung horribly, and he tried not to verbalize his pain.

"He'll be alright? Won't he, Dorcas?" James heard a familiar voice ask softly. James raised his head slightly to see Remus Lupin clutching a bottle of dittany.

"Moony! You all right?" James asked, seeing a familiar face. He saw that Lupin smiled.

As another voice interceded, "Looks a lot better than you,mate." James didn't have to look up to know that Sirius was hovering over him as well.

* * *

"How's our lady?" James asked,his voice muffled as Dorcas brought the rag over his face.

"The fake one, you mean? Doris Crockford is MIA. Whoever this was, is using the Polyjoice Potion. Dumbledore's got 'her' under lock and key, until the effects wear off." Sirius said settling himself in a chair by the table.

James noticed, with more clarity that he was laying on one of the kitchen tables. He flinched as Dorcas brought out bandages, touching his wounds with the material. She moved her hand on his back, urging him to sit up. He did, with great effort. Sirius had to help. The fair-haired woman brought the bandage around his middle, letting Sirius hold his weight as she moved the bandage starting from his side to across his stomach under his back, then back up to his side again. She looped it around him several times before she decided that the bandage was thick enough that he couldn't breathe.

"Careful, Potter." As she moved and grabbed a hold of his legs, swinging him around to where his legs hung off the shortest end of the rectangular table. James lifted his body slightly before hopping off the table, wincing when his legs hit the ground. He straightened his back, looking for his shirt just as Lupin handed it to him. It was in shreds. Worse than shreds. He just couldn't think of a word. The bronze-gold color of his shirt, darkened inscreasingly with large spots of red, most of the red had dulled to an almost black color.

"My shirt," James uttered.

"Sectumsempra, right?" Sirius added,looking at the gashes on James' face and body.

"I guess," James added, still in shock of his shirt.

"You really are lucky, James. I can't believe they know it!" Lupin said looking worried.

James and Sirius both muttered, "I can."

In an instant James was suddenly aware of every wound on his body, as Lily Evans ran into. Literally ran. Her arms were fiercely around him, risking his ability to breathe as it were, he couldn't now.

"Lily-" he choked out, from lack of air and pain.

She pulled back slightly, her hands holding onto the belt loops of his pants.

He was now aware that tears were in her eyes. However, they were a blazing green. _Angry tears_, he wondered.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she screamed. It looked like she wanted to hit him, but given his current state, she decided better on it. She crossed her arms in frustration.

"You guy's were late! First Sirius comes back with that woman by himself! Then you show up like this! Do you realize how much you've worried everyone? And look at you! You're horrible! I don't see how you're awake," she screeched.He wondered if anyone that was asleep, could remain to be asleep now.

James smiled,finding that it hurt. "To see the lovely and peaceful face of the woman I love?" James charmed.

Lily's anger faultered into hopelessness as Sirius and Lupin seemed to conviently slip away. She came back to him, holding onto him gently as he moved an arm around her.

"I was worried is all," she pouted.

James sighed, content. "I'd be more worried for the Death Eater that cast it. He's going to get a mouth-full the next I run into him."

Lily and James both laughed quietly.

* * *

A/N: Dang this was a long chapter...for me, anyways... whew!

Okay, if you have noticed I've put little asteriks in certain parts of the story. Two, I think. Their right by each other anways.

The first asterik is marked next to the spell, "Conjunctivitis" Which is a spell that attacks the eyes. In Goblet of Fire, Krum used it against his Dragon in his 1st task.

The second asterik is an incantation that I made up, "Liquidus Artus" which in English translates to Limp Limbs. I couldn't find an incantation to J.K. Rowling "Jelly-Limb" jinx, so I made one up.

So, tell me! How'd you like it so far???? Well, you should totally review and tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter. Honestly, if I did: the Marauders (excluding Pettigrew) wouldn't have died! ;( So, no I don't own Harry Potter. (Can I own James???) :smiles:**

**Chapter 10**

"Potter? You all right?" James heard Moody growl, his leg thumping on the wood floor as he walked towards James and Lily.

James nodded, trying to ignore all the faces that had turned when he walked into the room, looking like an escaped St.Mungo's patient.

"Dorcas fixed you nice, then?" Moody added, trying to make conversation.

For some reason he felt distracted, maybe it was Lily's prescense. Her warm hand around his was having curious effects on him. He kept looking at her, for one. Another; he was sure he was smiling, for no reason at all.

"Yes, I meant to thank her," James said looking from the beautiful face of Lily to the hideous face of Moody.

Moody's blue eye swirled in his head. "What curse got thrown at you?" He asked, taking in the bandage wrapped around James' mid-section. "You looked a right mess when they brought you in, the blood and all,"

James lightly touched his stomach, taking in a breath of air when it stung. "Sectumsempra- a cutting curse," He couldn't help but notice Lily's hand tightened around his as he said this.

Moody merely growled again, taking this in. A short silence passed between the teenagers and the Auror before Moody said, "Heard you fought pretty well-even Podmore was impressed,"

This bit of information should have surprised James, but he found he was rather tired, and wasn't really listening to the Auror. He managed a 'uh-huh' before Lily finally stepped in.

"I think he's just tired, Alastor-" she said lightly, putting her arm around his waist carefully. He relaxed against her. "All the blood loss, he should probably get some proper rest," she said dragging James along with her, into the hallway.

They walked rather slowly, James wincing when Lily wasn't looking. Even more slowly, they climbed the staircase to the upper floor, announcing their prescense by the sqeaking of the stair's floorboards. James was putting his hand heavily onto the wall, as Lily moved over to the side of the narrow corridor to let a small, elderly woman hobble past them with a polite smile.

James glanced up, finally looking about. There weren't that many doors on this floor, and he didnt' notice another staircase. He leaned next to Lily, "Where am I supposed to sleep?" he whispered. But she just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said leading him to the second door on the right. She knocked quietly and the two paused waiting for a reaction. The door opened, revealing Kingsley Shacklebolt standing shirtless in the dimly lit room.

"Made it all right, then?" he joked, actually seeming friendly. James smiled slightly as did Lily, her smile seemed more forced, however.

"He needs to get some rest. Could you take care of him, Kingsley?" she asked, letting go of James much to his disappointment. James frowned.

"I can take care of myself," he mumbled half-heartedly. He didn't want Lily to think that he didn't appreciate her help, he welcomed hers. It was Kingsley's sure to be comforting hand, that he rejected. He watched Lily roll her eyes.

"Then, I'll leave you be," she said coolly. Kingsley smiled.

James watched her move quickly out of the room, turning her back to him. He made a fast jerk towards the door, when he realized with pain, that he had done something to his stomach. Gasping in a lungful of air, he held his stomach lightly. James looked up, hoping she hadn't left yet.

"Lily- I didn't mean that, I just -" he was silence by a look from her, as she came back into the room.

She walked up to him, taking a hold of his belt loops, that she had done earlier. Then she put one of her pale, lightly freckled hands carefully on the bottom of his stomach-lower than the bandages that covered his wounds. Surprisingly, he felt a tingle at her touch rather than pain.

" I know that..." she sighed, then looked up at him. Again he felt his heart jolt, as her green eyes pierced into his hazel. But then she had to go and ruin it all and smile up at him, stopping his heart completely.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" she joked.

He felt himself smiling, the pain in his middle, suddenly gone. "Yes, only for you,"

She looked down again, avoiding his gaze. He frowned instinctively. He didn't like it when she hid her eyes from him. He took a hold of her chin, and pulled her face up.

"Lily?" he asked, uncertainly seeing the wetness reflecting in her eyes by the lamp, in the corner of the room.

She looked away again, forcing her face downward. James hadn't noticed when Kingsley disappeared. One second, he was looking bewildered at Lily, then he decided to question Kingsley on this, but he had already vanished. When had he done that? Silence passed between them. James didn't know how to break it, and Lily didn't seem willing to.

James sighed. "What's wrong, Lily?" he asked quietly.

She didn't answer him at first. There was a long pause before she finally said, "I'm so scared," with confessing this, a sob escaped her, that surprised her and James. He held her fiercely against him, suddenly scared himself.

"Of what?" he asked when he felt that she had stopped shaking.

This time she didn't wait too long to answer, she had looked him squarely in the face.

"Everything-" and then very quickly she poured out, "I mean- first you say that you're all willing to die for Dumbledore,and I of course I'm proud of that and I want to too! But then I'm scared out of my mind, because what am I going to do without you- and then tonight-with that horrible woman, and the fight- and you got hurt..." she paused momentarily to catch her breath before continuing, "and Sirius too, and Remus-he's going on an assignment with McGonagall! I mean-what if something happens to him? And then Moody told me that I was going to go with him- I mean, I just got here! I don't want to leave already! I know that it's the right thing to do, to fight- but I don't think I'm ready yet!" she cried again as James watched, speechlessly horrified.

"You're leaving? To fight-?" he spoke softly, trying to imagine his Lily in the mix that had happened at Crackford's house. He couldn't see her there. He didn't want to see her there. Or anywhere in the fights. She didn't speak but nodded mutely.

"When? Why?" he added.

"Tomorrow night-Moody says he's found a Death Eater hideout," she murmured still not looking at him.

James looked away from her to stare at the wall. It was a pale green color, that felt him feel even more constricted. There were two sets of bunkbeds, rooming four people. Another bed was pushed against the wall, it's sheets neatly laid out.

"I'm not afraid of the Death Eaters," Lily finally broke through his inspection of the room. "I'm afraid of what they'll do to the people I love." Her words hung in the air, and James pondered over them.

A little smile crossed his face, as he thought of a particular word. Lily met his gaze, questioning him with her eyes.

"Why- you love me?" he asked, his voice going up in his fake girlish imitation of Lily.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, biting on the inside of her cheek.

"Why? Didn't you know?" she added smartly, throwing back what he had said to her in Slughorn's dungeon.

He laughed, endeared by her even more. "Yeah, there's no way you'd hang around me otherwise!" James threw his arm around her, catching her against him. He pecked her cheek with his lips and he felt her smile.

"Oh, I have other excuses-but I think that's my best," she joked.

"That's a pretty sad excuse, if you ask me," Sirius said from the doorway. He leaned casually against the frame, smiling at them.

James held firmly to Lily as she tried to wrestle from his grasp.

"Can't you people tell time?" he asked smoothly, while heading over to one of the bunk beds, falling onto the bottom bunk.

Lily and James looked at each other.

"It's 12:30 in the morning," Sirius added pushing up the matress above him.

"I've got to get to bed!" Lily half-yelled, she tried pulling away from James but he held onto her. After a moment of struggling, she finally stopped and looked helplessly at him. "Let me go, will you?"

He smirked. "Not yet," he chirped.

Lily rolled her eyes, and raising herself up to kiss him lightly. "Good-night,"

James smiled, "Night."

Lily left the room, closing the door behind her, only to have Kingsley walk-in along with Remus.

* * *

Determined not to speak of what Sirius had just witnessed James asked Lupin, "So you're going with McGonagall?"

Lupin nodded as he climbed onto the top bunk, opposite James and Sirius.

James held onto the bunkbed as he lifted his leg up, to kick Sirius' arm.

"What?" he asked, as James sat at the end of the bed.

James smiled and pointed upwards. With a snort of aggrivation, Sirius rolled off the bed and hopped onto the top bunk.

Kingsley had already laid out onto his bunk, his feet almost,comically, dangling off the end.

James crawled ono his bed, and threw back the covers. The only sound that came in the room was the deep breathing of Kingsley, and the occassional squeaking of a bed when someone would move.

"So what was with the water works?" Sirius whispered.

James cleared his throat as quietly as he could, finding that it was rather dry.

"She's worried about us-" James said softly, worrying more for her and the upcoming mission.

"Why?" Sirius asked immediately.

James smiled automatically. He knew Sirius would say that.

"She cares, Sirius. I imagine James coming back the way he did, scared her wit-less," they heard Lupin reply from the top bunkbed opposite them.

James, and everyone else in the room heard Sirius shift uncomfortably on his bed.

"Ah.. she shouldn't- I mean, Prongs turned up all right," he said.

"Yes-he made it out, alive. But I think what's concerning her is that James isn't exactly an amateur when it comes to knowing his curses," Lupin replied easily.

Both Sirius and James said, "What?"

They heard Lupin sigh loudly with their ignorance.

"James isn't stupid! He's good with a wand, and look what happened to him! Sirius, he could have been seriously hurt! And that was only your first fight! I'd be afraid to see more!" he said, his voicing raising from his ranting.

"It's not like I don't care- I just mean...you know-" Sirius said, sounding suddenly depressed.

James moved his head to look up at Remus, finding that it was rather painful to move his stomach.

"We all knew the risks we were going to take, Remus. Even Lily," James said quietly, even though he was pretty sure that Kingsley was wide awake.

"Lily?" Sirius called from above.

"She's going out with Moody tomorrow night," James said, finding his throat becoming rather tight.

Sirius snorted. "Let's go with her! Death Eaters won't get within wand's length from her, with us around!"

Lupin smiled. "Dont' forget: she's pretty good with a wand herself,"

They muttered in agreement. James could only too easily remember when she frequently used her wand on him. Yes, she was very good with a wand. But the fact still remained...

"I don't like her going out there," James said sternly.

"She won't be alone, James." Lupin said matter-of-factly.

"And like he said, she's not exactly a damsel when it comes to the distress," Sirius said lightly.

James pulled his covers up to his face, cuddling into them.

"I just don't like it," he muttered childishly.

* * *

The next morning, as James carefully dressed relieved to finally see that his trunk had somehow managed to appear by the side of his bed, he suddenly thought of a solution of the 'Lily's mission' problem that he had been brooding over.

He walked down the stairs to the living room, almost cheerfully when he was greeted with Arthur Weasley at the bottom.

"Cuts doing all right, James?" he asked, his brown eyes going over the bandages that had become loose with James' restless sleep.

James smiled. "Yeah,they're doing alright. Sorry for the trouble last night," he apologized, briefly remembering that Arthur had helped bring James in. Arthur beamed.

"No problem at all!" he said happily, as the two made their way into the kitchen, that despite the early hour, was bustling with women. Most or all of them were scurrying about the cupboards, getting out pans, plates, and anything else they needed. James highly doubted that anyone upstairs asleep, was now, judging by the hustle of the kitchen.

This was confirmed when Sirius came into the room, yawning. His dark hair falling elegantly into his face, though the rest of it seemed just as out of control as James' hair was on a good day.

"Doesn't anyone in this place know how to sleep?" he asked, in between yawns.

"Apparently you don't," Lily said smoothly brushing past Sirius easily to come to James.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't having sweet, pleasant dreams of Prongs- I'd prefer not to, if you don't mind." Sirius joked right back.

Lily rolled her eyes, hooking her arm through James'.

"I wasn't dreaming about James, if you really want to know," she said peevishly. James almost thought she would stick out her tongue at Sirius, but she didn't.

James let out a laugh. "Let's stop this arguement before blood is spilled. I've already made them disinfect the kitchen once," James said groaning, as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs at the table, he was pretty sure, that he had laid on the previous night.

Sirius and Lily both laughed. Sirius' more of a bark, Lily's more of a loud giggle. But either way, their amusement was his amusement, and James found himself smiling stupidly.

Lily sat in a chair next to him, then pulled it up closer. The same with Sirius, only Padfoot decided on not holding James' hand.

"Oh! Lily, dear- I was wondering if you'd like to help us this morning-" asked a flustered, red-faced Molly Weasley. Lily instantly agreed, eagerly hopping up from the chair that she had just sat in.

James waited until she was out of ear-shot before he leaned into Sirius and said, "I think I've come up with an idea."

Sirius glanced at him from the corner of his grey eyes. "That can't be good," he muttered as James rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking that I'll just ask Moody if I can tag along, fight if I have to- but mostly,stay near her." James muttered right back, eyeing Lily to make sure she hadn't overheard.

"She won't like that," Sirius said looking at Lily as well.

James nodded. Which was precisely why she wouldn't know, until he would be walking out the door with them.

"Don't think Moody will take you-" Sirius said easily as James cut in,

"Why not?" he whispered fiercely.

Sirius gave a crooked sort of smile.

"Look at you-they're going against a hoard of Death Eaters, and you're still on the mend, mate. He'll turn you down faster than Lily ever did," Sirius grinned. James, however, frowned upon hearing this. He didn't let the Lily part of the joke faze him, for up until now, he hadn't even considered his own health into the mix. Well, if he was defending, he wouldn't need to be close. He could keep a safe distance away, no harm could come to him.

"I'm still going to speak to Moody about it," James grumbled, suddenly put-out.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be surprised when he turns you down."

James looked the other way, watching a few more wizards walk slowly and sleepily into the kitchen. Most easily plopped down in the seats, half-awake. James wasn't surprised until Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.

Almost embarassingly wearing a white nightgown, covered by a royal purple robe, with a gold intricate lining that spread into a loopy design on his sleeves and front.

James felt uncomfortable when Dumbledore chose to sit at their table with a polite, "May I?"

Not able to say no, James and Sirius both motioned hugely for the man to sit.

Dumbledore, despite his garments suggesting otherwise, looked mightily awake and chipper. His sparkling blue eyes were roaming over the tables to the people sitting. Then James noticed that he glance out the window, into a bright, clear morning sky.

"Wonderful day," he said mildly.

James and Sirius both muttered in agreement. Suddenly James felt the blue eyes staring him down.

"I assume you've heard of what is occur tonight? Miss Evans has told you, surely?" Dumbledore asked with everything in a polite tone, folding his hands regally on the table.

James chanced a glance at Sirius, before answering, "Yes. Lily's told me that she's going with Moody tonight-" James said, getting even more uncomfortable. He had the distinct impression that Professor Dumbledore knew exactly why, James was feeling uncomfortably with the subject too.

"Yes- I see...you're nervous for her, no doubt?"

Again, James tried to look at Sirius who was purposefully not meeting his gaze. His hazel eyes then roamed to find Lily, her back to them helping Molly at the oven.

"Yes, very" James said shortly. Dumbledore smiled gently.

"I would not send her out with Alastor unless, I knew that she would be able to handle herself," Dumbledore said, speaking quietly.

* * *

James made the mistake of looking at Dumbledore, knowing that he shouldn't worry for her...and yet...

"Professor, I know she's capable with a wand-" James said as Dumbledore cut in,

"Yes, you've been on the other end of most of her spells-" he said smiling.

James smiled as well, though remained focused on his plan.

"It's just- she's a muggle born, Professor. I know that doesn't make a difference in skill, but to the Death Eaters- they'll know. You know as well as I do, most will go for her as a target. They'll try to hurt her the worst," James whispered fiercely, suddenly shaking. He didn't even know why.

Dumbledore seemed to be pondering something, while Sirius was picking at his arm, looking out of place.

"What is it you are asking, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Again, James felt that his old Headmaster knew exactly what he was asking but humored him nonetheless.

"I would like to have your permission, to go with her." he said quickly before he lost the nerve.

James heard Sirius try to hide his snort of surprise by turning it into a cough. James patted him roughly on the back.

Dumbledore sat silently for a few moments, James half-hopeful the other half painfully disappointed.

"I'm afraid, Mr Potter - that presently, judging by your physical state- you are not fit to accompany them tonight." Dumbledore said apollogetically.

James' breath seemed to freeze in his lungs.

"Please, Professor! I'll heal myself up! I will be ready!" James said suddenly determined. Without realizing it, he was staring directly at Dumbledore. Demanding and pleading with his eyes.

Dumbledore sighed, sounding rather weary.

"Yes- it seems you are all too ready," he added lightly.

There was a silent pause after that. James sat mute, not understanding Dumbledore's comment. Whether it was a compliment, or an old man's warning. It didn't sound like the Dumbledore he knew from Hogwarts. But then, the Headmaster smiled joyfully.

"If you can ready yourself by sunset, Mr Potter. I would also like you to ask Alastor himself-much more polite," he said taking the plate that Molly Weasley had offered him.

The food was passed around, gradually as more people filed into the kitchen. It seemed even more members of the Order had arrived, since just last night. James couldn't recognize a quarter of the new people he saw eating, and chatting in the living room; seeing as how the kitchen was packed full.

After most of the members of the Order had finished eating, Dumbledore stood firmly in the door frame, settling himself in between the living room and the kitchen.

"Members-I would like to announce that today, we'll be having something of a family portrait taken in the living room at approxiamtely 4 o' clock this evening." he said quite cheefully, as a few young male members, groaned. Molly Weasley patted her hair nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, Molly dear- you look lovely! No-Sturgis, there's no specific dress requirement. Though, I do suggest you dress- Hmmm??? Yes, Peter?... Oh- we'll be clearing the space out of course. No I don't imagine all of us would fit very well, in here, do you?" Dumbledore said pleasantly, chattering among all the members who had asked questions.

Lily groaned as she sat beside James, stabbing her fork into a few eggs.

"What's the matter?" James asked, taken in her sudden tired appearance. Does cooking really take that much out of a woman? Then again, he certainly wouldn't be able to cook for sixty people at a time. No, he much preferred sitting here with Sirius and Arthur- talking about things of unimportance.

She chewed her scrambled eggs, swallowed, then answered. "Kind of reminds of my old muggle school," she said smiling.

James tilted his head curiously.

"You were forced to cook?" he asked,finding that very strange indeed.

She laughed and shook her head. Then gave him an amused look.

"No! I meant, taking a big group picture!" she said, still laughing at him as she downed a few gulps of apple juice.

James looked to the crowded living room.

"In my muggle school, every year they would take pictures of us students- I suppose to record, how we've changed throughout the years. I always hated it though, Mum would always wake me up early- then she'd have to curl my hair. Sometimes she'd burn me with the curling iron- and that hurt.. it was really all very annoying," she said quickly, while spreading jam onto her wheat toast.

James who had absolutely no idea what a 'curling iron' was, tried to keep his interest in her rant. It burned... hmm..- so why did her mother use this 'curling iron'? Very curious. And Muggles took these pictures every year? James had to admit, the prospect of having his mother wake him up very early to play with his hair, didn't sound very fun either. He agreed with Lily on that.

"It's a good idea though- you know. I think I'd like a copy of the picture, if I could." Lily added, letting Sirius steal a piece of bacon off her plate. James, realizing that Sirius could get away with it, decided to take a piece as well.

James thought on her comment before he said, "It'll be the first picture I'd have of you."

Lily smiled. "I've given you a picture of me,"

James shook his head. "No-I mean, a wizarding photograph. Your muggle photos scare me, the way the Muggles just stare right at you. Not blinking at all, it's creepy!" James said, shuddering when he rememberd Lily show him some pictures of her muggle friends.

Lily laughed, and then smiled adoringly at James.

James was suddenly aware that someone had interuppted them in their moment, when he heard the throat clearing.

He looked up to find Alastor Moody, leaning on his cane while staring at the couple.

"Dumbledore says you want to come along tonight?" he asked sharply.

Lily's head snapped in James' direction.

"You what?" she said quietly. Though James could tell, a storm was brewing.

He looked quickly to Moody, then back and forth between him and Lily.

"Yes- I'd like to go, and I'll be fine-" he said the first half to Moody and then second to Lily.

Lily huffed angrily. "Oh! You'll be 'fine', will you?" she said mocking him.

James looked embarrassed to Moody, but the Auror seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"Yes- I'll be fine," James said sternly meeting Lily's gaze.

But she didn't match him. She looked away and rolled her green eyes.

"Oh, you'll be 'fine' alright," she hissed, pointedly poking James lightly in the side.

He took in a sharp gasp of air at her light touch. Pain shot from the tiny spot where her fingertip grazed.

"You'll be fine?" she murmured.

James watched her defeated eyes.

"I'll have Padfoot and Moony patch me up, no problem!" James said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily looked to Sirius, who heard his name and perked up.

"Uh sure!" he said, clearly obvious that he was just now tuning in.

"See?" James said quickly anyways. He switched his gaze to Moody.

"I'll be ready," he added to the Auror.

The Auror grumbled something, as he was leaving.

James was sure he heard the words, "You better be."

* * *

A/N: So, how do you like it? Yeah, I was thinking that by now I would've been done with story. But no! I've got like a million ideas now! I've just got to figure out how to put them all together with J.K's timeline. ...this is hard... So! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**A/N: Thanks to all you awesome reviewers!!! Especially to Tadashishan (cause we're the coolest!) Anyways! You guy's are awesome, I only write this insane thing for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Arthur Weasley sauntered over to the table, apparently hearing the conversation.

"You'd do best to have Molly take a look at those," he said quite easily for having eavesdropped. Arthur pointed to the sadly bandaged wounds on James.

James looked down at them as well.

"Molly works wonders on cuts, always told her she should've been a Healer," he muttered picking up a muffin from the basket placed on their table.

James nodded. "Thanks, I will." He watched Arthur Weasley leave, ready for the fury sitting next to him. Lily was blazing a fire silently beside him.

"Look, Lily-" he started to say, but was too late.

She pushed herself roughly out of the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm not speaking to you, Potter!" she hissed, before stalking out of the room.

James turned, shocked to Sirius who shrugged with the whole situation.

"Don't ask me," he muttered before biting off a piece of bacon.

James tried to follow Lily, though once he got to the living room, he knew he wouldn't find her. Lupin met him on his way to the stairs, to look for her in her room.

"What did you do, James?" he asked, while carrying many books down with him. James took a few silently.

"Throwing a fit, is she?" James asked sourly. She shouldn't be getting so upset. He's just worried, is all. She could understand that, couldn't she?

Lupin smiled. "Yes, well- I suppose you gave her a reason, no doubt"

So, Lupin was on Lily's side? Traitor...

"I haven't done anything! Look- I just asked if I could go with her tonight, it shouldn't-" James said calmly, hoping to reassure his friend that he, was in fact, perfectly innocent of any crimes.

Lupin interuppted, " You're what? James, you _can't _go! No wonder she's in such a state," Lupin muttered, shaking his head at James for his obvious stupidity.

"What? State that she's in? I haven't done anything this time!" James nearly yelled. He was getting more confused by the second.

Lupin smiled sadly at James. "She doesn't want you going with her, Prongs."

Before James could ask why Lupin continued, "Not because you're hurt, obviously. But because-you wouldn't let her go with you," he stated simply enough, though James was still having trouble with it.

"Because she could've gotten hurt- Remus, you think I wanted her out there last night?" James said, suddenly wanting to shake his friend senseless. Couldn't anyone understand him?

But Lupin was the one shaking his head. "James, that's not it! Don't you see-? Why should you get to be all noble protecting her? Why doesn't she get to protect you for a change?"

Lupin's words caught him off guard. James could have easily said 'because I don't need protecting' but after last night, he had needed help... He couldn't come up with a reasonable arguement.

"Because-" he said pathetically.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "You are being overlyprotective and borderline- sexist."

"What? No I'm-" James sputtered, but once again interuppted.

"Yeah, you kind of are, mate." Sirius said casually, shaking his hair out his face as he walked swiftly towards them.

"I just...don't want her getting hurt-" James said, feeling himself overcome by their verbal advance on him.

Sirius smirked. "Weren't you telling us last night that we all knew the risks coming into this? Even Lily?"

Of course, Padfoot had to throw that back at him.

James breathed heavily, frustrated at himself for being an idiot.

"She up in her room, then?" he muttered to Lupin in defeat.

Lupin nodded, holding out his arms for the books that James had offered to carry. James gave them back.

Slowly, and painfully James marched up the stairs.

He followed the corridor's length, until he came to the door across the hall and down a door, from where he slept.

He knocked, cautiously, listening for any sound in the room.

* * *

"Come in," he heard her voice call. James hesitated before opening the door a fraction to peek in. He couldn't see her yet, so he decided to open the door fully.

He rushed in, closing the door behind him before she could tell him otherwise.

He noticed that she had looked up momentarily from her book, only to quickly avoid him, by pretending to read again.

"Potter," she said coolly. James rolled his eyes. He was sure in for it.

He noticed the room was larger than his, and quite a few more bunk beds than his. And was more lavishly decorated than the boys' room. Though he had to say, he preferred the pale green of his room compared to the fading pink of Lily's. He sat on the bottom of the bunkbed across from her, as she ignored his prescense completely. James sighed heavily, wincing when the deep cuts on his stomach expanded and contracted with his breath.

"I want to be with you, Lily" he said, trying to find words for his behavior.

She sat up suddenly, glaring at him.

"Then why were you so eager to leave without me last night?" Lily asked, her dark red hair falling over her shoulders as she threw her book aside.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he muttered, feeling himself flush pathetically.

"Right." she spat, as she laid back down on the bed, and turned her back to him.

"It's selfish of me, I know-" James began but Lily cut in,

"Yeah, it is!"

He almost smiled at her anger, she was completely unreasonable like this.

"I can take care of myself!" she added, fuming.

"I know! I just-" James trailed off, not finishing. He wasn' t going to think about it anymore. He wasn't going to think about Lily fighting against Death Eaters. He wasn't going to think about her getting hurt... or killed. _Fat Chance..._James thought. Lily was the only thing that occupied his thoughts. She had been ever since they had started Hogwarts, and it wasn't about to change.

"You're such an impossible git, you know that?" she whispered.

James jumped about half a foot, hitting his head on the bunk bed, then recoiling in pain about his head and the stinging around his mid-section that had happened when he jumped.

He heard her trying not to laugh beside him. Her eyes were looking at him playfully, while then changing to pity as she took in the new wound on his head, that James was holding onto.

"Let me see," she said, still having a hint of laughter. She grabbed a hold of James' head, looked at the dark mass of hair before finding a tiny bump on his scalp.

"You'll be fine," she added crisply, releasing him.

He looked at her warily for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess that I'll _let_ you come along," she said tiredly, watching him watch her. A smile broke across her face. "You'll need watching over," she added. James smiled devilishly.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "You'd better get patched up before the picture," she added, noticing that his bandage had become extremely loose to the point she could see the nasty wound. She almost gagged at the sight of it.

"Really-get that fixed," she said quickly.

"Thanks a lot, Molly. You work wonders," James said pulling a dark green sweater over his head, and on his freshly healed torso.

Molly flushed. "Oh, it's nothing! Arhur's had worse- meddling with those foolish Muggle toys," she muttered to herself, biting her lip.

James smiled. "He's not one of those Muggle artifact collectors?" He teased.

Molly rolled her eyes with a huff. "Can't believe him! Mark my words- one of these days, he'll be in serious trouble. Tampering with things that shouldn't be tampered!"

James could've sworn he saw Arthur Weasley enter the living room, only to quickly leave it after hearing Molly's voice ranting.

"Muggle artifacts?" Lily asked, noticing the happily healed James.

"You know, soakets, pugs, bolbs... those kind of things!" she shrilled, in a frenzy now.

Lily tried to stifle a laugh as James watched her curiously.

"Sockets, plugs and bulbs, you mean?" she said, holding her fist in her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Sure, sure!" Molly agreed, not caring about the details.

James smiled. He wasn't sure what those things were either, but the fact that it entertained Lily, must mean that they were humorous.

"Hey you lot-we're gettin ready ter take the picture without yer!" a gruff voice sounded behind them. James stared, amazed. The man-or giant- was so tall that he was tilting his head slightly, so it wouldn't bang against the ceiling. He heard Lily take in a gasp of air.

"Coming, Hagrid! We're coming!" Molly said easily, as the large man known as Hagrid, bustled out of her way.

Lily and James looked at each other momentarily before following them out.

They glanced about the room amazed at the many Order member that were chattering around in the front lawn.

James looked nervously at the Muggles standing around, going about their daily business. Didn't they notice the fifty or so people, dressed in strange clothing, or the large-giant man? He was going to question Lily but she had already answered.

"Dumbledore must've put a concealment charm on the property, I imagine there wouldn't be enough room in the house for all of us. Especially Hagrid," she said not needing to look for Hagrid, given his height.

James grinned as he saw Sirius by the gate, making faces at all the Muggles. James led the way, sneaking up on him.

"Having fun, Padfoot?" he said quickly, making Sirius jump at his approach.

"Nice little enchantment, don't you think? Why didn't we ever use this in school?" Sirius joked.

"Thinking we could've gotten away with more?" Lupin added, smiling as well.

"Nah- we like the attention," James said easily, smirking.

"Far too much," Lily said dryly, shaking her head.

"Got your attention, didn't I?" James whispered putting his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes in response to him. "Not in the most healthy way, you took the long route- that's for sure,"

The group of friends were interuppted by the loud, magnified voice of Dumbledore.

"Kindly group around the photographer- I think we're ready!"

James kept a firm hold on Lily's hand, as Sirius and Remus followed them, waiting for others to move together so they could find a place to stand.

"James- Sirius! Wait!" the voice squeaked. James and Sirius both groaned. Lily smacked James on the arm.

"Be nice," she hissed. James looked to Sirius, who rolled his eyes while Lupin shook his head, disaprovingly.

"Hello, Peter! Come stand by us!" Lily said sweetly. James held Lily even closer after that, as the little form of Peter Pettigrew walked excitedly beside them.

They found a place to stand, squished inbetween Moody and and older looking thin man, that James recgonized as the Hog's Head barman. Lily waved at him, catching his attention. He gave a short nod, with gruff sound that James took as a 'hello'.

"Do you mind?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, them as he stood by the barman. James shook his head, he noticed the barman looked rather unpleasant about this arrangement. Another squat, little wizard put himself in front of Dumbledore. James thought this kind of rude,but Dumbledore was visible easily. The small wizard's hat, didn't even come to Dumbledore's waist.

James put his arm around Lily, as she slipped hers around him. Sirius shifted to being behind James, much to Pettigrew's disappointment. James could hear Sirius muttering about the annoying friend. James smiled, ready for the picture.

"Be nice," he said through his teeth to Sirius.

"Just because he ran with us, doesn't mean I like him-" Sirius retorted, smiling fakely like James.

James did laugh at that, as did Lily who overheard the conversation.

"Agreed," James muttered back. They smiled for a few moments in silence, as the wizard photographer snapped a picture.

"A few more, shall I?" he said to no one in particular, merely suggesting that they were to stand there smiling awkwardly for a few more minutes.

Snap. Flash. Snap. Flash. Snap. Flash. James tried to hold his smile, his eyes watering; wanting to blink. It felt oddly familiar standing with all these people. Like they were some sort of family. All fighting for the cause. James wanted to look around at all of these people. Some, whom he had never met, some of those people would die. Most or all of the Order members would get hurt fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. James wanted to reach out and protect them all.

The Order of the Phoneix un-froze as the photographer announced that he was done, though would be taking candid shots of everyone at random.

Lily smiled up at him. "Felt weird, didn't it?" she asked, reading his thoughts.

James nodded and smiled back at her.

"Like a family," she said warmly, holding herself close to him.

"A really random, dysfunctional family: if you ask me," Sirius added, frowning to Wormtail who was chattering eagerly to Lupin.

James and Lily sniggered.

"Oi! Potter!" Moody hollered, hobbling over to the trio. Alastor came up to them, noticing James' healthy state he said, "You ready then?" His blue eye swirled to Lily, waiting for a reaction.

James smiled. "I'm up for it,"

* * *

So! Short chapter, I know! But how did you like it??? You should totally click the little button down there and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, another chapter up! Yeah! Wow, I'm really tired. I've been wanting to get this chapter out for awhile, and it's been in my head. But I just couldn't figure out how to put it out. So, hopefully I did a good job! R&R please! **

**Thanks to all reviewers! You guy's are sooo cool! Especially Livvy! (I'm the coolest)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (except the ones I made) They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 12**

The wind was bitterly cold,as the group stepped together in a small circle to apparate more easily. James gloved hand held Lily's mittened one. Their faces were already red from the cold. James couldn't tell if he needed to wipe his nose or not, because it felt so numb. And his teeth were chattering. For being a crippled man, Moody moved pretty quickly. James and Lily both watched as he directed the group closer,huddling by the one light in the center of the small village.

"You know what we're going to do, what... Podmore?" he whispered fastly, before being questioned by Sturgis.

Moody shook his thick head. "Well, you'll know who they are, shouldn't be nothing worth fussing over though,just a couple of wannabe's but - if someone curses you, curse back"

James heard this and smiled. He tightened his hold on Lily, feeling her hand slipping from his.

"All right, now stay together, keep quiet until you see me curse someone." Moody growled, but then gave a frightening smile. James grinned.

"This is a capture, no kill mission- got that?" he eyed the group fiercely, going over Podmore twice before nodding. "All right, let's all hold hands," he joked.

Either way, James grabbed on to an Order member just in time as he made sure Lily's hand was still in his. The apparating sensation was longer than what he normally felt, which meant that they were traveling far. At least this time, he didn't have wounds all over him, that pulled as well.  
His legs collided with a bush, as they apparated a good distance away from a small,abandoned house. Other Order members were disentangling themselves from the bushes, as quietly as they could. James practically cut the circulation off on Lily's arm, his grasp was so tight. She eventually wriggled loose,with an angry look at him. He smiled,but followed closely after her,wand held up.

The Order group looked awkwardly at Moody whose magical eye was investigating the house below. Moody seemed satisfied, because he gave a great, exaggerated huff. Hot air burst from his mouth, with the cold weather, it coiled around his large head. Moody tapped his thick hand on his cane, calculating. He pointed to two Order members. One, James recgonized as Podmore, the other, and older; black haired, thin woman. Moody whispered softly, but quickly to them as they nodded in agreement. The Auror gave the motion to 'stay' as the three of them walked towards the door of the house. James watched them anxiously, feeling jittery for some reason. It didn't feel right. Them just walking up there.

Moody knocked on the door, his fist on the wood was heard all the way up the hill, where James and the others stood. James watched as a few of the people in the house, shifted around. Their shadows were easy to see, in the window. One of the boys looked out, not being able to see the large group in the darkness. Apparently someone had crossed the room to open the door, because the next thing that had happened. Order members rushing down the hill to the house. Moody cursing the first person that he saw. The boys in the house were cursing, and then actually cursing, people.

James ran to keep up with Lily who was hurrying down the hill. Some of the men in the house, managed to push themselves through the group of Members. James stupefied the one running towards them, as Lily raised her wand. He smirked at her frown. There was a lot of yelling, as curses flew back and forth. James happily barking most of them. A blasing spell narrowly missed James, who couldn't see who had cast it. But immediately pushed Lily away from the tree trunk that had suffered the damage.

"Protego!" Lily shouted over the noise, pointing her wand at the black-haired woman.

"Locomotor Mortis!" James hollered, aiming towards the wannabe Death Eater that was going for the black-haired woman.

The man's legs locked together, and he prompty fell over, then was stupefied by an Order member that was not too far away. James was suddenly ripped away from Lily, as his body was rammed against the demolished tree trunk.

He was aware of Lily's shrill voice yelling, "Protego!"

He got up, noticing that his mouth was now bleeding. The taste of it was foul in his mouth, but he didn't have time to spit it out. "Potter!" he spat, whirling his wand out for another curse.

James threw his wand arm up shouting, "Impedimenta!" The curse flew off of his target however, as

Lily shouted, "Protego" again.

"Expulso!" the greasy-haired man called, as James ran to dodge; regardless of Lily's shield.

"Sectumesempra!" James pointed his wand back at the man he hated. The curse deflected again, and James glared at Lily.

"Not my curse, Potter! You'll not take that away from me!" Snape snarled, running towards James.

Both young men were pushed opposite each other. But Lily hadn't cast it. An older man, with grey hair was frowing at them and shaking his head at James. James ignored him, and got up quickly grabbing the wand that had fallen out of his hands. He couldn't see Lily anymore. Thankfully, now he could curse Snape. Before the words left his lips, he was bleeding all over again. The gashes ripping apart the flesh on his back. James growled in frustration and pain, and echoed the curse back at Snape.

James smiled, watching the curse hit the wannabe Death Eater. "Impedimenta!" James shouted, aiming again. His curses were coming smoother from him, faster; likely due to his anger. "Levicorpus!" Snape had barely been hit with the first curse, before the second hit him. Snape flailed in the air. His wand dropping on the ground. "Petrificus Totalus!" James smirked, watching the previous Slytherin's body freeze and drop to the ground. James didn't give him a second glance as his eyes scanned the area for Lily. He found her dark red hair immediately, and saw, with horror, that she was fighting a particularly large man.

He rushed over to her, and immediately yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater stared at his hand for a moment as if he couldn't believe he had just been disarmed. Lily stupified him. James held onto her arm fiercely, as she gave him a glare.

"There are more, Moody!" he heard a member's voice call over to the Auror who had three men on him.

He didn't even seem to need any help. Moody merely laughed. Or as close to laughing as James could interpret.

"Real Death Eaters," Lily whispered, pushing away from James to help the others.

James didn't let her let go, as he followed after her. It seemed that James and Lily were taking turns cursing random Death Eaters, that were either getting ready to curse someone, or were already in a heated battle with an Order member. Their stupefied bodies hit the ground nonetheless. The area gave off the feeling of victory, James was positive that they were winning. Until he suddenly felt swarmed by the dark cloaks. Where had they come from? The masked men apparated in a circle around James, Lily and a few other Order members.

James held onto Lily, as one of the Death Eaters disarmed him. James moved to get his wand, but was pushed and ripped from Lily, and held by one of the Death Eaters. He felt the stinging sensation on his back, and was now aware of his wounds. And that he was traveling appartion alongside a Death Eater, who was laughing in his ear.

* * *

James' body hit the cold, stone floor hard. He felt more blood leave his mouth. Almost instantly the Death Eater, bound James with "Incarcerous," He opened his eyes, somehow realizing that they had been closed. The room was brightly lit with many candles, some hanging from the wall, other floating in the air. The tapestries on the wall, suggested that this place had to be owned by Slytherins. The green and silver colors all but, decorating the hall. James glared up at the Death Eater who laughing and bragging to his 'friend'. 

"James," her voice was so soft, he had almost thought he had imagined her.

Lily was not too far away from him, her lip bleeding and a large bruise swelling on her arm. James couldn't even take in the other two Order members that had been tied up as well. He didn't know what to say, as he watched her watch him.

"We'll get out of this," he whispered, finding that his busted lip and bloodied mouth slurred his words a bit.

The Death Eaters, upon hearing this, roared with laughter. "I wonder if he'll be so eager to talk when we're done-" one of the Death Eaters smiled falsely.

James felt sickened by them, and only wished he had his wand.

"What do you think, Nott?" the very much younger Death Eater turned to his partner.

Nott smirked, "I'd have a go for the red-head," James tried to fling himself at the Death Eater, temporarily forgetting in his rage, the fact that he was tied up.

"Don't you touch her!" he snarled.

This only caused more laughter from the duo. The younger one tilted his head at James, deciding.

"How'd you find our place?" he asked simply, for strange reasons; smiling.

James heaved against his bindings. "We could smell your stink from miles away!" James barked, lying easily.

The Death Eater frowned as if somehow confused by James' statement.

"Who is your leader?" the other Death Eater asked, walking calmly about the room, as his partner was frustrated and cursing about something.

James nearly laughed, did they think he was stupid? "Oh, I am. Are you disappointed?" he smiled at their anger.

The other Death Eater launched himself across the room at James, as his partner grabbed onto him firmly.

"Not yet, Rowle." Nott whispered urgently, but glaring at James easily. James returned his hard gaze.

"Just once, Nott.. just once," the younger man begged almost pathetically. The scene was almost surreal. Like a child asking a parent for candy.

It made James even more disgusted by the younger man, who was now smirking; getting permission for a treat.

"No! Don-" Lily screamed.

Her words didn't come fast enough as James felt the non-verbal spell hit him. His body, tied so tightly, couldn't move an inch the way it wanted to.

He was on fire, and then jagged knifes were cutting into him. He wanted to scream, yell out in pain, but his mind wouldn't let him. And then it was cold, unbearably cold, and he was shivering, as the knives dug deeper. He was going to rip in two. He'd swear it. The knives were going to cut him in half. Then he heard her screaming.

"Stop! Please!" Lily's voice shook him out of it.

A cold sweat, ran across his forehead and chilled his spine. His teeth chattered uncontrollably. The Death Eater, Nott, kneeled in front of him. James barely had the strength to raise his head, level with Nott's.

"Now, tell us: Who is your leader? Where is your location?" Nott smiled sickeningly.

James glared at the Death Eater, then spat at his face.

Nott moved away, wiping at his face ; disgusted.

The other Death Eater rounded on him, as a cool and collected voice ordered, "Leave him."

The voice chilled James more than the winter air, that was drafting in from a window above him. James felt the stillness in the air, as he head lolled forward, unabled to look up anymore. Lily was stifling her cries from across the room. He wanted to tell her something, anything... but his mouth wouldn't move. He felt a rush of cool air, as a man knelt beside him again.

James tried not to breath in the rotting smell.

"Now: tell me, is our dear old Dumbledore behind this little endeavor?" the voice sounded falsely charming, and pleasant.

James didn't need to look up to know who it was. And he didn't answer. Voldemort took this as a mute agreement. "Up to his old tricks again? Using people! He will never-" Voldemort didn't get to finish as James cut in,

"He doesn't use people!" James snarled, finding his voice again. It shook, along with the rest of his body. Though, at the moment he couldn't tell whether that was from anger or the cold.

Voldemort smiled, his eyes gleaming in the light. "Doesn't he?" he said softly.

"He fights for what's right!" James said proudly, courage springing from nothing.

Voldemort chuckled lightly, even more horrifying that laughing out loud. "Yes, 'right'. And in fighting this 'noble' cause of his, I'm sure he realizes that seemingly innocent boys and girls are going to die tonight," James didn't even flinch as Voldemort's hidden meaning.

"It's right! And I'd die to prove it!" he spat.

For a moment, Voldemort's dark eyes flashed red. He whipped towards James, his cloaking billowing around him. "Then you shall have it," Voldemort hissed.

"NO! Please!" Lily cried. Voldemort ignored her, and pointed his wand roughly into James' chest, waiting for a reaction.

James didn't even try to blink.

"Please! We'll tell you!" Lily screamed.

Voldemort whipped his head around, as James called, "No, Lily! Don't!" though his plea wasn't very loud. It was much better than his previous attempts to talk to her.

"Be still, girl. And speak," Voldemort's voice was instantly smooth, charming an answer out of her. Lily glanced, almost horrified, to James who met her gaze.

"Kent!" an Order member from James' left said loudly.

Voldemort turned to him.

"Big piece o' lan' in Kent! Got connections there," the words were barely out of the Order members mouth before,

Voldemort hissed, "You're lying,"

The Order member didn't even seem to be surprised by this accusation.

"You think the girl would tell you the truth? Mine was a much better lie," he stated simply. James watched the Order member in shock. Was he trying to get himself killed?

"At least the boy had some backbone, I like him" another man sitting next to the other Order member, piped up. They both looked mightily similar with their red hair and slightly bulky bodies. The second red-headed Order member smiled at James, as if the situation were completely normal.

"Enough," Voldemort ordered venomlously. It was hard to say whether they were quiet because of an invisible curse, or because they had nothing more to say. Voldemort walked calmly over to James, and looked down upon him.

James didn't even bother looking up. "You're a pure-blood, then?" Voldemort said softly, not really phrasing it as a question. He took James' silence as a 'yes'. "Such courage would be well rewarded with me," Voldemort barely finished his sentence before James glared at him.

"Never!" he all but slapped Voldemort with the look James threw at him.

Voldemort surprised him by, instead of showing anger; he merely laughed. He threw up his hands, in gesture to the stone room.

"Look, where you are boy! Dumbledore can not save you!" Voldemort laughed loudly now, his cold, high voice echoing off the walls of the small room.

"Now, how can you be so sure that you aren't another of Dumbledore's pawns?Hmmm?" Voldemort smiled maliciously.

James felt his head hit the stone of the wall, holding him up.

Almost tiredly James whispered, "I trust Albus Dumbledore."

It was as if on cue, that James suddenly felt arms around him. Angry screaming, and spells bouncing off the walls. He didn't even get to glance at the people holding him. Or where Lily was in all this mess. Because quite suddenly, he was apparating. Once again alongside someone. Then instantly, in a near sense of deja'vu, James' vision grew dark and he felt into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? Really? This was kind of a short chapter. I wanted to get it out, before I forgot anything. And I'm really tired, but I wanted to update today...so, have mercy! Hope you liked it though! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for the 13th time. Siriusly (ha ha, I laugh at myself..get it? **Sirius**ly? ha ha...ok..

A/N: So, another chapter up! At last! I've been off and on with writer's block. Grrrrr...

Oh! Thanks to all reviewers! You guy's are sooooo freakin awesome! And shout-out to Olivia's friend, Patty, I've decided that your pretty cool for reading this. Woot!

A/N: To all you mega-Harry Potter fans, Umm... yeah, your gonna notice the timeline in here is going to be really tight. I think I'm gonna have to squish some stuff together, or do the 'And 6 months later' headline, in order to fit the timeline of everything. **Because** James, Lily and everyone are out of Hogwarts by 1979. Harry's born in 1981. So in between that time James and Lily have to get married. (Seems a little fast, if you ask me.) But then again..I'd marry James too...:sighs: OK, um... so yeah. And right now, by the way I've written this, it's the winter of 79'...I think...or 80'..I'm not sure...one of those...let's go with 79'. Ok? K! This is the longest A/N I've ever written.. ha ha... So, enjoy now! Just keep that in mind... the timeline... ok, then..READ!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He was first aware of someone pricking him. Almost in a dream-like way, he wanted to tell them to leave him alone; it hurt. But his mouth wouldn't move. His entire body wasn't moving. Then it began as if someone had turned the sound up. Everyone's voices talking at once, some angry and some, it sounded, were crying. He couldn't be sure what was what. James barely managed to open his eyes, only to have them close to slits at the brightness of the lamp that was shining on him.

"Fabian brothers, said he took a beating... alright, though" someone whispered close by. James couldn't pinpoint the voice. He felt someone lift his arm and hold it in their hands. The warmth of their hand, relaxed him, and he felt his body able to move.

The person he managed to see was Lily. Her greeen eyes examining him as he, her. He couldn't help but notice that her lip was swollen, underneath her left eye was a bluish mark. A few cuts and scrapes on her face and arms, were covered with small bandages. He didn't even want to look at himself. The wounds from his latest battle had definitely left some sore spots, though he could tell, they were healed. At least he wasn't bleeding.

"James?" Lily whispered. Somehow his eyes had closed again, but he opened them quickly after hearing her voice.

He couldn't say anything. Or, he didn't really know what to say. Usually, he'd laugh it off...but the look from her face wasn't something to laugh away.She was thinking hard about something, as she traced circles on his hand with her fingers, frowning as well. Best not to let her linger over such thoughts.

"You all right?" he managed. Her eyes met his briefly, before hers retreated to staring at his hand. But she nodded, mutely. Jame didn't get to ask more as Sirius pulled up a chair beside the table, that James seemed to daily lay in.

"At least you look a little better," Sirius stated, as he did a look-over on James. Once done with that he added, "Moony's out with McGonagall now, in case your wondering."

James had to wonder if Sirius was doing some sort of nervous babbling because now Sirius began chattering away.

"So, I heard you ran into Snape? Bet that was fun...Hey- we figured out where Doris Crockford is! Actually...the Aurors and Dumbledore figured it out, me and Kingsley just happened to overhear-Anyways! She wasn't missing-well, she went into hiding and the Death Eaters had tabs on her, I guess- and they just decided to camp out at her house, looking for clues to the Order, but Dumbledore shipped the fake one off to Azkaban-" Sirius said fast, like James would actually be able to interpret anything he was saying.

"Sirius-I'm fine," James interuppted in between the rambling of Azkaban and tonight's 'wonderful' dinner. Sirius halted, and merely stared at James. James met his gaze, just as strong.

Sirius finally looked away, to Lily. Then shifted his attention back to James.

"You met him," Sirius said quietly

James attempted a smile, though it hurt.

"Yeah- you know, he's not very nice?" James joked. He saw that, finally, Sirius cracked a smile. He was sure that maybe Lily had too, but no- she was still frowning and thinking. Blast!

"You all right?" Sirius asked, reversing James' old question.

James smiled easily. "Apart from the many sores, wounds, and aches- I'm on the road to a quick, hopefully painless, recovery!" Joking came a lot quicker, with Sirius around. He found himself at ease as Sirius laughed, like he hoped he would.

"You're insane!" Sirius joked.

James smiled, "Probably,"

Padfoot shook his head with a grin, "You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days,"

James smirked and twitched his head slightly in agreement, "Probably."

Lily made a noise of aggrivation, she dropped James' hand as the two friends watched her curious reaction to their laughter.

"How can you joke about this, Sirius?" Her chair screeched, as she pulled back to stand. Her eyes were firing up again,

James noticed.Sirius scoffed, and laughed.

"What do expect me to do, Lils? Mope around like you do? He's fine!" Sirius half-yelled.

James groaned. Great. His girlfriend and best friend were fighting. At least he couldn't move, that way he wouldn't have to pick a side.

"Fine! Fine? Look at him! This is the second day in a row, he's been seriously hurt! He could've been killed! He could've killed him, Sirius!" Lily's ranting was becoming less angry, and more hysterical.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look:He was hurt, he's on the mend, and he's going to get better." Padfoot said it slowly, as to make Lily somehow understand.

"NO! You don't even know! Hurt? They tortured him! I was there-...right there, and I couldn't..." Lily's voice quieted.

James and Sirius both seemed to freeze. Sirius avoided looking at Lily and James all together, while James couldn't seem to take his eyes off the two. Lily and Sirius.

"Lily," James said sotfly, hoping to catch her eye. She glanced at him, looking embarrassed, of all things. She sat back down in the chair, quickly. Sirius did likewise. Both watched him, the mood definitely calming.

"I couldn't even move, James...I'm so sorry- I would've ruined everything..." Lily cried, shaking her head and hiding her face from him with her hands.

James tried to lean up, he managed it, but painfully. He reached his arms out for her, in which she came into them, as he wrapped them around her. He was strangely aware that he was, once again, shirtless. This whole, tearing the shirt to shreds thing had to stop, he just couldn't afford it. Well, he could..but his mother wouldn't be very happy about it.

"Dumbledore was in a right state when they brought you guys in, though." Sirius said quietly, bringing James out of his thoughts. He felt Lily move her head to look at Sirius, but she still kept within James' embrace.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, her voice sounding muffled from her crying.

Sirius glanced about the kitchen before answering, "I've never seen him so angry, and he was worried- of course, but angry..." Sirius made a whistling noise.

"He probably didn't expect that more Death Eaters would be waiting to capture people," James mused.

"He's just one man, he can't know everything, James," Lily said smartly, perking up to her usual self.

James smiled. "Seems like it sometimes,"

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Lily pulled away from James slightly.

"I think I really would have told him everything- if the Prewett brothers hadn't interuppted me..." Lily said wiping at her blotchy face.

James smiled and shook his head, bringing his hand up to wipe away some of her leftover tears.

"Nah, I don't think you would have- you're stronger than you think, Lily." James whispered, letting her come back into his arms.

Lily shook her head."I couldn't even do anything- my ropes weren't that tight, I might have been able to move out of them, if I wasn't so stupid!" she growled.

James smoothed his hand over her hair as he held her.

"No, what you did was smart. If Voldemort had caught sight of you trying to wrestle with one of his Death Eaters - you'd be dead. And I would too. I would've tried to fight back," James said softly, not even wanting to face the image of Lily fighting against Death Eaters, and losing.

"I panicked, James...I couldn't think-" Lily said more to herself than anyone. Sirius had surprisingly stayed silent throughout the conversation, he now looked as if he were thinking deeply about something as well.

"What exactly did you say to him, James?" Sirius finally added.

"He wanted some info on the Order. Our hiding, stuff on Dumbledore - like I'd give it to him!" James said scoffing at the idea of him betraying Dumbledore.

"How'd you find us, anyways?" James added as an afterthought.

Sirius was too busy pondering James' latest response, to listen to the new question he posed when Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen with all the nobility of a king.

"A simple charm really, Mr. Potter." he said quietly coming to the edge of the table, to peer down at James' new scars with a strange look in his eyes.

"You see, only those who truly have the will power to oppose Voldemort, are the ones that will have the opportunity to escape his wrath. In defying Voldemort's power - my charm linked to you. And the Prewett brothers, no doubt - that link let the Order find a way to you." Dumbledore said matter of factly, resting his hands on the foot of the table where James' feet lay.

James released Lily with a smile, as she squirmed away from him in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" Lily said, avoiding James' eye again.

Dumbledore looked at her gently, the strange look still carried in his face.

"I trust in James, when he said that you would not betray the Order. I don't think you ever would, but let's not try to test that theory again, hmm?" Dumbledore questioned pleasantly with a smile that got Lily to finally cheer.

"I wont," she said sternly. Dumbledore bowed his head at her.

"I will have no doubts, then." he replied.

* * *

James held onto Lily's hand, as Sirius walked beside him and about five other women. Somehow every other man had declined in this wonderful invitation to get groceries at the muggle store. James, fully healed- was perfectly fit to carry bags, as was Sirius who was not letting James out of his sights. And likewise, that James was not letting Lily out of his. 

So, they looked mightily awkward. The two men, and a big bunch of women walking around on a crowded muggle street, passing various shops. James noticed one in particular caught his eye, and he wondered how he would get away before the others noticed.

Once in the shop, Lily had released his hand to old onto a grocery basket. A few other women, Molly Weasley included, took carts, that they wheeled around. James could barely keep up as they picked things off the shelves, weighed fruits and vegetables, looked at different types of meat that all looked the same to him, and picked up the ones in the way back where they practically had to go into the cooler to retrieve the package. He noticed Lily did this as well. She had been entrusted with the dairy products list. They went to the refrigerated section of the story, where it made James' teeth chatter.

She had copied the other women, by pacing back and forth between the coolers, looking at all the milk. James couldn't understand it. They all looked the same.

"Just pick one!" Sirius called, rubbing his arms for warmth.

Lily turned to glare at him and rolled her eyes. James didn't want to voice out that he was about to agree with Sirius.

"You have to get the right kind- and," she said opening a refrigerator, she bent low and pushed her arm in the way back to get a milk jug.

"You need to get the best date," she said happily, satisfied at her findings.

Sirius against his better judgement, didn't retort.

James scratched his arm nervously.

"Hey, Lily?" he questioned watching her pick up some cheese from the many varieties.

"Hmmm?" she said, engrossed in her search.

"Uh- I think I'm gonna have a look at a shop, across the street," he said, pushing his luck.

Lily looked at him silently.

"We don't have time," she said sternly.

"No-I'll go right now, it won't take long! Padfoot can come along, too." he said quickly. She was going to see right through him, he'd swear it.

Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"Be back soon," she said finally.

James practically dragged Sirius out the door, and across the street to the jewelers

* * *

"Let me see it," Lupin hissed across the table, throwing a look over his shoulder at Lily who was helping put the new groceries away. Lupin's recent endeavor in the Order had him coming back with a small scar across his right cheek. And he looked even paler than before, if that was possible. But other than that, his spirits were up. 

James looked at Lily as well, finding it even harder to resist staring at her. It was almost embarrassing. Especially when older men, such as Moody would catch him watching her. A conversation he would never again wish to repeat.

"No," James whispered back, feeling in his pocket for it. He'd better hide it quick, or she'd find it somehow. ... Somehow...

"Oi! Potter, right?" one of the bulky red-heads asked, pulling up a chair and plopping himself down at the table. His brother following suit after stealing a chair from another table.

James smiled and nodded. He liked these two. The red-head extended his hand out to James, who took it.

"Gideon Prewett," he announced with a crooked, wide smile. His copper colored eyes alight with humor. He pointed to beside him,

"Brother- Fabian; he's the one with the big mouth," he said with a laugh. Fabian laughed at his brother, as did James. Sirius joined in while Lupin chuckled nervously.

"I noticed," James retorted.

Gideon leaned in suddenly, surprising James who leaned back instinctively.

"So... heard you got a rock for the red-head?" he whispered.

Sirius spewed his drink everywhere, hearing this. Lupin slapped him on the back. James glanced quickly at Lily, who hadn't noticed a thing.

"Shhhh-" James said, flicking his eyes from the Prewetts to Lily and back again.

Fabian snickered at Sirius, who was still choking and gasping, looking for napkins.

"Sirius what on Earth is wrong with you?" Lily asked, bringing over a bag of pretzels to the group. Lupin moved away from James to another seat, as Lily took his.

"Nothing new," James whispered, pulling her close, determined to make sure that Sirius couldn't speak for himself. He also pretended to ignore the look that the fraternal twin brothers passed between them.

"You all right, Evans?" Gideon asked, leaning in to look at Lily.

Lily glanced at James for a moment.

"Stronger than you think," James reminded her.

Fabian and Gideon shared a laugh at something.

"I've never heard someone tell Voldemort 'no'. It gives other strength, Lily. Your boy's right." Fabian answered easily.

"Use the strength that you have, Lily. Those who oppose Voldemort with pride, will not die victims of him." Gideon said with a gentle smile.

James smiled at the two, for their words of comfort.

"I wish I could be as strong as you two," Lily said softly.

Gideon was shaking his head before she even finished.

"Didn't I just say?" Fabian responded, though he looked to his brother.

Gideon answered quickly as if hearing Fabian's thoughts. "You give others strength, Lily."

"Never die a victim?" Lupin added.

Gideon replied with a smirk. "Never."

"That'd be something," James mused.

Lily pressed her lips to James' cheek.

"That's what you meant, wasn't it? To fight against Voldemort...and die - I think I get it now." she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

James grinned. "Do you?" He teased.

"I think I'd be proud to die against Voldemort.." Lily said with a smile.

James shook his head. "Not if I can help it," he added.

"Or I," Sirius brought in.

Lily frowned, and acted like she was pouting.

"Good line, where'd you get it?" Sirius joked. Though the Prewetts took it seriously.

"Who do you think, twit? Dumbledore!" Fabian said loudly. James, Lily and Lupin all laughed loudly.

"Yes?" The tall wizard asked lightly, walking elegantly to the table. Which shut the teenagers up quickly.

"Spreading your words," Gideon said conversationally.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, his crystal blue eyes sparkling at the group.

"Ah, good ones, I trust?" he added, if James wasn't mistaken... in a teasing tone?

"The best! We're all for the whole encouraging teammates thing-" Fabian added happily.

Lupin shook his head, laughing.

"I think it's working, do you think it's working?" Gideon mocked, acting serious.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, but his mouth twitched upwards at the twins.

"They're almost as annoying as you and Sirius." Lily whispered.

James and Sirius immediately went into a completely fake representation of their hurt at her words.

"How cruel!" James said in a high, horribly false imitation of a girl.

"She can be," Lupin added in lightly. Lily glared at the traitor, who shrunk under her stare.

Throughout this, Gideon and Fabian were making noises and joking around with Sirius.

"Oi, Prongs- she'll never marry you," Sirius said, leaning into James. James froze, as did the Prewett brothers.

James clenched his jaw and gave Sirius the hardest look he could give, without doing physical damage.

Dumbledore, on his way of leaving the group silently, paused; looking amused.

Lupin was shifting in his chair, nervously waiting for a reaction.

James wasn't going to look at her, that was for sure. ...

"What?" Lily finally managed, actually sounding confused. Which confused James.

"Hmmm?" James asked idily, pretending to scratch at his arms.

"James Herolld Potter," Lily chanted in a surprisingly accurate imitation of his mother, that James actually shifted his attention to her.

Dang, the fact that her eyes held him and he couldn't look away. Blast!

Sirius tried to hold in his laugh.

"Herolld? he said finally bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"That's your middle name?" Lupin asked quietly, looking grim.

James whirled about to face him.

"What? I was named after me Dad!" James said hotly.

"James!" Lily cut-in on Sirius' and Lupin's teasing.

"What?" James asked, affronted by everyone talking at once. James stared silently at Lily, who looked back.

"He's a nice guy, Evans! You should marry him!" Fabian chirped.

"Brave" Gideon added.

"Smart" Fabian replied

"Charming too! Did you see how red-faced Molly was when she first met him? Poor Arthur," Gideon said patting his brother on the back.

"Little sis never saw it coming," Fabian said, shaking his head.

"Pure-blood," Gideon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gid-imagine what their kids would look like...little red-heads running around with glasses. Cursing little grease balls. Cute, right?" Fabian joked.

James hid his face in his hands and rubbed his nose, trying to clear his mind of the two. Lily was wrong. These two weren't as annoying as he and Sirius. They were far, far worse. And more up front about it.

"Sure, sure.. just go on and blurt it out. I wasn't planning to you know- ask." James said waving the twins off, they became quiet. James glared at Sirius.

"Your off the guest list." he said pointing to his best-friend.

"If there is one," Sirius said easily.

James nodded his head. "Right. Of course,"

"James!" Lily half-shouted. Lupin sprung off his chair. Dumbledore's white eyebrows raised. Sirius snapped his head quickly to look at her in alarm. James, however, turned slowly to look at her; suddenly afraid.

"Do you have something you'd like to ask? Before Sirius manages it?" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

James smiled devilishly, all fear gone. "Yeah, you wanna marry me?"

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Ok, yeah I totally was not prepared to have a proposal at the end of the chapter. I just ended up writing it. So, review if you liked it! Cause my favorite people are the ones that review! Hoped you liked it! Can you guess what might be coming next? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling (everyone knows that!)

* * *

A/N: So! Another chapter up! I'm so excited, woot! People actually like my writing! So...umm...yeah. Don't know what to say! Just read!

Oh! And Thanks to Tadashishan for editing my fanfic! (Since I'm not the best at grammar...punctuation...that kind of thing.)

You guy's should definitely check out, " Moving Forward" by Tadashishan! It started out as my "What They Always Feared," then Tadashi totally got the whole story, and made it awesome! So, you should check it out! I love it!

* * *

"Wha-? You can't just ask me like that!" she nearly shouted, dumbfounded. The Prewett brothers were laughing as Dumbledore seated himself in the chair, situated very close to their table. She tried to ignore the heat flooding to her face at her embarrassment.

Sirius snickered. "How'd you expect him to?"

"By himself," Lupin muttered.

"Why not?" James put in.

Lily rolled her eyes, as the two Prewett brothers were now sure to be making fun of her. She just couldn't hear them.

"You just can't!" Lily said, almost positive that she was right.

"He can ask anyway he wants!" Sirius chided.

"What? No, he can't!" Lily retorted, giving Sirius a good glare.

"I can't?" James questioned, looking between the two.

They both responded at the same moment; Sirius said, "Yes," and Lily said, "NO!"

James immediately cued in on Lily. "No?"

"No!" Lily agreed, missing the emotion that James was trying to hide.

"Ah- turning him down again, Lils? Come on, give the poor bloke a break" Sirius sighed, putting an arm on James' shoulder.

James avoided looking in Lily's direction. In fact, he kept his gaze firmly locked on the wooden table. He wasn't even going to brave a look in Dumbledore's direction. He was too embarrassed to meet the blue eyes that would surely see everything that he was hiding.

Lily huffed loudly, slamming her hands on the table, she got up and practically dashed out of the kitchen. The entire table could hear her feet racing up the staircase, and the slamming of the door seconds later. After that the table was silent.

"You shouldn't have said that, Sirius." Lupin hissed across the table.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why? He was going to ask anyways!"

James gave Sirius a hard look as well.

"You don't just propose marriage for someone else! He wanted to do it for himself," Lupin shot back.

"Not the best proposal, Potter, I'll admit," Fabian joked.

James avoided him, but shrugged his shoulders to show some sign that he was actually listening, just refusing to talk.

"I shouldn't worry about Miss Evans, James. I'm sure, she just needs the proper encouragement." Dumbledore said pleasantly, rising from his seat. "I think I shall retire for the evening. Good-night all," Dumbledore added.

"'Night," everyone mumbled.

"Ah, let's go too. I think we've had enough drama for one night," Gideon teased, stretching his arms over his head as he got up. Followed by his brother.

"See you kids later," Fabian waved as the twins left.

James ran his fingers through his messy black hair, watching the retreating backs of the brothers. Since when had everything gotten so mixed up? He hadn't even thought of asking Lily tonight. He should have rehearsed a speech or something. Maybe that's why she had gotten so upset? It didn't sound very formal, James had to agree on that.

James sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm off to bed," James said quickly, getting up and leaving the room before his two friends could say anything. He didn't once look back to Sirius.

He climbed the staircase, wearily. Walking in the hallway and coming to the door of his room, he paused and decided. James rushed across the hall and knocked on the door to the girls' room. Instead of hearing a girl answer him, the door opened a peek. The black-haired woman from the recent mission with Moody answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked sternly.

James shifted slightly under her hard stare.

"Is Lily in there? Would you see, if she'd come out to talk to me?" James asked, trying to peek behind the woman's shoulder but she blocked him.

"Hold on," she said fast, shutting the door in his face. He tried desperately to hear what was being said, but it all came out muffled.

The next thing he knew the door was being opened and closed, and Lily was in the hallway with him.

"James," she said simply.

James glanced about the hallway asking, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Lily looked confused. "Where else is there?"

James smiled, and led the way to the boys' room.

He opened the door for her as they entered. The room was empty. Kingsley was gone while Sirius and Remus were still downstairs.

Lily sat on Kingsley's bed, which was the only one besides Lupin's that was made. She gave a disgusted look towards all the random clothes, socks, and shoes that littered the floor. James had to admit, they were pretty lazy when it came to picking up.

"Yes?" Lily finally said glancing at James for only a moment.

James smiled and sat down on his bed, opposite her. He ducked his head so he wouldn't hit the bunk bed as he folded his hands together and stared at them, trying to remember why it was so important that he talk to her.

Lily sighed loudly and leaned back on Kingsley's bed so that she was resting against the wall.

"I'm sorry, James" she said quietly, that James did look up in surprise to make sure that he actually heard her correctly. "I guess, I took it so horribly because I was embarrassed...about being asked- especially in front of Dumbledore.." she said looking directly at James, who couldn't look away.

James chuckled and looked back down to his hands again. "Actually, I hadn't even intended to tell you tonight. Sirius just kind of blurted it out...-I wouldn't have.. I mean, when I had planned to propose, I wouldn't have asked you in front of everyone like that. I didn't like it either," he said nervously only glancing at Lily after he was finished. He saw that she smiled, and he did too.

"Sirius got to know before I did?" she pouted.

James laughed. "Actually, Gideon and Fabian got to know before you! Don't ask me how, though." James said, still laughing at her face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Was I the last to know?" she teased.

James grinned. "Your parents don't know,"

Her red eyebrows raised at that. "Do your parents know?"

James gulped, "My Dad does...he's probably told everyone by now. I told him to keep it quiet-and I did have to ask," James said hurriedly.

"Ask what?" Lily immediately responded.

James smiled and looked away, embarrassed. "Well, I've got gold...lots of it, actually. I just need his permission to get into it at Gringotts. I'm thinking of getting me a house!"

Lily choked on the air. "A house? You're going to live on your own?"

James ran his fingers through his hair, and tried not to look at Lily. "Maybe- maybe not. It all depends-"

Lily waited for him to finish, but he didn't. James merely sat there staring at his tanned hands. She rolled her eyes and said, "Depends on?"

James finally managed to look up. "You, actually."

He had never seen Lily's face so red, and it pleased him immensely that she was just as bashful and shy as he was. He couldn't help but grin.

"I didn't think about that," she said softly, her breath catching while still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, well- I can't always stay with my parents, can I?" he joked.

She smiled timidly, shyly glancing at his casual form on the bed opposite her.

James smiled, and patted the bed beside him.

"Come here," he invited.

She looked suspiciously at him for a moment, before she slid off Kingsley's bed and walked the short distance to James'. She sat further away from him, than he would've liked. So, he scooted closer. She laughed.

"You're hopeless," she said, jokingly pushing him away.

He caught her hands. "Hopelessly in love with you, more like." he muttered while taking her arms away, so she couldn't hit him for kissing her along her jaw line. Then her neck, slowly- before coming back up to her cheek. Lily sighed into his arms, leaning back against his chest. She was humming something, though he couldn't recognize the tune.

James wrapped his arms around her, holding her as he continued to kiss her. Cheek, jaw line, and neck-switching sides as he did so. Lily was content to just lay against him, eyes shut; enjoying the moment.

"Marry me, Lily." James murmured, pulling back the hair that got caught in his path.

"Nnn-mm" she hummed, shaking her head.

He smiled at the small amount of resistance she was putting up against him. He leaned to his right so, that he could support her with his arm. The other arm took a hold of her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

Lily opened her emerald eyes to watch him.

James grinned wickedly, "Marry me, Lily."

Lily smiled, "No way, Potter."

James tried not to laugh, "No?" He teased.

She smirked, "No."

James rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I guess, I'll have to convince you the hard way."

Lily's red eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's the hard-?"

She didn't get to finish, as James quickly leaned over her to kiss her. His hand never left her face as he guided her mouth to his. His other hand moved lower on her back, better supporting her and releasing the tension in the muscle of his arm. Lily's hands had both managed positions on either side of James' face, as she pulled him closer.

James smiled against her mouth, moving back away from her much to her disappointment. He grinned impishly at her frown. He tilted his head to look at curiously.

"Marry me, Lily." he said finally, his hazel eyes shining with mischief.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Not yet," she replied.

James raised his eyebrows, and leaned into her for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now?" he muttered.

She shook her head.

He chuckled softly, kissing her neck. "Now?" he murmured.

She closed her eyes again, to lean against him once more, and shook her head.

James held her arms against her, so she couldn't move. Then he kissed her squarely on the lips again. "What about now?" he acted impatient.

She opened her eyes, showing a mischief of their own. "Hmmmm... I suppose so,"

* * *

Sirius gave an aggrivated sigh. "Will you stop looking at that thing? And help the rest of us?

Finished admiring her ring, Lily gave Sirius a glare. He was hobbling on the cobblestone walkway to the house, holding two large cardboard boxes. James walked swiftly passed him from the house and took one from him. He gave an easy smile to Lily, who returned it.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly," he muttered to himself, taking the box inside.

Lily finally put down her hand, and went to the moving truck with all the boxes and random furniture exploding out of it. She grabbed the nearest one that was labeled to be filled with things for the 'bathroom'. It was only when she had backed up, ready to take the box inside that she noticed the Prewett brothers standing by the gate to the house.

"Nice litte place," Fabian admired, his eyes sweeping over various parts of the cottage. The hedges that surrounded the perimeter of the property, the pastel yellow paint of the exterior, and the black iron gate that squeaked when Lily pushed against it as she walked inside, the gate slowly closed again.

"Potter paid a lot for it," Gideon added, going to the truck to take a box. Lily led the twins inside just as James and Sirius were coming down the stairs.

"Oi, Potter! Nice place you got here!" Fabian grinned as he set the box down.

James held out his hand and Fabian shook it.

"Haven't seen you in a while, been keeping busy?" Gideon added, patting Sirius on the back as Padfoot went to get a few more boxes.

James sat on the arm of the sofa, which was the only piece of furniture in the room besides the coffee table situated close by. "A little busy, yeah. My Dad's not doing too well," The room tensed automatically as James ran a hand through his hair, tiredly.

"Heard," Gideon said quietly, looking at the box that he had dropped upon entering the house.

Lily appeared out of one of the doors in the hallway by the stairs. She noticed the atmosphere in the room, and immediately sat beside James while taking a hold of his other hand.

"How's the Order?" Lily asked, wisely changing the subject.

Fabian took the bait eagerly, "Pretty good! Alastor's managed to round up a few of the wannabe's. Thing is, uh... we can't really send them to Azkaban, since we don't really know if they're actually in Voldemort's fold or not. So, Moody's just been keeping them locked up," he said with a grin towards his brother.

Lily perked up, "Really, who all-?"

James muttered, "Snape's not dumb enough to get caught, he'd slip away somehow," He gave a surprisingly dark look towards Lily, who had a shocked expression on her face.

Sirius re-entered the house with a box, and with a quick glance around the room, promptly dropped it to retrieve more, easily escaping the conversation.

Lily turned to face James. "I was just curious to see if he had gotten caught yet, is all. James, what's wrong with you-?" James got up from the couch, and without saying a word, left to follow Sirius out the door.

Lily looked down at the wooden floor of the living room, her face hot and red.

Fabian gave a look towards his brother, who had understood. Gideon walked to the couch and took a seat beside Lily. He patted her back awkwardly. Lily sniffed.

"I don't know what's wrong," she said wiping at her face. Gideon nodded.

"Maybe he's just jealous... about that little slimeball friend of yours," he said with a grin. Lily ignored this and shook her head.

"No- he's been like this ever since we've visited his Dad. I know he's worried about him, he's bottling his feelings about it and he won't talk to me," Lily said, going back to the day where she and James had went back to the Potter manor, only to find that Herolld was sick in St. Mungo's.

"I imagine he's just worried over his father then, Lils. But he shouldn't be taking it out on you," Fabian said easily, coming over to sit by his brother. The couch sank under the combined weight of the two large men who were squished together.

"People do that sometimes, he probably can't talk to you because he's embarrassed about being worried over it. I bet that's why he snapped at you," Gideon said pleasantly, pleased that Lily had finally finished wiping at her face and now looked at the two brothers.

"He's probably spilling out to Sirius as we speak," Fabian said with a grin and look outside through the living room window, proved his point. The legs of James and Sirius were seen, sitting in the back of the moving truck.

Lily looked out as well. "Shouldn't he feel like he could tell me anything? I want him to feel that he could tell me anything." The first started out as a quick question, then she murmured the rest of it under her breath.

Gideon sighed loudly. "He doesn't want to worry you over it,"

He said it so firmly that Lily had to wonder if he was either making it up, or absolutely positive about his answer. She had to assume the latter, for her own benefit.

"Accept it," Fabian added. He got up from the couch with a groan, and picked up one of the boxes. "Now, where do you want this?"

* * *

James hopped down the stairs, finally pleased that the house was beginning to look like a home. After apologizing many, many times to Lily for being a prat, she had finally forgiven him and together, they had managed to un-pack quite nicely.

Sirius had left right after Lily had made a quick dinner, back to his own house that his uncle had left him. James had said that Sirius could stay with them for the time being, but his best friend had refused the invitation quickly, while avoiding eye contact with Lily.

For the past few hours after Sirius had left, James and Lily were putting in hard work unpacking and decorating the house. James' work comprised of shoving all the boxes in the living room, against the wall while occasionally sneaking peeks at Lily's back, as she began putting up pictures in the living room and hallway. For the most part the house was beginning to look very well put together.

"James- come here and tell me what you think," Lily called from the top of the stairs. James jogged up the stairs, that only hours before he was carrying a bed up. And after nearly falling down the stairs with the bed, he had agreed to make Sirius stop eating and help him. He smiled as he entered the first door on his right, upon reaching the top of the stairs.

She was there, smiling happily at the surprised look on his face. Lily had done wonders within hours of entering her new room. Curtains were hanging on the one window in the room, pictures decorated the walls, and Lily's bed was neatly made, her trunk at the end. Her closet was half-full, the others clothes in the dresser, scooted against the far wall.

He came to sit on her bed. "It looks good, I'm glad you're finished. Now you can help me!" He grinned, adding in the last part. It was true that the only thing he had managed in decorating his room, was the lonely mattress on the floor. The rest, was strewn about the room in boxes.

Lily snorted and shook her head, and came to sit beside James on her bed. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. James relaxed instantly, settling his arm around her. Lily sighed, drowsy now that her work had been finished for the night. She'd have to get up early tomorrow morning if she wanted to finish the house before the Order meeting.

"I'm going to bed," she whispered while kissing James on the cheek.

He nodded, "Alright."

Lily waited for him to move, but he didn't.. "Your in my way," she said, lightly pushing against him arm.

James chuckled, " I don't have to be,"

Lily's face went red, and she pushed him off her bed and pointed to the door. "Out!"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunately. Grrr...I'm so tired of writing that. **

**A/N: So! New Chapter!!!! Yay! So um...wedding coming up pretty soon, a lot of death... and um.. yeah 2 more Voldemort fights... and Harry! I've got a long way to go! **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved me/story etc. You guy's are soooo freakin cool! **

**And Tadashishan** **for editing my fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**The phone beside her bed rang loudly in the dark quiet of her room. She ripped the covers off her and reached blindly for the phone. "Hello?" she said tiredly. Lily listened intently as she turned her beside table lamp on, with a pull of the chain. She nodded, in mute silence to the conversation and she felt tears push against the back of her eyes.**

**"Yes- thank you," she stated, numb. She hung up wordlessly and clambered off her bed. Lily didn't even reach for her robe as she dashed across her room, and out of the door. She didn't feel the need to knock on the door, since he wouldn't hear it anyways. He slept like a bear. Lily turned on the light, and when he didn't even stir, she grasped firmly onto his bare arms.**

**"James!" she muttered, shaking his arms and moving his whole upper body. He said something unintelligible in his sleep. Lily repeated his name, bringing him to consciousness. Her voice was shaking, and she tried to hold it in for his sake.**

**James finally opened his eyes, and squinted in the brightness of his room. "Lily? What's wrong?" his voice was slurred due to the state he was in.**

**Lily felt the tears drip from her eyes, which alerted James at once. He sat up quickly, and held her. "I'm so-sorry, James." she gasped as she held her mouth, preventing herself from crying out loud.**

**"What? Lily's what's wrong?" James said afraid of her outburst.**

**She shook her head, and then looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, James. They just called me, he's gone, James...he's gone!" Her statement created a whole new set of tears.**

**James sat, dumbfounded. "I don't - what?" He couldn't make sense of Lily's words.**

**"James...your father...he's gone now," she whispered, now holding him as his grip around her slipped to slip instantly.**

**His face dropped its confused expression, and wore nothing in its place. "What?" he managed. His mind had shut down. It was impossible... impossible, that his father was-**

**Lily kissed his face several times, and ran her fingers through his hair. "He's passed away," she whispered. Lily ran her other hand up and down his back for comfort as he struggled internally with her words.**

**James sat perfectly still, trying to make sense of it. It wasn't possible! His father wasn't-...he was only vaguely aware of Lily sitting next to him, touching him and comforting him. He couldn't even hold her back. He had heard Lily's voice next to him say, "He went in his sleep, it was painless, they said." He didn't care. His father was gone. A horrible sound erupted from somewhere, and his eyes had grown blurry. It was only after Lily was crying as well, that he realized the sob had come from him.**

**He was holding to her, clinging to Lily like never before. She was going to be the only thing that would keep him rooted to this world. This insane, illogical world that his father was no longer a part of. James didn't know how long he sat there, her arms around him with her soothing voice saying things he didn't understand.**

**Eventually, James realized that he had stopped crying and that Lily had as well. Somehow he managed to lay in her lap, he hadn't remembered that. He got up shakily as Lily supported him. He wiped at his face, still feeling the wetness there. He looked about sluggishly for his glasses. With his vision, Lily was slightly blurry. So it wasn't just his tears that had fogged up his eyes. He found them quickly and slid them onto his nose.**

**Lily hugged him, just as he had a spare moment to look at her. She held him tightly against her. "I'm gonna be right back, Kay?" she asked timidly releasing him. He nodded dumbly as he watched Lily scramble off the bed and run from the room. He sat there stupidly, before finally getting up. James opened his trunk and dug around for some decent muggle clothes. He had pulled on the jeans when Lily walked in, with a redder face than when she left.**

**"Your going to your mother." Lily said more as a statement than a question. James nodded as he pulled the shirt over his head and stuck his arms through the holes.**

**"I'm gonna change real quick, then." Lily said fast, leaving him alone in the room again.**

**It was harder without Lily around him constantly. The silence gave James more to think about, and he didn't want to think about anything right now. He decided on getting out of his room, that was something. James didn't have to walk very far to get to Lily. Her room was right across the hall from his. He knocked and could hear her shuffling around her room. She opened the door instantly, tugging down her sweater at the last second. James didn't have time to say anything as Lily had shut her door closed and took a hold of his hand, leading him down the stairs.**

**She left him in the living room to look around as she gathered their coats from the rack in the small hallway, leading to the front door.**

**"James," she called from the doorway. He followed her voice as she stood with the front door open, putting on her coat and holding his. James took it from her and slipped it on roughly. She took his hand. "We'll apparate to London, alright?" Lily said to James more as a guide than actually asking. He nodded, and held more tightly onto her hand. Traveling alongside apparition with Lily was much more enjoyable than being with a Death Eater, he had to admit.**

**The sensation pulling at his body, stopped as London came into view. Lily led James a few feet away from where they had landed to look upon a place called, Purge and Dowse Ltd. The old brick building looked abandoned, with 'closed' signs hanging on its doors and windows. James looked about for any muggles. None were in sight, which suggested that it was very, very early in the morning. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the ugly dummy, standing frozen in the window nod its head, when Lily had spoke to it.**

**"Come on, James." Lily said, firmly taking a hold of his hand and walking briskly toward the window. Only half of him resisted the impulse to follow Lily. After-all, he had never walked through a window to get to St. Mungo's. But he followed Lily easily, after he saw half of her body disappear behind the glass.**

**The reception area of the hospital was all but empty except for the receptionist, sitting at her desk and smiling up at them. Lily approached. "We need the room of Herolld Potter," she said softly, hoping that James couldn't hear her. He tried to ignore the name, but in the back of his mind a picture of his father appeared. But his father was gone now.**

**The receptionist smiled apologetically at the two. "Yes, of course," she said flipping the pages on a clipboard. "Second Floor in the Derwent Ward, room 12." The blond woman pointed to the elevator that would take them up. Lily led the way.**

**Once they had gotten to the door of the room, it was blocked by two women in the lime green St. Mungo's coats. "I'm sorry, your not permitted to enter." one of them said kindly. The other looked as if she would rather be anywhere else. "Can you tell us where Idabella Potter is?" Lily replied quickly as she felt James' impatience grow.**

**"Tearoom, on the 5th floor." the woman said fast, with a quick glance toward James.**

**Lily left a quick 'thanks' and took a hold of James, bringing them back to the elevator and up to the 5th floor almost instantly. They passed the hospital's gift shop as they went, before James saw his mother through the glass of the tea room. He rounded the corner, to open the door and went straight for her. Idabella Potter put down her glass of tea and opened her arms for James. A warmth and a calm spread throughout his body at his mother's touch.**

**Lily followed quickly after James when he left her side fast, to get to his mother. Sirius was there, sitting in one of the armchairs, but James wasn't even aware of him yet. Sirius got up when Lily entered after watching James for a moment, he went to her. Lily hugged him fiercely as she felt him shake. "It'll be alright, Sirius." she whispered.**

**She felt him nod tiredly and he wiped at his face as she pulled away. Lily put her hand on his warm face, and helped him clean the tears off his cheek. "We've got to be strong for him," she said quietly as Sirius nodded in agreement.**

**"Thanks for calling," he muttered with another glance toward James.**

**Lily shook her head and sniffled. "Don't worry about it, but he needs you now, Sirius. I think you should go to him." Lily said, holding her voice firmly as she watched James and his widowed mother. Sirius nodded and left Lily to tap James on the shoulder. James turned slightly and opened the tight hug with his mother, to allow Sirius in.**

**

* * *

****The funeral for Herolld Potter didn't last very long, upon Idabella's request that "Herolld wouldn't have wanted it." Lily had followed James around like a shadow as countless witches and wizards hugged him, gave their sympathies and left one by one. He didn't want to watch them lower his father into the ground at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He walked the long distance to his home on the edge of the village, surrounded by trees on a country road. **

**James finally shrugged out of his suit coat, and hung it over his couch as he entered the empty house. The front door opened and closed as Lily appeared from the hallway. "James," she breathed. They met halfway in the living room. She rested her hands on his neck as he moved his arms around her waist, holding her against him.**

**"I'm sorry, I've been out of it," he muttered in her hair. Lily shook her head, wordlessly.**

**"Don't you dare apologize, James Potter." she said sternly, giving him a look that she had taken from his mother.**

**"Regardless," James added, giving Lily a kiss that made even James a little breathless.**

**Lily pulled away from James to hold onto the end of his shirt and smiled adoringly up at him, "What do you want to do now?"**

**James sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Anything."**

**Lily grinned, "Anything, huh?"**

**James noticed her tone and raised his eyebrows, suddenly wary. "Maybe."**

**Lily chuckled softly and leaned up to touch James' nose with her fingertip. "Silly, Potter. I can force you to sit with me and endure countless hours of browsing wedding magazines now,"**

**James actually looked relieved to hear this. He took a hold of Lily's hand and said, "I suppose so".**

**Lily looked skeptical. "You sure? Or, do you want me to call Sirius and Remus over?"**

**Those two always managed to cheer him up. Sirius was playing a good act, even Lily had to admit; he could make James smile at times where she could not. She felt a pang of jealousy at realizing this, but recovered almost instantly. James needed their comfort. And she would not deny him of that.**

**James shook his head and took Lily with him to settle comfortably on the sofa. He outstretched his legs to rest on the coffee table as Lily snuggled closer to him.**

**"No, let's just have us." he replied softly, as he took a lock of Lily's deep red hair and ran it through his fingers.**

**Lily sighed into his embrace and smiled. "Us sounds good,"**

**"Us," he said softly running the word through his mind. James rested his head on Lily's as he added, "It's gonna be that way for the rest of our lives."**

**Lily smiled at the thought, but came up with another one. "It doesn't have to be," she said cheerfully.**

**James frowned. "You thinking of adopting Padfoot into the family now? He's not sharing a bed with me, I'll tell you that" James joked.**

**Lily held James' genuine smile in her mind for a moment before hitting him playfully on the arm. She suddenly grew nervous at what she was about to propose, and her face heated immediately. Lily scratched at the freckles on her hands as she looked down at them.**

**"Well, I just meant that...you and I wouldn't have to be the only people in our family- I mean," Lily stuttered pathetically. Why did she have to bring this up? James was usually the one to talk about it so casually.**

**"Hmmmm?" James asked, completely clueless and totally at ease with the conversation.**

**Lily said it quickly before she lost the nerve. "I just meant, that we could make our own family."**

**Silence passed and Lily wished she could know what James was thinking. It would have been a given if she had chosen to look at his face, but she was avoiding him purposefully.**

**Suddenly she felt her face being lifted, and her eyes found his hazel colored ones. She couldn't help but notice the mischief displaying in them. Or the large smirk that had replaced his thoughtful face.**

**"So, what will it be? Should we start now?" his smile stopped her heart and for a moment she would have done anything, absolutely anything just to see that smile again. But she didn't have to, because he continued to shower her with his radiance.**

**Lily surprised him by acting as if she were going to take him up on his playful offer. "Sure, sure. Where will it be, Potter?"**

**He sighed wearily and released her. "Ah, you're no fun when you don't turn me down," James got up from the couch to walk to the kitchen as Lily watched him disappear from sight but heard James as he rummaged around for something.**

**"What are you up to?" Lily called from the living room, as she stretched her feet out to cover the rest of the couch.**

**James came back in the room with a bunch of magazines that he had dug up from Lily's secret hiding place underneath the pans in the back of the cupboards.**

**"How'd you get those?" she said outraged that he had found them so easily. She was sure she had hidden the wedding magazines where he wouldn't find them.**

**"Caught you looking at them," James replied idly, plopping down in his place beside Lily.**

**Lily took one of the bridal magazines that James offered. She flipped through the pages, still disgruntled that he had caught her. It was slightly embarrassing for her, because she didn't want James to see how she had dreamed of having a wedding ever since she was a small girl.**

**"Oooo, look at this one." James muttered showing her a picture of a model wearing a wedding dress that Lily wouldn't be caught dead in, since there really wasn't much of a dress there. The woman was barely covered. Lily put her hand over the picture.**

**"You're horrible," she said to herself, taking the magazine from him and turning to a more suitable page as James grinned at her behavior.**

**They worked in silence as the couple flipped pages of the bridal magazines. When in awe of a picture, they'd have to show each other and Lily would bend the pages of the pictures she liked.**

**"Oh, I like this one." Lily commented while showing James a picture of a man in a suit, posing with the female model. James turned his head.**

**"Looks like a cocktail dress," he said while observing the pale blue dress.**

**Lily sighed, "Not the girl, look at that man." she teased.**

**James frowned and grunted in his throat. "Hmph- looks like a right git to me, you better stick with the one you got," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.**

**Lily smiled and laughed softly at her fiancé. She kissed him several times on the cheek before she managed to relax his tight position. "You know I'm teasing," she whispered.**

**He turned his head from her, "Oh, do I?" he acted sternly.**

**Lily rolled her eyes, and set aside her magazine and took away the one that was resting on James legs. She moved herself closer to him, taking one of his hands and moving his arm away from his body so she could scoot nearer. Lily settled herself quickly in James' lap before he could even react. She kissed him fast before he could utter a single word of surprise. Lily felt James relax as his arms came around her, and he leaned back in the sofa. Lily continued kissing him for a few more moments before she pulled back and whispered, "You're all I'll ever want, my silly James Potter."**

**She felt and heard James take in a large breath of air and let it out slowly, "You're still teasing me."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: How was that? ...I wasn't even actually thinking of writing the ending that way, but I figured- hey, they're both adults now. And I think they need some more action, since they're about to be married. :) Yay! Plus, I wanted to balance out all the sad feelings that were in the beginning of the chapter. :( (I gotta kill off three more people! Not including some of the Order members!!!) PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL BE MY BESTEST BESTEST FRIEND IF YOU DO!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (except the ones I made up...) 

A/N: So, um... this should be a pretty good chapter... I'm spreading the time line out for these chapters. So this one probably takes place a few months after Chapter 15. So a few Order meetings have happened between then, uh- wedding plans ideas, etc. You get the point. Like I pushed fast-forward on Lily and James or something. 

Thanks to Tadashishan for editing! You're the best :)

* * *

****

Chapter Sixteen (This is getting pretty long, eh?) 

"Lily - hurry up! We're gonna be late!" James called from the bottom of the stairs, glancing at the watch in his hand that was given to him by his father for his seventeenth birthday. His heart thudded painfully against his chest for a moment, but he pushed the feeling back.

Lily hurried down the stairs, pulling on her deep green jacket and muttering curse words at James as she passed him. "I was changing," she said venomously as she slipped on her shoes by the door.

"Took you an hour," James shot back. He quite enjoyed their little arguments for arguments sake. They got along too well, if they didn't purposefully act up once in a while.

Lily sighed as she got up and slowly buttoned her jacket. "You're such an ornery git," she muttered.

James smiled back and held the door open, "But you love me anyways," he chided as they walked through it. He saw that Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes- a predicament, I'm dealing with." she added, taking a hold of his hand.

James laughed loudly in the cool morning air. They walked easily together, side by side, coming closer to the Muggle village as they lived on the edge of its country side. The walk wasn't very long either, they were approaching the Order's house. The couple passed the village cemetery where James' father now rested in a secluded area, away from everyone else.

Lily waved to an old man, that was shoveling snow out of his walkway, the old Muggle man smiled back.

"I'd help him, but I have a feeling he'd have a heart attack if I bewitched the shovel," James muttered as they passed the old man's house and were out of earshot. He saw that Lily smiled.

"Yes, I imagine it would."

They knocked loudly on the door of HQ, hearing the raised voices inside. They could barely make out what the voice behind the door was asking.

"Uh...it's me and Lily," James called back. They could hear the voice groan in frustration.

"I can see you well enough, twit! I asked you, what is your other form?" Moody's voice was well distinguishable now.

James smiled, "I'm an animagus stag."

The door locks clicked and Moody was seen before them. "Hurry in, then! It's cold out,"

He ushered the couple inside where they faced the looks of nearly every Order member in the room.

James scratched his neck nervously. "Sorry we're late,"

He saw that Dumbledore smiled gently at him, before the old man waved it aside. "Nonsense, Mr. Potter. I'm merely briefing the Order on a new set of information that we've acquired, please sit down."

James found Sirius and sat eagerly beside him, with Lily following. James found that the mood in the room had changed quickly after Dumbledore had invited him in. He could feel the tension weighing down on him and was about to question Sirius when Dumbledore spoke.

"As you all now know, Marlene McKinnon and Benjy Fenwick have been missing for quite some time. And I now can tell you of their disappearances," Dumbledore announced and the whole room seemed to notice the somber tone.

"I'm sorry to say that...-Miss McKinnon was attacked by Death Eaters, five of them...outside of Crawley. The rest of her family has fallen to the Death Eaters as well..." Dumbledore said quietly, his head bowed.

James saw Lily move her hand over her mouth in shock and a few of the older members of the Order were whispering to each other, while some women cried. The Death Eaters murdered her entire family? All because she was involved with the Order?

"Benjy Fenwick was found by Voldemort's followers, as well. Know that he was destroyed by the Death Eaters- and that both he and Miss McKinnon will live on after their deaths, as the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death itself," Dumbledore now looked up and addressed the Order completely.

James thought about that statement. Wasn't that sort of what a Death Eater would say? 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death..' He continued to think over it as Dumbledore spoke of how Order members could pay their respects by donating to the families left behind.

Some of the Order members got up and followed Dumbledore to the kitchen to write their names down on a list of donations. Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus stayed put in the living room. Once out of the room Lupin whispered, "We're being picked off one by one."

Everyone glanced to make sure Dumbledore hadn't heard as James ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that was coming more frequently due to his frustration. "I mean, there's got to be some sort of protection, fighting with Dumbledore at least, right?" Lupin added in a whisper.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders as Lily bit into her lip, thinking. "Do you want to quit?" James said softly, meeting Lupin's gaze. His friend stared back, un-blinking... then looked away.

"No...no- I won't quit," Lupin said, firmly interested in the fingernails on his hand.

"You should," James said automatically, which caught everyone's attention. Even Moody's who was standing by the door, pretending to be deaf to the whole conversation.

"James," Lily whispered in a stern tone.

"No, Lily- if he's having any regrets at all, he should quit." James now faced her, his hazel eyes beating down anyone who threatened his statement.

"It's the Order members that have regrets- they're the ones that betray Dumbledore, or die. If you can't put everything you have into the Order, then your out." James said a little too loudly.

Lily smiled warmly at him, and took his hand. "I think so too," she kissed James on the cheek.

"I'm not quitting," Lupin said to James, who grinned back at him.

"Good," Sirius said putting an arm around Lupin's shoulder.

"Potter," Kingsley said coming from the kitchen to James, shook his hand.

"Hey Kingsley, long time no see" Sirius said, shaking his hand as well.

"Got an assignment, Potter." Kingsley announced, looking at Lily for a moment before moving back to James.

"When?" Lily asked, breaking in whatever James was going to say.

"Tonight,"

* * *

"Potter! Pay attention!" McGonagall hissed. 

James blushed as the few Order members in the mission turned to look at him. Sirius grinned. The Prewett brothers sniggered quietly.

McGonagall motioned for Moody to continue with a wave of her hand, and a stern look to James; who frowned instinctively.

"As I was saying: We're going to do a double hit, tonight. Two different locations, two different groups-McGonagall and I will lead our own." Moody instructed as he hobbled around the kitchen, finally managing to seat himself in one of the chairs, furthest from everyone else.

"We're becoming short on members now," McGongall began,

"Yeah, cause everyone's tucking tail," Sirius said loudly with disgust.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Quite enough, Black. Yes-but I assure you, the Order is safe. Anyone who has run from the Order has had their minds obliterated of all thoughts that might endanger us- we're perfectly safe. Ah...now where was I? Yes, the groups! You will all be assigned to either follow Alastor, or myself. I shall name you off accordingly."

McGonagall pointed to certain Order members and instructed them to which group they would be working in. She walked to the table where James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and the Prewett brothers sat.

"Potter and Evans, you're with Moody. Black and Lupin, you'll be in my group. Gideon and Fabian, you'll be with Moody as well." she said motioning to each person. Sirius swore loudly as Remus seemed quite relieved with his grouping assignment.

"Professor! Can't I-?" Sirius began, but McGonagall interrupted him.

"No, you cannot, Mr. Black! You do not always get to be alongside Mr. Potter! Dumbledore himself came up with the assignments. He did not think it wise to have two animagi in the same group, it would be much more advantageous for you two to be separate!" McGonagall half-yelled, her brooch moving with every large breath of air she took in.

Sirius sat back down roughly in his chair and glared at her back as she turned to other members.

"Maybe next time, Padfoot." James muttered across the table, glancing carefully at Minerva McGonagall.

Sirius didn't meet his gaze. "Yeah, maybe."

"It does make some sense, Sirius...you know that, right?" Lily asked in a lighter tone as Sirius snorted.

"How would you like to take my place, and I'll be with James? That make you feel better?" Sirius snapped.

Lily crossed her arms and glared at Sirius. "No, it doesn't! But that's the way it is, she said it herself! Dumbledore assigned the grouping!" Lily raised her voice now, and slapped her hands on the table as she stood up. Sirius did likewise, as James and Remus avoided looking at them.

"You've been acting so strange around me! Ever since James and I moved in together, what's your problem?" Lily nearly shouted, alarming the rest of the Order in the kitchen. They looked down, pretending not to hear.

"I don't have any problem!" Sirius yelled defensively.

"Uh-oh..." James sang quietly, as Lupin watched the two with alarmed eyes. The Prewetts brothers seemed amused, as always.

"Is it me? Do you not like me, Sirius? What is it? Why can't you accept it?!?" Lily was becoming less angry and more hysterical.

"It's nothing!" Sirius shot back.

Lily shook her head, "You're lying!"

"Ah, he's just jealous, Lils-" Fabian said quietly, interrupting the loud argument.

"Best friend since childhood has run off and found someone else he'd rather be with," Gideon murmured, peeking at James for a moment.

"Wha-?" James questioned.

"So what if I am? It doesn't change anything!" Sirius barked.

Sometime within the fight, Order members had managed to mysteriously disappear from the kitchen. Even Moody had slipped away, James noticed.

"Just because he's got Lily now doesn't mean he's forgotten about us!" Remus finally cut-in, sounding a bit angry himself.

James looked back and forth between his best friends and his future wife. Sirius wasn't expecting him to choose, was he?

"I'm not taking your place, if that's what you think, Sirius." Lily said quietly, so softly that Sirius actually turned his attention to her, intent on listening.

"You'll always be his best-friend, I can't change that... I don't think I want to, either. There's going to be a place in his heart, that I can't reach. Where you and Remus have been friends with him so long- been by his side, comforted him, laughed with him- I can't touch it." she continued looking to Sirius, and refusing to glance at James.

Lupin looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze while the Prewett brothers kept their attention to Lily. James switched his focus from Lily to Sirius, then back again. How long had this been going on? He hadn't realized any of it- that Lily and Sirius felt that way at all! They'd never said anything, until now.

"Ah, Lily- I didn't mean...I guess I've-..I'm just being stupid." Sirius struggled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"When are you not?" James joked, finally standing and joining his friends.

"That's true," Lily added with a smile to Sirius and James.

"How about this? You can be my best-man," James said coming up to Sirius and putting an arm over his shoulder.

Sirius grinned and joked, "I thought I wasn't even on the guest list."

"Yeah, well- I've changed my mind," James said seriously, but then winked to Lily.

"What about me?" Lupin asked, mocking hurt.

Lily came to sit beside him and put an arm around him, holding him. "Ah, Remus... you can be my maid of honor, if you like!" she said, kissing him playfully on the cheek.

Remus wiped at his face, with a cautious look to James. "I think I'll pass, I'd rather just sit and enjoy the view. Besides- women's clothing doesn't look very good on me,"

* * *

"Potter! Stop making moon-eyes and get over here!" Moody called roughly in the dark night silence. James blushed and tore away from Lily to come to his side. 

"Think you can transform for a bit? Flitwick said you did pretty good on imitating- just poke around the forest for any concealment," Moody whispered, taking James' collar and bringing him closer; so only James could hear what he was saying.

James glanced back to Lily with a blush. It'd be the first time she'd get to see his Animagi form. He nodded to Moody as he looked for a suitable place to change. As he moved towards the bare trees dusted with snow, he glanced about for any Death Eaters in the thick woods. It would be exceedingly embarrassing if a Death Eater happened to find him naked. Yes. Very embarrassing. He'd almost welcome the death.

James quickly stripped off his coat and shirt, goose bumps rising on his cool skin. He looked cautiously over his shoulder at his assigned group, some were trying to peek at him; wondering what he was doing behind the tree. James smiled at Lily, who was pretending not to notice him as she talked in a hushed tone with Moody. He slipped quickly out of his pants before anyone could catch him. James let in a slow breath of air, and released it; calming his nervous body. The muscles in his back, legs, and arms began to ache; tensing for the change. James felt his body heat instantly as the warm aura enclosed around him, transforming his body.

James stepped carefully from his hiding spot, aware that half of him was revealed anyways. Instantly he heard gasps of surprise, and a few choice swear words at his sudden appearance.

"Is that really him?" He could hear Gideon whisper, with his delicate ears to his brother.

"Don't know, why don't you ask him?" Fabian said automatically.

James smiled inwardly as he approached them, hearing her light footsteps behind him.

"Oi-what are we supposed to call you now? Bambi?" Fabian said, taking a step forward to look closely at James' fur.

"Look at the size of him," he heard Gideon mutter.

"Prongs, right?" Lily said from behind him, running her hand over his long back.

James snorted in agreement as he heard Lily giggle from his response.

"Ah-look, the mark on his eye... looks like glasses!" Fabian laughed, thoroughly amused by this little fact.

James wished he had the ability to roll his eyes in this form, all he could do is shake his head at the twin.

"You can all ride the pony later, kids! Prongs! Get to it!" Moody growled from a distance away, after listening to enough of their prattling.

James retreated from Lily and the Prewett brothers to go back into the forest, upon Moody's orders.

His hooves touched lightly and quietly on the thin snow, barely making any sound as to his whereabouts. James listened intently for any unfamiliar noise in the forest. Either there wasn't anyone here, or they were using strong concealment charms. He walked even further into the forest until he heard people, walking clumsily and their voices giving them away. James stopped suddenly and picked at the ground.

"Shh-what was that?" he heard someone say.

"What?" the other spat.

James didn't dare lift his head, and continued to pick his nose around in the snow; pretending to search for plants.

"Look-look at that!" the first one whispered, as he pointed in James' direction.

James imitated a real stag by snapping his head up quickly at the sound of the man's voice. He could hear the man gasp.

"It's just a damn deer, Dolohov- get a hold of yourself." the other man hissed, obviously displeased.

James could hear their clumsy footsteps walking away, as James himself quickly turned about and headed back to Moody's location. He ran swiftly through the trees with ease while hopping over dead, broken logs with sheer simplicity. He could hear the quiet talking of the Order members before they even noticed his sudden arrival.

James hid behind the bare tree again, transforming and putting his clothes on fast.

"Came back in a hurry, Potter. What'd you see?" he heard Moody's voice close by.

James pulled his coat on, taking a firm hold of his wand before facing Moody.

"Two men- one named, Dolohov. Probably about a mile and a half away from here, maybe more." James said breathlessly.

He saw that Moody's eyebrows furrowed. "Dolohov? You sure, Potter?" he growled.

James nodded vigorously, "Positive"

"Alright, you heard em'. Let's get a move on! We're out to catch them!" Moody called over to the group, who started at the sound of his voice.

Lily came to his side instantly, breathless herself.

The group looked extremely obvious, all walking together in the woods; their feet crunching loudly on the snow and dead leaves beneath it.

"Hey Potter, was Moody just joking?" Gideon whispered coming up to Lily and James.

"What?" James responded quickly.

"Can you really hold a the weight of a person on your back?" Fabian said easily.

James rolled his eyes as Lily watched him with curiosity, "Are you going to start using me as a common mule now?"

Gideon and Fabian laughed, where they both received warning looks from Moody; which shut them up quickly.

James sighed loudly, "I imagine I could carry someone, but it'd be hard for them to stay on, unless they were holding on pretty tight at least." He said running his hand through his hair, thinking of a situation in which someone would need to ride on his back. He could only think of an emergency, which he hoped would never happen.

"I've been thinking," Lily started when James interrupted with a groan. She hit him on the shoulder and continued, "about the wedding-should we have a wizard wedding or a muggle one?"

"I don't know anything about a muggle wedding," James said, completely surprised by her question.

"And I don't know anything about wizard weddings," Lily said automatically.

James scratched at his head while thinking. "Why don't we just mix them, then?"

Lily smiled and took James' arm, "Well, give me some ideas-what's a wizard wedding like?" she whispered, ignoring the Prewett brothers looks.

James sighed and stared up at the star-lit sky thinking of the last wedding he went to.

"I don't know, they're pretty nice- I suppose it depends on the type of people getting married," he said, immediately thinking of his horrible aunt's wedding.

"Hmmm...I've been wondering about something," Lily said quietly where she was sure that the Prewett brothers couldn't hear. Not even James, he had to lean into Lily to hear her voice.

"What?" James said, straightening his slouched posture fully aware of Lily's red face, his mind hinting at things that she could be thinking of.

"You remember about having our own family someday?" she asked, her voice becoming less tentative and more business-like. James nodded to show that he understood as Lily continued in a rush, "Well, which would you want first? A boy or girl?"

James smiled and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you implying that I'll be having more than one child?"

This question caused Lily's face, ear, and neck to turn beet red as she fumbled for words while refusing to look at him. James stared back up at the sky as he answered, "I'd hope for a girl,"

Lily tilted her head to the side, "A girl? Really?"

James nodded, "Well, it's mostly been boys in my family. Even though I'm the only one, my Dad had a lot of brothers. So I'd like for a daughter someday," James mused his own face beginning to feel a bit hot at the conversation.

Lily smiled and walked closer to James as she held his hand. "I'd want a boy,"

"Well, then one of us will get what they want at least," James joked hooking his arm with Lily's.

James chuckled softly with Lily. "Look like me and act like you? Or look like you and act like me?" he said, trying not to laugh loud enough for Moody to hear.

Lily smiled and actually thought about the question. "A little bit of both, actually- I'd want our child to look and act like both of us," she said calmly, leaning into James' body.

James sighed pleasantly, "Just think- our brains together, my dashing good looks, and you're personality- our baby could be the next prodigy!" James joked, as Lily snorted.

"All right, all right- how about your looks and my personality, with our brains? Would that make you happy?" he added lightly.

"No-that doesn't matter... I'd be happy just for a healthy baby," Lily said quietly with a tender look to James, who returned it easily.

James could barely imagine it. Someday in the future, his future, where Lily would be his wife. Where he would be playing with his child, throwing the baby into the air only to quickly capture his child back in his arms again, with Lily by his side.

It was peculiar the way he could feel so pleasantly calm, as they walked together with Order members hunting for Death Eaters in the cold air, he was feeling so peaceful.

Moody had whispered something to the group, but James couldn't understand him. So, he was a little more than surprised to notice all the wands being revealed and curses being flown about.

"Stupefy!" he yelled at the large, darkly cloaked figure hurdling towards himself and Lily; who had broken away from his grasp.

The man was propelled backward, landing near a fallen tree log that was covered with a light patch of snow. His comrades ignored him, while another Order member had seen the man in flight and yelled, "_Incarcerous_" which brought about snake-like ropes, that wrapped the man up tightly.

James was too busy looking for Lily to see the stunning spell that managed to graze him. His right arm felt incredibly numb, and it began to tingle uncomfortably. James quickly picked up his wand and held it in his left hand, feeling foolish. Lily had already came to him, breathless.

"You all right?" she asked, grabbing his numb arm without even waiting for an answer.

James nodded, watching her inspect him while also looking for any Death Eaters that noticed her complete lack of alertness. Lily pointed her wand at James' arm, which caught his attention immediately, and mumbled something he couldn't hear. He felt a strange sensation in his arm, when the numbness had subsided. Lily gave James a smirk similar to his own, at her skill in healing.

James was brought back to the situation when he noticed the strange stream of jagged purple light, ricocheting off a nearby tree. James moved his wand back to his right hand.

(A/N: If you're a true HP fan, you'll notice who's special wand attack, the purple-light is. A pretty obvious character, that reveals what's going to happen later in the chapter. If you can figure it out, that is) 

"Better watch it, Potter! Wifey won't be happy if you die tonight!" Fabian yelled, moving fast towards and then past James, whom he grinned at. His brother was quickly following also giving James an easy smile.

"James!" he heard Lily's voice shrill just in the knick of time. He barely dodged the curse that was being flown at him. Lily's shields were surrounding him in seconds after the attack. Another Death Eater had aimed a blasting curse at James, which Lily's shields deflected with ease.

James moved quickly by her side, as he retorted, "_Duro_!" The Death Eater that was rapidly approaching James and Lily, had immediately turned to stone at James' jinx. He turned to Lily with a satisfied smile, to see her face full of shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked, her mouth still open and her green eyes watching the frozen Death Eater carefully.

James scratched his nose with his wand with an impish sort of grin. "Flitwick- all you have to do is ask for permission for the advanced books in the library, he'll get them for you." he said still smiling at Lily's expression.

She shook her head dismally. "How can such an intelligent person be so annoying?" she said more to herself than to James who answered happily.

"It's a curse, I know!"

He saw Lily's face take turn quickly, and so James turned to face his opponent that cast "_Expulso_" as James yelled, "_Furnunculus_!" Upon casting this, the Death Eater stopped in shock at his own appearance. The Death Eater's hands roamed to his face, where countless boils and bumps covered it. He let out a cry of anger, before running blindly towards James where he was instantly incapacitated by Lily.

"Nice teamwork skills," James said to Lily, who was smiling just as simply as he was. Her smile didn't last long. James followed her horrified gaze to watch a battle of possibly five Death Eaters against a couple men from the Order. James couldn't tell who they were at this distance, but they were fighting well.

"We should help them," Lily said, moving towards them as James caught her.

* * *

"They're fine, let's worry about roping these guy's up, hmm?" James said walking quickly to the boil-covered Death Eater who was now unconscious. James kneeled next to the man and muttered the spell that brought about ropes, wrapping themselves around the stupified Death Eater.

Lily craftily levitated a knocked out Death Eater, and added him to the pile of them that were being tied together. James handed her the wand that belonged to the fallen Death Eater. But she dropped it and screamed. James jumped half a foot, and whirled about to find what Lily found to be horrifying. A jagged purple light filled the air for a moment, blinding him.

"James!" she called, running towards the men, but James stopped her. He didn't understand why he couldn't move. He could hear Moody yelling, he could hear everyone yelling... but they weren't making much sense anymore. James cringed as he saw their bodies fall limply to the ground as Order members rushed over, just as the Death Eaters who cast it had disappeared.

He hadn't even realized that he had let go of Lily...he had forgotten that he was running towards them just like everyone else, completely unaware of anything...except them. Lily beat him in her haste, she knelt quickly to their sides and put her head against Fabian's chest. A sob escaped her, and it tore at James' chest uncomfortably.

"_Rennervate_," she cried, pointing her wand at Fabian's still body.

James moved his hand on her shoulder and tugged back, motioning her to leave. She shook furiously away from him, and continued to cast her spell.

Moody was breathing harshly, having run on his horrible leg the entire way. He shook his head at something and looked about the scene. James was almost positive that he was making himself look at anything other than the twins on the ground.

"We-... we have to do something," Lily finally cried in the quiet. James knelt beside her and pulled her away from the fallen duo. He shushed her, as he cradled her in his arms. James glanced up at the other Order members who looked down at the two men.

"Shh...Lily-" James voice cracked and he couldn't continue anymore. They were gone. But it was insane...minutes ago, they were just laughing together. They were just here! How is it possible that someone could be here one moment, and then be gone the next?

"Let's get out of here," Moody growled to the huddled group. He pointed his wand at the two fallen men- brothers. "Move away, Potter." he added to James who was still holding Lily. James quickly pulled Lily away from the two and out of Moody's wand's range. With a twirl and flash of his wand, Moody had made the twins disappear.

* * *

**_A/N: Abrupt ending, yeah...so, how'd you like it? I know! It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry, sorry! I didn't even mean to take so long with this chapter! But I really wanted it longer than the others, and I wanted to get in a lot story! Alas, let's all have a moment of silence for James and Lily! (Who died on Halloween...:tear:) :sniff:...James...:sniff:...I spent forever imagining you to be the perfect boyfriend...and now you're getting married to someone else...and then you're going to die! ... :sighs: This is crap, man... _**

**_I think this is a pretty good chapter! Hopefully, you will too! Anyways, if you loved it or totally hate it and want to bash me, then REVIEW!_**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling or any of its characters.  
A/N: Sorry, sorry! I'm so horribly late with updates!  
Thanks to Tadashisan for editing! (I was late too, sorry guys)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Lily peeked out of the kitchen window, gazing through the leaf-less trees to the cemetery. She blinked quickly and looked back down, to the dishes she was scrubbing fiercely.  
It had already been a month- a month; it sure didn't feel like it. She closed her eyes against the memory of that night, and the horrid days after. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore. The strength that Gideon and Fabian always praised hadn't resurfaced since their deaths. And she needed it back. For herself, and for James, who had conveniently walked inside, taking off his boots along with his coat and scarf.  
James shivered as he plucked his gloves off his frozen fingers. He flexed his knuckles and rubbed his hands together for warmth. He smiled at Lily as he approached her from behind, in the kitchen.

"Shoveling the muggle way is harder than I thought," he chuckled, wrapping his cold arms around her. She wasn't sure if the goose bumps came from the temperature of his skin, or her always curious reaction to him. Lily all but melted into his arms.

"I've been thinking," James muttered into Lily's hair, whispering in her ear.

"Hmmm?" Lily murmured, falling deeper into James' embrace.

"Let's get married," he said- his comment changing the mood quickly.

Lily pulled away from his arms to turn and face his radiance. "When?"

James grinned impishly, "Now." he said shortly.

Lily snorted, "We can't just get married. We have to plan the wedding first."

James rolled his eyes. "How do you plan walking and reciting a few words? Besides-" and with another one of his grins he pecked Lily quickly on the lips. "You're not being very fair, I've been waiting for you, for years. My patience can't hold up much longer."

Lily folded her arms and bit her cheek. She was fairly sure she could put together a wedding quickly. It'd be everyone else that would throw a fit. Especially her mother. Lily didn't want to imagine what her mother would do at her wedding. Rosemary Evans had been excited- maybe even more excited than Lily- to hear about James' proposal. She would sure be disappointed if the wedding wasn't a big blow-out.

Lily copied James smirk, "All right, Potter. Let's get married."

* * *

"Sirius, move the flowers over there!" Lily yelled over the chattering, bustling women who were decorating the backyard. Sirius glanced at her quickly, over the heads of all the women ,before nodding and moving the roses in the direction Lily was pointing. 

Lily sighed with relief and frustration. Getting married, was far too stressful. She felt her forehead for the incoming stress headache and smiled when she saw James loping about after his mother, carrying trays of food for the reception.

Lily tore herself away from the sight of James, where she spent way too much time looking at him already, to focus on a woman from the Order who had just torn down a few streamers by running into them blindly with boxes. "Careful! Are you all right?" she asked, taking a few of the white boxes of rolls as another woman got a chair, to re-tape the streamers up in the trees.

"Lily-honey!" Lily heard her mother's usual quiet voice, ring over all the others. Lily met her mother, Rosemary, half-way in a hug.

"I can't believe it! This place is so difficult to find, your father's with James and his friends. How are you doing?" Rosemary asked, rushing in her haste to finally speak to Lily after such a long time. Lily couldn't speak but merely hugged her mother again with a sigh of relief. "They're nearly done here, sweetie. Why don't you go and start getting ready, hmm?" Rosemary asked with a kind smile and warm hand to Lily's arm.

"All right, you'll be o.k. out here?" Lily asking pulling away from her mother to gesture towards the backyard that now, resembled the setting for a wedding.

"Oh, if you've planned one wedding, you've planned them all!" Rosemary joked, waving away Lily's concern.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting! I'll end up burning you!" Mary muttered in Lily's bedroom, as she held the hot curling-rolls to Lily's head. Lily drummed her fingers anxiously against her thigh, as her feet tapped annoyingly on the wood floor. 

Mary pinned the curler to Lily's head, as she moved behind Lily to pick up more. She sighed and glanced at herself and Lily in the large mirror. "It's so strange," she began.

Lily looked at Mary's reflection in the mirror as she answered, "What is?"

Mary smiled and shook her head. "You and Potter..-I mean James. Remember when we used to make fun of him in the hallway? Because of his hair?" Mary giggled.

Lily laughed along with her, somehow making fun of James made him even more endearing.

"I won't ever forget what he did for me that day, back in school with Lestrange and Rosier..." she said gratefully, then coughed out the Slytherins' names with disgust.

"Our opinions of him changed so much that day," Lily mused, remembering that day all too easily as well. That was the day where she had agreed to finally go out with him. In a way, it was the very day she had fallen in love with him. How strange... it had started out as such an ordinary day.

"I suppose he's a good guy for you..." Mary mused with a smile as she added another curl to Lily's head.

"I think so too," Lily added with a smirk.

Mary sighed happily. "Just think what your kids will look like," she said dreamily.

Lily raised her eyebrows at her best friend and grinned. "Would you like to marry my fiancé, Mary?" she joked, but succeeded in embarrassing Mary.

* * *

James snapped his head back and forth, smiling awkwardly at Lily's relatives. He had promised her this would be a muggle wedding through and through. But the after party following the reception, hosted by his best- friend, was going to be something else entirely. James flashed a grin to his best-man, who was pointing disguised wizards to their seats. He couldn't help but notice the long white beard, and half-moon glasses twinkling back at him from his seat beside Lupin; who looked paler due to the full moon, but smiled happily anyways. 

Sirius came to rush to the altar, to stand beside James; as always. The two friends looked at each other and smiled, as Sirius gave him a thumbs-up with a grin. James patted him on the back in return, as he heard the music begin. He recognized the tune, because Lily used to hum it a lot. He hadn't actually realized it was a song. Hmmm...  
James tried to comfort his sobbing mother by smiling at her, but it seemed she couldn't see him through her tears. She mopped at her eyes with a small handkerchief as she turned around in her seat like everyone else, alerting James to the opening doors. It was remarkable, how he could be so totally involved in watching Lily move, but yet so aware of everything else at the same time. Rosemary Evans' hysterical cries of happiness, Sirius whistling softly... the minister moving his feet due to old age leg cramps, Dumbledore in his seat- his eyes twinkling brighter than James had ever seen them. And then there was Lily. And that's all he would ever need.

He felt his mouth moving, saying words that he had rehearsed all night with Sirius over. But they were different this time. With Lily here, the words transferred from his heart to hers. And she smiled and cried at him. Why, he didn't know. But he found he enjoyed it, and smiled back; fumbling with his words. Even when the minister recited words for him to repeat to Lily, he still couldn't get it right. But there she was, still smiling. And now he understood it. As she repeated the minister's words back at him. He was smiling like the fool that he was 1st year, when he first fell in love with her. He could feel his hands suddenly shaking as Sirius handed him Lily's ring. It slipped easily onto her finger, as if it had belonged there all along.

And then surprisingly, he was kissing her. He couldn't even remember if the minister had said to yet, but he was kissing her and everyone was clapping. So he assumed it was alright. His lips moved to a smile against hers. Everything was always right, when he was with her.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...may I present to you on this day, Mr. James and Lily Potter!" The minister announced, as he motioned for Lily and James to turn and face the applauding audience. Their friends and family now stood, as they walked and waved their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

James loosened the tie around his neck, as he took off his jacket; enjoying the crisp breeze that flowed through his window. Lily was downstairs trying to fend off all the 'congratulations' and 'good luck' s as he, Sirius and Lupin managed to slip quietly upstairs without detection. 

Sirius had already been rid of his suit and tie, and was now spread out casually on James' bed. "Ah, Muggle weddings are so boring," he called lazily. James smiled to himself. The wedding was perfectly fine to him. Then again, he was the one who got a bride out of it. Lupin also shared a smile with James and shook his head at Sirius.

"I know you're tired of hearing it, but congratulations all the same," Lupin added.

Sirius laughed suddenly, "After all your years of chasing- you finally got her," he joked.

James smiled tenderly, "We've got each other,"

* * *

Lily smiled as James bounded down the stairs followed by Sirius and Remus. She had finally shut out all her muggle friends and sent them home, insisting that she was too tired for a party. Little did they know, she couldn't wait to see what a wizarding party was like. Especially one hosted by Sirius. She suddenly felt a flurry of tingles from James' light touch at her waist. "Bout ready, then?" he said in her ear while grinning toward Padfoot and Moony. 

She turned to face her friends. "The house isn't going to catch on fire if I let you host, is it?"

James mouth curled into a hidden smile as his eyes danced happily, looking between his friend and wife.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but then smirked while bowing. "Any damage done to your house, will be unintentional, I assure you."

"Well, if any damage is to be done. I think I shall take my leave, before that happens." a light, voice chuckled. Albus Dumbledore wore dark purple dress robes for the occasion, which complimented his startling white beard well.

James shook the extended hand firmly. "Thanks for coming, Professor."

"Ah, don't you think your old enough to call me by my name, Mr. Potter?" he teased, his own light blue eyes playing mischievously.

James snorted. "I will, if you will."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "Good-night, James," and he turned to Lily," Mrs. Lily Potter."

Lily wrapped an arm around James. "We'll see you at the next meeting, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Lily pushed through the crowds of couples dancing in the backyard, fighting her way to the kitchen for something to drink. James following quickly after her, holding onto her dress from behind.  
"I swear my feet can't take any more dancing, James. They'll fall off!" Lily sighed, falling into an abandoned chair in the kitchen. 

James laughed silently, rubbing his new wife's shoulders enjoying the easy way she relaxed into him. He chuckled and leaned down beside Lily's face, Shall I take you someplace more comfortable?"

Lily's eyes flared open and she turned quickly to smack James on the arm. "James Herolld Potter!"

"Must've been something bad, mate. She's using that middle name again," Sirius joked from the doorway.

"Not bad really," James added conversationally.

Lily hid her blushing face in her hands, trying to ignore her husband.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, Lily." James said, trying to pry Lily's fingers from her face.

Sirius was shaking his head. "What's got her all worked up?" He asked moving into the kitchen to take a seat beside Lily.

"I was just saying that I could-" James said, working his way into a chair that he pulled from the table when Lily turned to him.

"Don't you dare say another word, Potter!" Lily said, embarrassment fueling her anger. She got up quickly and fled to the bathroom upstairs before James or Sirius could say another word.

Lily shut the door and locked it fast, turning to face herself in the mirror. She let out a shuddering breath at her blotchy face and neck, and at her glossy eyes. Her poor hair that Mary had done so nicely was flattened, and unkempt. The wedding dress was the only thing that had survived the party, still looking just as beautiful as it had been on its hanger.  
Lily released a frustrated sigh, "I'm being so stupid," she said to herself, feeling even worse by the second. She had just snapped at James for no logical reason. And worse...he hadn't come up after her.

"Lily..." his voice came from the other side of the door and she heard his body lean lazily against the wooden frame.

Lily rested her head to the door. "I'm being so stupid, James."

"Ah- you're not stupid, Lils..." James muttered from the other side.

Lily smiled. It was just like her James... always trying to defend her.

She pulled open the door suddenly, and James fell in; catching himself on the frame.

"Sorry," Lily said, unable to hide a smile.

"I'm fine," James said gruffly, finding his balance and revealing his trademark grin.

Lily watched her husband for a moment, then grinned.

"Come here, Potter." she ordered, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him to her.

* * *

"About time! What took you two so long?" Sirius asked intentionally loud over the crowd. James and Lily both glared at him, while also avoiding each other.  
Sirius came closer to them, grabbing a drink that floated above his head. He took a large gulp before adding, "Ah- the party's dying down...all the pretty girls have left-" Sirius said immediately put-out. 

James sniggered, "All the pretty, single girls have left."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, and made a look to Lily. "Got him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" he teased.

Lily smirked, "Pretty tightly too,"

"Not hard to do, " James added, looking around at all the remaining guests.

"True-you've had him since first year," Sirius said with a shrug.

"I wasted a lot of time," Lily murmured pulling a loose curl about her ear.

"Now we have all the time in the world," James said, quickly taking Lily's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

James pulled her close, resting his arms around her as the few guests left began to pair up and dance around them.

"This feels so perfect it's scary," Lily whispered into James chest; where her head rested.

James didn't stop dancing, leading Lily into a tight circle as he said, "I know."

* * *

"Now if you two need anything tonight- anything at all, you just give me a shout." Sirius said as James practically pushed his best-friend out the door. Lupin was putting his coat on and sharing a smile with Lily in the hallway. 

"Watch him for us, Remus." Lily said, pulling her husband's friend into a hug. Lupin stiffened with her embrace and let go quickly.

Remus smiled gently, "Have a good night, Mrs. Potter."

"All right, all right- out with you too, Moony!" James gestured to him from the doorway.

Sirius was complaining loudly from the yard. Lupin hid a smile and patted James on the back on his way out.

* * *

James sighed and un-buttoned his dress shirt, moving his arms around, stretching and waiting for them to pop. With success, he moved about his room looking for his PJ's. He looked about on his floor, disgusted with his poor housekeeping. James dove for his flannel, sniffing it for freshness when he heard her knock at the door. He smiled, still finding it unusual that she knocked at all. 

Lily opened the door cautiously and peeked inside to find James in the process of finding clean clothes. She smiled and shook her head, forgetting briefly why she came.  
"I left you some clean clothes, in the basket." she said motioning to the corner of his room. A lonely basket sat full of clean and neatly folded clothes.

James dropped the set he was holding and dashed to the clean pajamas. He smiled, satisfied with his findings and looked to Lily.

She watched him with that tender look he had often received when he does something foolish.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back-" James cheerfully walked past Lily, heading for the door.

"James-" Lily started. He turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What's wrong?" James asked, seeing her distress. He went immediately to her and held her in his arms, looking down at his wife occasionally.

"Don't leave," she said snuggling deeper into him.

"I'll be right down the hall, Lils-" Her tone confused him, and he couldn't figure out why.

She shook her head in disagreement, "Stay with me."

He smiled automatically, "You know I will, always. But first you gotta let me change," he added in a lighter mood. She didn't let go as her eyes met his.

"Prove it," she demanded, still holding him to her.

James slacked, "What's wrong?"

Lily looked at him a moment, a bit surprised before she answered, "Ever since Remus and Sirius left, you've been avoiding me. Now when I come to you, you're trying to run from me."

James took that in, and blushed. He hadn't realized she had noticed. "I didn't really mean to... I guess I'm just-" he said embarrassed, running his hand through his already un-tidy hair.

Lily pursed her lips and crossed her arms, watching him sternly. She was going to force him to answer.

"Nervous," he finished.

Lily's face softened and she moved herself back into his arms. "What for?

James wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head atop hers; breathing in the scent of her hair. "I've never...well- I've haven't,"

"Been that close?" Lily added for his comfort, and for some reason it sounded as if Lily- his usual blushing, red faced Lily was more comfortable than him!

"Yeah," James said lamely. It was with satisfaction that Lily pulled away from him to smile warmly at him.

"Oh James," she breathed happily.

For reasons unknown to him, she was kissing him. She paused noticing his lack of enthusiasm. He smiled at the look upon her face. "I'm just confused," he said in response to her silent questions.

She smiled again, "You're adorable." And there she was kissing him again.

James reveled in her warmth as he pulled her closer this time. Her hands were roaming over the recent scars on his stomach, when she stopped again.

"Shut the door, James." Lily whispered, slowly revealing her emerald eyes to him. On fire, like his own. The door snapped shut of its own accord.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? A little fast, yeah... a little :ahem:... yeah... but hey- they're married! (I wish I were Lily..) :sighs:... Anyways! Please Review! Yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I'll try to make up for that in later chapters... please don't hate me! Just Review! You'll be my bestest bestest friend... (besides the ones I already have.) :) 


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: So onto the next chapter of James and Lily's short life. :sniffs: But anyways! It's a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Cause I do...sort-of. Ha ha**_

_**Thanks for editing, Tadashisan!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**  
James let out a sigh, rolling over on his bed to face the morning sun with squinting eyes.  
**_

_**"Get off my arm, Potter" he heard her growl from the mass of dark red hair beside him. James tried to hide his snorting, as he rolled again; off of her arm.  
**_

_**Lily moved as well, her back facing him. He could count the many freckles on her shoulders...and her back...and lower. James' eyes drifted for a moment, before he focused on the brilliant color of his wife's hair in the sunlight. Her radiance almost blinded him.  
**_

_**"Do you want to go back today?" she suddenly asked.**_

_**  
James picked up a particularly curly lock of red hair, and smoothed it in between his fingers. "The Order, you mean?"  
Lily hummed her agreement to his question and then she surprised him by rolling over. James removed his hand with a blush as Lily smiled.  
**_

_**"Sirius is going to be trouble, but I don't think we'll have any other problems from anyone," Lily sighed hugely and then gave out a girlish giggle. It was so unusual from her that James laughed and pulled himself closer to her.  
**_

_**"Happy, are you?" he whispered, pulling back her hair.**_

_**  
Lily smiled mysteriously, closing her eyes briefly before replying, "Yes,"  
**_

_**James snorted and released her, "Finally" He added as a joke.  
**_

_**"Yeah, I think we should start going back to the meetings. For all we know: they've probably destroyed the Death Eaters and sucked out Voldemort's soul by now!" James laughed easily at his own joke.  
**_

_**Lily gave him a strange smile. "I wonder if anyone deserves such a fate. To have no soul,"  
**_

_**Her question hung in the air as James took it in, he moved his feet off the bed; sitting up. "To kill all those people, Lily," he said, **_

_**"He doesn't have a soul to destroy."**__**  
**_

* * *

_**"Lils?" James called from the doorway, pulling off his coat and folding it on the bench by the door. The silence that followed his voice was awkward. "Lily?" he said again, walking into the living room; and glancing around he didn't see her. He turned quickly when something caught in his peripheral.**_

_**  
"Lily!" James breathed, relieved at the sight of her. He held his breath when he felt it in the air.  
**_

_**"What's wrong?" he added, noticing her distress. She didn't make a move toward him, as she stood frozen in the kitchen. The telephone was beeping off the hook beside her.  
**_

_**"James!" her sharp exhale brought with it a cry.  
**_

_**James moved quickly to catch her as she staggered across the kitchen floor. Dumbfounded, James held her sobbing form as she shook. He moved her hair back from her wet face, looking at her expression. It terrified him.  
**_

_**"Lily? Tell me: What's happened?" James said more urgently than he intended.  
Lily shook her head, wiping furiously at her face. "He called, and he said-" she began, stopping herself.  
**_

_**"Who called Lily?" James whispered, pulling her closer to him.  
"I-Tuney's boyfriend...I forgot his name," she said quickly, sniffling loudly.  
**_

_**"What'd he say?" James asked, trying to be calm within her hysteria. But apparently this was the wrong thing to say, for Lily choked on a sob, and remained silent.  
**_

_**"They-... they were going to a show...Dad had gotten tickets for her birthday...-" Lily whispered, staring at the wooden floor of the kitchen.  
**_

_**"Lils?" James questioned just as softly.  
**_

_**"The roads were busy- lots of traffic. He said that it came, and they couldn't go anywhere else. They...they were-" Lily stopped again. James sat just as frozen in shock as Lily.  
**_

_**"Are they alright?" James asked quietly, staring at the phone that stretched from the counter to the floor; still beeping.  
**_

_**"I have to call Tuney back, but she didn't want to talk to me," Lily said; moving from James' arms and walking slowly to grab the phone off the floor.  
**_

_**James soon joined her, wrapping his arms around her small body. "I'll call, Lils...why don't you go get your coat?"**_

* * *

_**It seemed he had been sitting there for hours...simply watching them cry; listening to the sobs, or even the cries that he couldn't hear; that pulled at his chest, threatening him to cry as well. He had wrapped an arm around her, trying to imitate the way she had comforted him. He wasn't good at it at all. She cried... poured out every emotion through her grief-stricken green eyes...every emotion. He couldn't remember crying when she had told him that night. He felt more numb than anything. Immune to the grief and the pain... his heart and brain had pushed it aside. Refusing to believe the truth. Pushing his heart's limit - until it broke.And Lily had been there. Had it really been all those months ago?**_

_**  
James moved closer to her, holding her closer. Petunia Evans' husband, Vernon, was there as well, locking her in the same grip that James had locked Lily in. James watched Vernon watch Petunia and Lily; their eyes met briefly, a mute understanding; and they looked away. A muggle Healer had come to talk to them. Giving out a sympathy, and then she held out flowers to Lily and Petunia. They accepted them graciously, smiling for a brief moment. James stared at Lily, fascinated by her smile. It scared him. So horrifyingly beautiful, yet sad...a mask. A beautifully painted mask... and it terrified him. James pulled her away from Petunia; he didn't even understand why he did it. His hands sought her face, to make her look at him. The smile vanished, the spell broken. What did she see in his face?  
**_

_**"Hold onto me, Lily." He murmured, pulling her into his lap. Cradling her like a child, her parents weren't here to do it for her. She grasped onto his clothes, staring into his eyes. Searching... would she find his fear? When she smiled like that...it felt- for a moment...like she was going to leave him. Lily was moving further away from him... and herself. He wasn't going to allow her to let go. James wiped at her face, finding tears escaping once again. And then she smiled. Lily smiled at him.  
**_

_**"I love you," she said, burrowing her face into his chest; crying freely.  
**_

_**James wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from reality for a little while longer. "I'll always love you."**_

* * *

_******  
"You say this boy's been following you?" her father had said, crossing his arms on his broad chest, frowning. **_

_******She had rolled her eyes at her father's 'intimidation' and at the thought of James Potter. She cringed, just thinking about him made her skin crawl.So, she was sixteen and had never been kissed... and then James Potter comes along, and has to ruin all of that. So...he was …kinda cute, she'd admit it. Lily leaned over her mother's garden, plucking at a few dead leaves as her father flipped hamburgers on the grill. A beautiful summer day, out of school for a few months, with nothing but her family. And the thought of James Potter.  
**_

_******"Not following me... not so much anymore. I think he's playing hard-to-get," she joked, thinking of how James Potter had suddenly changed since 5th year. And 6th year... yes, he had definitely changed. But -he was still an annoying prat! An overly-confident, conceited... self-centered...egotistical- prat!  
**_

_******"Well… he better not do anything to hurt my baby girl. I don't care if he is a-" her father said sternly, then stopped looked about the garden for a moment and whispered, "wizard."  
**_

_******Lily giggled. "Trust me, Dad; I can take care of myself!"  
**_

_******Her father smiled and then added, "Not always"**__**  
**_

* * *

_****__**Lily gripped his hand tightly, her black dress whipping against her legs, hair flowing crazily around her... it was as if the wind knew her own emotions. Frenzied...Crazed. She watched as everyone slowly began to walk away, shaking hands with the pastor. Patting her on the back, hugging Petunia... then shaking hands with James. It was other-worldly. So many people... hugged her. She didn't know who... couldn't even see their faces. Like she was blind. And then there was James. He put his arm around her, directing her away from someone else, with a wave of his hand. They walked away. Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley, hugged her sister once more and left with Vernon Dursley. Lily left with James.  
**_

_****__**They walked past the little cemetery, back to the car. She buckled up quickly and then stared out the window. James started the car and drove slowly away from the cemetery.  
It was silent for a long time.  
**_

_****__**A really, long time.  
Long enough that she realized where James was taking her.  
**_

_****__**"No!" her voice cracked from lack of use.  
James took her hand, held it tightly, but continued driving.  
**_

_****__**"Turn around, James!" she yelled, fighting tears. She wasn't going to go back there. Not to him. Not ever.  
**_

_****__**"No, Lily." he said quietly, and then he looked at her.  
She cried, "You don't have to go there, for me. I don't even want to see him."  
**_

_****__**James smiled sadly, "I think you need to."  
**_

_****__**The car pulled into the tiny little drive, right off the street. It seemed as if the whole city shook, as a train passed nearby, blaring its horn. Lily looked out the window, at the little run-down house. James opened her door, and watched her.  
**_

_****__**"I can't go in there...no." she said stiffly. The passenger door closed, and she watched James walk to the little brick row house. James knocked on the door several times. The door opened and a small woman peeked out. She opened the door more fully, revealing her tiny frame, as James spoke to her. She smiled and invited James in with a gesture. James shook his head, and said something. The woman left him at the door as she retreated in the house for a moment. Lily gasped, as James stepped back quickly, when he saw who was at his doorstep. James held up his hands, no-wand present.  
**_

_****__**Snape told his mother to go back inside, she retreated with a curious look but closed the door after her. Lily held her face in her hands, not wanting to look at him. He hadn't changed a bit. Not one sodding bit. The next thing she knew, the passenger and driver-side doors opened. James moved in the driver's side and took one of her hands away from her face, holding it into his own. The other hand was moved by someone else. His hand was clammy and cold... not nearly as warm as James'. But it still held just as tightly.  
**_

_****__**"Lily...I'm so sorry,"  
**_

_****__**His voice surprised her and she found herself looking at her old friend. Severus Snape. He didn't look that different, since leaving Hogwarts. Since they had stopped talking to each other. But his voice... that had changed. Was he sincere? It didn't matter anyway, she began crying again. When was she going to stop? She was tired of being weak in front of them! Especially Severus Snape, whom she didn't want to have anything to do with! So, why was she clinging to him? He was a Death Eater! He hated her! He tried to kill James! ... Where was James? His hand had released her hand, or maybe she had let go of his... she couldn't remember. But she kept crying. For the loss of her parents... for the loss of her best-friend, Severus Snape... and the grief she was causing James. She really needed to cry, get out...and move on. She had to.  
**_

_****__**He shut the car door again, and walked with Snape back to the small house. "Thanks," he muttered, feeling stupid; but grateful.  
**_

_****__**Snape snorted. "I didn't do it for you," he snapped.  
**_

_****__**James smiled, "I know...but still-" The two men were silent for a moment.  
**_

_****__**"This doesn't change anything," Snape added swiftly.  
**_

_****__**James looked at him curiously. "What?"  
**_

_****__**"I hate you, Potter." he replied coldly, with the same black, tunnel of eyes.  
**_

_****__**James smiled, looked at his feet and put his hands in his trouser pockets. "Aren't you tired of it?"  
**_

_****__**Snape's eyes widened, but James didn't see that.  
**_

_****__**"All the hate... and rage... where does it get you?**_

_****__** Do you really feel anything with those emotions? How can you live like that?" James added, his hazel eyes meeting Snape's onyx.  
**_

_****__**"I only have hate for you," Snape said easily.  
**_

_****__**James let out a short laugh, which made Snape stiffen. "And don't forget muggles; you hate them too, remember? Don't you hate Lily?"  
**_

_****__**Snape opened his mouth to say something, but looked away. "You don't know anything!"  
**_

_****__**Snape headed back to his house quickly and flung open the door when James said, "Really? I think we're a lot more alike thanyou think," James added quietly, sparing a quick glance at Lily in the car.  
**_

_****__**James didn't look at Snape again, but walked back to Lily, and he heard the house door shut quietly. Lily didn't ask him what they were talking about as James started the car again and drove home.**_

* * *

_****__**A/N: So crappy chapter I know..and it took me forever to come out with it, yes. If you haven't figured it out this chapter is the 'after-wedding' bit, and the death of Lily's parent's. In my world, they died in a. car crash. In my fanfiction head, I figured that the whole 'car crash' excuse of how Harry's parents died that was made up by Petunia, was actually how her and Lily's parents died. So, I wanted to tie that in.  
I also wanted to add in a sort of 'Snape and Lily' closure. I also believe that Snape did hate James Potter, but in a way respected him because they both loved the same woman, and would do anything for her. So that's why James (even though he hates Snape) brought Lily to Snape. Because he thought she needed him. Yeah.  
Hopefully next chapter, I'll be back on track, into the real storyline. ha ha  
Please Review, even it was crappy!  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ah…this is insane!" Sirius whined, straightening his back from its bent position over the weeds. James sneezed loudly nearby while Lily stared disapprovingly at Sirius.

"Stop complaining and we'd be done ten times faster!" she shouted from behind a rosebush that she was trimming.

Sirius wiped the sweat off his forehead and glanced about the garden where a few months ago, James and Lily had married. "Why can't we just use magic? No one would notice if we put an illusionment charm around us."

Lily now stood as well and crossed her arms at him. "Because, we don't need to whip out wands for every little thing. Some real muggle work might be good for the two of you." she added retreating back to cut at another bush.

"Well, I quit! I'm sweating, I stink, and I've got green stains all over!" Sirius said throwing down his recently plucked weeds and retreating inside the house.

James joined Lily behind the rosebush. He crawled next to her as she pretended not to notice. James smiled, "You're in a fine foul mood this morning, what's wrong?"

Lily exhaled loudly, and played with a leaf from the rosebush. "I'm just tired…"

James chuckled, "Tired of Padfoot hanging about, more like?" he teased, sensing her frustration.

Lily glanced warily at him for a reaction before saying, "Something like that.. I just..- I mean, he's got his own house. Why does he have to live in ours?"

James looked away from her, to stare unseemly at the freshly cut, grass. "He's just…been kinda lonely lately, I expect."

Lily snorted. "Why? He sees us everyday."

James continued to avoid her gaze. "Ah, things with his mum and brother. Us getting married, Remus is always gone. Pettigrew's the only one left of the gang that's free, and even he's hard to get in touch with lately."

Lily plucked the leaf from the rosebush and let it fall to the ground silently. Sirius was just trying to spend more time with James. Who was she to say he couldn't? She tried to imagine what her life would be like without James. It'd be awfully lonely, she'd have to admit. Lily sighed and glanced towards the house where Sirius had disappeared to.

"I didn't mean... " Lily sighed, suddenly tired. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe it was just post-wedding stress. Paying off all those bills...without James' help. She wasn't going to take his money, just as soon as she married him.

"Hmm?" James questioned, coming close to wrap his arm around her. She cuddled into him, her anxiety washed away instantly.

"Feeling sick again?" James murmured, pulling back her red hair away from her face.

She shook her head, bringing her face into his chest. "Just tired," Lily added.

"Wanna go to bed?" James asked slyly.

Lily blushed, and pulled away, to slap him in the arm. "James Potter!"

"Am I interuppting?" a pleasant voice asked from the other side of the rose bush.

James and Lily's heads peeked out from either side. "Professor Dumbledore!" Lily squealed, jumping away from James.

James stood up and casually smoothed out his shirt, smiling. "Albus," he added, correcting Lily.

Dumbledore tipped his head. "Good afternoon, I'm sorry to ask...but may I intrude on the two of you for a little while?"

Lily stared ,surprised at Dumbledore, then turned her attention to James, who handled the situation easily.

"Sure, Albus. You're always welcome." James said, gesturing towards the house.

Lily thought that maybe she was reading too much into Dumbledore's face, to notice the slight tightening of those crystal blue eyes. Of course she was reading too much into it. She followed the two men into the house quietly.

Sirius looked up from his plate, his eyebrows raised. His mouth still half open from his last chew.

James snorted as Lily made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes.

"Ah...Mr.Black! Not surprised to see you here, I suppose." Dumbledore said, walking calmly into the kitchen, holding onto the back of a chair.

"Please, Albus. Have a seat," James said, hurrying to pull it out for the older man. Dumbledore smiled graciously and sat into the chair.

Lily sat beside him, and James beside her. Dumbledore folded his hands elegantly onto the table.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, after swallowing. He looked to James who didn't answer.

"I have need to say something rather important to James and Lily," Dumbledore replied quietly. Sirius continued to look back and forth.

"If it's important, Sirius stays...if that's alright." James said after too much silence had passed.

Dumbledore looked up at his statement, and sighed. "Of course, Mr. Potter. I cannot imagine a world with you in which Mr.Black is not a part of." he chuckled to himself. James and Sirius both grinned in spite of themselves.

"Albus, what is it? It seems...serious." Lily asked quietly, her voice strangely soft. She could feel it in the air, that something was wrong.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "If you insist..." he said slowly, pausing to look at everyone.

James reached for Lily's hand underneath the table, and found it. Her warmth calmed the tight feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to keep up such a calm face for long.

"I have recently received some information that pertains to the two of you," Dumbledore said finally. Lily felt James stiffen beside her.

"Now, I must encourage that this information is private. For the safety of yourselves, and others...it must not leave this room." he waited, twirling his thumbs.

"Of course! Yes, Professor, just please tell us...what's going on?" James nodded, and then brought his and Lily's hand onto the table as he leaned in across it.

Dumbledore stared at the intwined hands. Lily tilted her head, watching. "Albus?"

Dumbledore widened his eyes and smiled. "Yes...well-how to start..."

"Uh...how about where you got this information from? You said you had recently aquired it...how?" James suggested, tapping his fingers against Lily's.

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I was in the Hog's Head, a few nights ago, looking for new applicants for the school. A woman came to me- quite unique really, she mentioned something that would happen within a year. Something that could involve you...and-" Dumbledore paused and leaned back into the chair.

James tried to wait as patiently as possible before he finally asked, "and who?"

Dumbledore smiled and motioned to Lily. "You're unborn child."

* * *

It was strange really...never in his entire life had he ever fainted before. It was nearly laughable, except that it really wasn't.

Sirius was helping him up, trying not to laugh. Figures.

James barely pulled himself back into his seat, meeting Lily's strangely nervous gaze.

"Are you alright, Mr.Potter?" Dumbledore asked, too concerned to look humored by the situation.

"Fine." James muttered, embarassed.

"Albus...how? I don't understand-" Lily said breathlessly, holding her stomach.

Dumbledore caught himself and answered the question,"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Sirius sat down in his chair roughly, exhaling loudly.

"What?" Sirius finally broke the silence, by being the only one who could think at the moment.

Dumbledore looked down, and twirled his thumbs. " I did not wish to tell you this, but I fear it to be true." He looked up again and met James and Lily's wide-eyes.

"If it's true?" James finally managed. He couldn't fathom how...it could be possible.

"Then we will need to secure a safe place for the two of you...and the child."Dumbledore said matter-of-factly, leaning back.

"Child?" Lily added, looking down. Sirius smiled, and James saw Dumbledore's mouth twitch.

"Yes, Mrs.Potter... you are or will soon become, pregnant." Dumbledore finally let his humor show, and something else. Something warm, filtered through his blue eyes.

"Congrats," Sirius said from across the table. James shot him a look, but somehow ended up smiling.

"I believe it will be a boy," Dumbledore added lightly, pondering.

"Damn..." James muttered. Another boy to add to the family line.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lily said, looking pale.

"Comes with it," Sirius chirped.

James moved quickly beside Lily, wrapping an arm around her. She glanced at him hard, many different emotions were brought to him through her. He could pick them all out easily. Fear. Amazement. Wonder. Love. And something else...but she voiced it.

"How could we bring a child into a world like this?" her eyes finally glistening over.

James swallowed, and held her closer. "Because this world needs him," he stated.

He met the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who watched the couple with a peculiar expression. Dumbledore's gaze didn't waver, and neither did James'.

"To defeat Voldemort," Sirius said, looking between everyone.

James shook his head. "A child, Dumbledore?" He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. How could his child, _a child,_ defeat a monster like Voldemort?

Dumbledore sighed, and looked away. "I'm not sure a child will."

Sirius leaned back in his seat, tired.

"You're saying that... by the time Voldemort _is_ destroyed...our child will already be..." Lily couldn't figure the amount of years.

"We'll be old..." Sirius said with a raise of his dark eyebrows.

"Or dead." he added grimly.

"Don't say things like that!" Lily snapped, drawing James closer.

"It's probably true, Lils..." James murmured, his sudden happiness about his future child, suddenly snuffed.

She looked up at him, and he saw that fiesty teenager from Hogwarts again, "Even if something happens, James... we don't give up hope. Ever."

"Is there hope?" Sirius added, looking to Dumbledore who had remained silent throughout the conversation.

He met James' hazel eyes and spoke as assuredly as Dumbledore could, "There's _always_ hope."

* * *

James lifted his shirt off his head, facing away from her. As soon as Dumbledore had left, and Sirius had gone to bed downstairs... she hadn't spoken a word to him.

Just those looks every once in a while, when he was brave enough to peek at her.

Lily had been laying silently on their bed, facing away from his back. Still awake. Just silent. And it was driving him crazy!

He just couldn't figure out words to say it. All the things he was thinking. She was still guilty that she was pregnant in the first place. That they had brought a child to a place like this. How exactly would one apologize for that?

It wasn't like James could just go up to her and say 'I'm sorry for marrying you. It was you're fault. You said 'yes'' Because that was likely to make her feel less guilty.

James pulled his fingers through his hair, as he plopped down on the bed, facing the wall.

He wanted to tell her everything. How he was sorry... that she felt guilty. And that he didn't. He wanted to tell her things that would ease her worries. That maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe Voldemort had gotten the wrong people. But he couldn't force the words to come.

So suddenly...he didn't even hear her, Lily's arms were around him. She had silently came up behind him, as he sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him.

He could feel her tears, smeared against the skin of his shoulder.

"I love you, James... do I tell you that enough?" she cried, sniffling.

James reached behind him for her, found her hands and turned to face her.

Her eyes were bright green, shimmering with tears.

"Now that you mention it, " he teased quietly. James pushed her back silently onto the bed, her head resting on his pillow. James laid beside her, barely managing to fit on the bed. She curled into him. He could feel her breath against his chest, giving him goosebumps.

"I'm sorry...it's just- when Dumbledore said that-" Lily choked out, her voice breaking before James interuppted.

"You know what I want to talk about right now?" he asked, kissing the top of Lily's head, which silenced her immediately.

"I want to talk about, what we're going to be naming this child of ours... and how I should tell my mother." he added the last one with dread.

"I love you, James.." Lily whispered, managing to kiss James' collarbone.

"And I should probably save up some money, if he's going to school. Well, not too much. We don't want him to get spoiled. But I'm sure Dumbledore will probably knock him down a peg or two, always felt that way to me." he muttered, feeling Lily's arms wrap around him.

"Herolld." Lily said suddenly, surprising James.

"What?" James asked sharply, a picture of his father formulated into his mind.

"I want to name him Herolld," Lily added.

James smiled. "Are you kidding? He'd hate it."

Lily looked up at him, outraged. "James!"

James laughed. "Well, if I grew up with it...and didn't like it, can you imagine how it will be for him?" he teased.

Lily still look scandalized.

"What about...?" James paused, thinking. Which was incredibly difficult, because Lily had found amusement in playing the with drawsrings of his pajama bottoms. James tried to focus.

"Harry." Lily finally said.

"Harry?" James questioned, the name unfamiliar.

"Short for Herolld...Harry. Harry James Potter." she said, twirling the string between her fingers, watching James curiously.

James thought for a moment and then smiled. "What a wonderful middle name! I must say, my darling wife...you are a genius." He whispered joyfully, and kissed her.

She smiled and touched his nose lightly. "Of course I am, silly Potter. It took you this long to figure it out?"

James grinned, "Doesn't it always?"

* * *

"Potter," McGonagall muttered, tapping James on the shoulder as she walked by.

James and Lily both watched her walk around the room, her mouth moving silently to certain people.

"What's that about?" Lily whispered, holding onto James' hand from underneath the table.

James squinted his eyes, watching McGonagall...who in turn nodded to Moody standing in the doorway to the living room. Moody caught James' eye, and hobbled away with a grunt.

James pretended not to notice anything.

"Hmm...no idea." he added for Lily's benefit.

"Wish this meeting would hurry up and start," Sirius groaned from across the table. Sirius glanced at James and held his gaze for a moment, watching him closely. James looked away. Sirius looked over James' shoulder.

"Hey, Mooney! Bout time!" Sirius said, pulling out the chair beside him.

Lupin smiled and settled next to Sirius. "Had a rough night," he muttered.

Sirius and James both saw a pink scar, running lightly on Lupin's face. And instantly knew.

"Yeah?" Sirius questioned, looking closely.

"Sorry we weren't there,"James said, feeling guilty.

Lupin smiled and looked up at them. "It was alright, didn't miss much."

"What'd we miss?" Lily asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hmm?" James hummed, avoiding.

Lily looked at him sternly. "What are we talking about?"

James looked to Sirius, who in turn, looked to Lupin.

"Just an eventful night, Lily. Really...nothing." Lupin muttered quietly.

"Yeah...? How come James isn't looking me in the eye?" Lily added, turning her green eyes on James...who coincedentally, was paying particular attention to the hair on his arm.

"Could you look you in the eye?" Sirius added.

"What?" Lily said, confused and aggitated.

Sirius snorted, amused. "Yeah..see?"

"Is it bad? Why are you guy's avoiding me?" Lily asked, looking at the friends and ignoring Sirius.

"Lils-" James warned.

"What? Why can't I know?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and hurt.

Silence followed. Remus moved his eyes slowly to Lily, and watched her watch James. James ignored her. Lupin frowned.

"Lily..." Lupin said, addressing her. Her eyes snapped to him.

"Remus...you don't have to-" James started,

"No, James...I want to-" Lupin said, and smiled, "she's one of us now, isn't she?"

James grinned. "Well... I don't think she's made the top of our troublemaking list...but-" James trailed.

Sirius snorted.

Lupin scratched his neck nervously. "See...uh, Lily...here's the thing. I'm a- well..." Lupin stopped and looked to James and Sirius for help.

James sighed and put his arm around Lily, who was confused on who to pay attention to. She leaned into James.

"You know how...Sirius, Peter, and I can all transform?-" James asked but was interuppted.

"Peter?!" Lily asked loudly.

"Shh...and yes...him too. But you remember, right? Fifth year, all of us figured out how to do it. Well, Lupin can too. Transform-I mean...only he didn't have a choice, like we did." James whispered, meeting Remus' gaze. Lupin was tenatively watching Lily's reaction.

"Choice? Why wouldn't he have a choice?" Lily asked looking between James and Remus.

They both smiled at her confusion. James leaned in closer to her, positive no one else would be able to hear him.

"He got bit...by a werewolf." James whispered.

Lily's eyes widened, and she immediately stared at Lupin, who watched her.

"Oh! Remus!" Lily cried, sliding out of her seat to run to Lupin's and hug his sitting, surprised form.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, her arms wrapped around his thin body. Lupin patted her back awkwardly, a blush looming on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Lily." Lupin said, trying to comfort her.

Lily leaned back, "How can it be alright, Remus? This never should have happened to someone like you!"

Lupin smiled. "It's really not that bad...I've got James and Sirius to keep me company when I'm...not right."

James smiled tenderly, feeling a great rush of affection for his best-friends. Even when Sirius annoyed the hell out of him, and Remus always mothering him. They were his best-friends, and they'd always be there for him.

Lily whirled on James. "That's why you-?" Lily began, but when James' eyes met hers guiltily, she squealed and ran to James.

"Oh! I love you!" she cried, moving into his lap so she could kiss his face.

"Well...hey- I did it for Remus...where's my hug?" Sirius said, mocking hurt. James raised his eyebrows, and Lily rolled her eyes.

A throat being cleared loudly, interuppted them. McGonagall stood sternly next to Moody, who was leaning against his cane.

"Potter. Come with us, please." McGonagall ordered.

James sighed, and lifted Lily off of him. She touched his hand, concerned. But he smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said, feeling her distress already.

He felt Lily's and Sirius' eyes on him as he followed Moody and McGonagall out of the kitchen and through the living room, to the hallway.

This time, James wasn't surprised to find that they were going to Flitwick's room and occasional, office.

* * *

The door snapped shut quietly behind them, as James was inbetween Moody, McGonagall, and a few Order members, including Dumbledore.

"Ah! James! Good, we're all here...Filius if you don't mind-" Dumbledore chimed, gesturing to Flitwick.

Flitwick hopped off of his seat and moved to the center of the room.

"We've aquired quite a bit of information, on a few key Death Eater locations-" Flitwick said, twirling his wand elegantly. A misty sphere materialized, like vapor before them. Flitwick moved his arm, in a circle, and the sphere began showing pictures. Places. People.

"Antonin Dolohov." The sphere, created the face of an older man, that James recgonized easily.

He clenched his fists, and bit down on his lip, so he wouldn't say anything.

"Yes, James... this is the man who murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Dumbledore said to the group, noticing James' frustration.

"Hiding out, is he?" James muttered.

Dumbledore looked at him, but didn't respond.

James looked back to the sphere.

"We're also looking for Rabastan Lestrange." The sphere zoomed in on a darkly-complected man.

"And his younger brother, Rodolphus Lestrange." Rodolphus' face was brought forth, and James could only remember when he had torture Mary, Lily's friend, at Hogwarts.

"His wife, Bellatrix Black Lestrange. These three are certainly stirring up mischief." Flitwick added, as a beautiful dark-haired woman came into view. Flitwick turned to look at the Order members.

"We've been getting several hits on their torturing muggles. They're quite fond of it, it seems." Flitwick added darkly.

James shook his head, disgusted with the trio.

"Next: Mulciber...that's all we know him as. He's very handy with Imperius curses, I'm afraid."

"An Evan Rosier, young and new to the Death Eaters, has contacts, in recruiting more young-bloods to You-Know-Who."

Flitwick waved his wand through the sphere, and it misted away.

"I'm afraid, that's all the actual names we've managed to find. The Death Eaters cover their tracks well," Flitwick sighed.

James snorted, "Only because they kill anyone associated with them, that's not truly loyal."

Flitwick seemed depressed by that thought.

"With any luck, we'll manage to end them here and now." Moody added, hobbling to stand next to Dumbledore's chair.

James watched Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Moody talk.

"It appears, that we're going to be grouped within the same party," McGonagall said stiffly beside James.

James smiled. "Huh... well...I'll save some for ya." He joked nervously.

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked at him, in that strict way that she remembered her looking at him whenever he got caught at school.

"This is not one of your games, Mr. Potter. These people...if we find them...they will not be going to detention." she added sternly.

James sighed and smiled at her analogy. "No... there really wouldn't be room in there for all of them, would there?"

Her eyebrows rose, if possible, even higher at his joke.

James rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Professor...I can handle them."

"Yes, Potter, I know you are capable with a wand but that's not-" she began but James interuppted.

"No. We both know _that-" _James smiled in spite of himself, " I meant...that I can handle it. Fighting them. Or if I have to... killing...them." James swallowed.

"Planning on killing someone tonight, boy?" Moody growled.

"No," James added innocently.

McGonagall gave him a hard look.

"But if I had to... I would." James said carefully. He couldn't help noticing that everyone was watching him. Even Dumbledore's blue eyes were on him. Watching, curiously.

Moody looked down and nodded, "If we have to." he muttered, agreeing.

Silence followed.

"Shall we go?" Flitwick added lightly.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I know, I know...very delayed. But I've been busy...quit my job, looking for a new one, typing other stuff... and a few other things going on...so it's been a little hectic. And I've just had really bad writer's block for awhile.

But hopefully, you guy's liked that chapter..cause it's geting close to the end ;(.

And for all you real, die-hard, HP Fans... yes. You'll notice quite a few things uh...not time-line ish. But I assure you, it will all fit together and make sense. Trust me... it was ALL make sense.

Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Beginning To Their End**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters…in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to J.K Rowling, if you've been living under a rock for half my life.

A/N: Sorry sorry, for the delay! Lately, I've just been so un-inspired... but now! I've found a song that gets rid of the writer's block, for me!

Inspiration (ta-da): "Answer" by Sarah MacLachlan. Very James and Lily-ish...so, I can picture everything that I need to write, when I listen to this song. :sniffs: Even the ending. ;(

* * *

Chapter Twenty-

Lily watched James move out of the kitchen warily. Last time someone had asked to talk to him, it was because the Order was going out on a raid for Death Eaters. Lily looked to Sirius, who finally dropped his gaze elsewhere than James' retreating form.

"He'll be out all night." Sirius voiced Lily's fearful thoughts.

"I wonder what they found out," Remus whispered, looking down at the table.

"More hide-outs, I'd wager." Sirius responded easily.

Lily watched them converse, back and forth and hoped that it wasn't true. He wasn't going to go out there by himself, was he? Not even with Sirius with him? Or her? She tapped her fingers nervously against the wood of the table.

"He'll be fine, Lils." Sirius added, seeing her rising impatience.

"James knows how to handle himself." Lupin added for additional comfort.

Lily shook her head and frowned. "That's not the problem,"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked to Remus for help.

Lupin's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily sighed loudly in frustration… she didn't know what was wrong with her. She could feel her nose tingling, and her eyes were beginning to water. For no reason at all.

"It's stupid… I just-" she rolled her eyes, and sniffled.

Lupin smiled warmly, "You're hardly what I'd call stupid, Lily."

Lily ignored the compliment and continued, "How can I handle being without him?"

And that was it. She was crying freely now. She knew she must look completely mental to the two of them. Crying just because James wasn't with her. Even she thought she was pathetic. Why wouldn't they?

"Why don't you request to go with them, then?" Lupin asked softly. So gentle, that Lily looked up at him, surprised.

"I could go with him?" she questioned herself. With that new realization. She felt more determined than ever to storm in that room, and chain herself to James. Weld themselves so closely together, that they'd never be separated.

"That's not a good idea, Lily. And you know it." Sirius said, sounding for some reason, angry.

"Why not?" she pressured, anger mounting up. Her patience wouldn't last for very long. She had to be with James. Was that so hard for even Sirius to understand?

Sirius looked directly at her as if she were insane. His eyes briefly went to Lupin's who wasn't looking at him. Then they moved back to Lily.

"A recent development." Sirius finally replied simply. His mouth twitched from stern, to a grin within moments. Then it finally clicked for Lily.

"Oh." she said dumbly. How silly of her to forget. Her hand went unconsciously to her still flat stomach. The baby. Their baby. Little Herolld. Lily smiled to herself. She was still going to try and convince James of the name.

"Hmmm?" Remus hummed, thoroughly confused.

Lily looked down, avoiding his blue eyes. He had told her of his biggest secret. Something that required a lot of trust on his part. And she couldn't tell him. Dumbledore had warned them that it was not to leave the room. No one in the Order even knew.

Lily met Sirius' eyes, Sirius questioning her silently, while Lily answered, "Not now, Remus. Please. We'll wait for James." And then she smiled at him, to show that nothing at all was wrong. Not in the slightest.

His eyebrows raised, and his eyes looked confused but he nodded. "Alright." he stuttered, unsure. Lily smiled reassuringly.

"But it doesn't change anything, Sirius." Lily added, surprising Padfoot.

"Lils-"he warned, his mouth set firm, again.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I have to be with him. If something were to happen-"

"To you? James would lose it, Lily." Sirius added quickly, interrupting her.

Lily got up from the chair, and pushed it back against the table, pondering. "Yes. But if something happened to him...-" and she couldn't allow herself to think further than that. Not about James. Her James. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him again. Not with her around.

* * *

"Now, Mr.Potter I advise you not to inform your wife of this." Dumbledore instructed from across the room.

All eyes snapped to James at the word 'wife', and he blushed.

"I wouldn't dare-" James began, but was interuppted by a knock on the door behind him. He moved quickly out of the way.

James could've sworn he saw Dumbledore grin, but it vanished just as the door opened.

"I'm sorry am I interuppting something?" Lily asked politely, her face was a poor imitation of innocence.

"Not at all, Mrs.Potter! How may help you tonight?" Dumbledore added, James suspected that Albus too, sounded a bit too false. But he wouldn't give a friend away.

"I was wondering, if I could borrow James for a moment." Lily asked, her eyes switching from James' to Albus'. She twisted her hands eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand. "Of course, of course!" he cheered, gesturing for James to leave.

James resisted the urge to glare at Dumbledore, for giving him away to Lily's wrath.

He followed Lily meekly out of the small room, she shut the door softly behind them. They didn't walk as far as he anticipated, she motioned for him to move away from the door, and that was it.

James put his hands in his pockets and waited for her to start, but she didn't. He was afraid to meet her gaze, but he did it anyways.

"James,"

That was all she said. His name.

"Do you want to be away from me?" her voice was so quiet that he could barely hear it. But he did hear the emotion in it. And was surprised by her tone.

He sighed wearily. James stretched his arms out for her, and she came easily to him. "Of course not, Lily. But how can I protect you, if you insist on putting yourself in harm's way?" he muttered hopelessly into her hair.

"How can I protect you?" she mumbled back, into his shirt. James couldn't argue that. He had needed help with previous missions, and had gotten his butt saved by everyone else. He was half surprised that Dumbledore didn't just exclude him from them altogether. But I guess he had no choice, what with the Order's numbers depleting.

"We're a team, James. I'm not just your wife...I'm your partner, too!" Lily pulled away from him, and held onto his arms while looking him determinedly in the eyes.

Her logic was seeping more into his system, and he tried to stop it. He shook his head. They'd had this problem before, and he'd cover it again.

"If something were to happen to-" he began, but Lily pulled completely away from him.

"James. I will make myself clear- I am going to be by your side. No matter how much you push me away, you're not going to budge me." She said firmly, her love rolling into James like a wave. And he was drowning.

"We're stronger together, James. If we focus on our mission, we can do anything!" Lily added strongly, noticing James' stubbornness was deteriorating and taking advantage of it.

"You're not leaving without us either, mate." Sirius said from the other side of the hallway. Remus was leaning against the wall and smiling.

"I hope you haven't forgotten...we were once the most talented miscreants at Hogwarts. It's only been a few years...but I haven't changed." Sirius said slyly, Lupin walking beside him now to face James and Lily.

"Much," Remus added, and Sirius nodded impatiently.

James smiled sadly, "I remember," Images of Hogwarts came back to him easily. The warmth, the safety, and the certainty that everything was fine there. It was like the war hadn't touched them, it couldn't breach the walls of Hogwarts. It was certainly a rude awakening to leave its' safety.

"We need each other, to win this fight." Remus said, breaking James' thoughts.

"Everyone," Sirius answered automatically, also looking to Lily who had beamed at him. And their truth was slowly spreading to him. He had mistaken his motives for pushing his loved ones aside, to protect them. He couldn't fight a war by himself. It would take all of them, his loved ones included, to help in the war against Voldemort.

James pondered, "He detests people like us...people who care about each other, and protect everyone without cause."

Sirius smiled, "It's not without cause."

The door to Flitwick's room, squeaked open and the four found themselves facing Albus Dumbledore who was smiling down upon them.

"I think we're in need of a reorganization, Alastor."

* * *

James held Lily's hand tightly as the remaining Order members led the way. He stared curiously at the ground as he felt it shake underneath his weight. But it wasn't just him, the Order was whispering quickly to each other. Moody shushed everyone.

But it was his Lily who answered quietly, "Giants."

James raised his eyebrows high, but Moody nodded at her response and turned, continuing on.

"They've got an army of Giants?" Lupin hissed, baffled.

Sirius shrugged, as if this didn't mean anything in the slightest. But James was wary now. This plan seemed like it was going to backfire on them. They didn't have a large enough group to be fighting several Giants, let alone a group of loyal Death Eaters.

"Dark creatures follow dark beings... not surprised." Sirius added nochalantly.

"How are we supposed to fight giants?" Lupin whispered, avoiding Moody's warning glances.

"I imagine with wands, Moony." Sirius retorted, rather rudely. James was going to defend Lupin, but Moody was giving them murderous looks now, so he decided to remain quiet.

Another loud shake of the ground made him stumble into Lily, who was holding her own weight and pushing against him.

"Potter! Come here!" McGonagall ordered, waving towards him.

James heard Lily protest softly, but squeezed her hand for a moment longer before releasing her.

"Professor?" he questioned quietly, inching closer to her as Moody pushed himself into the tight conversation.

"Can you transform?" she asked, though James felt that it was more of a polite order...if that was possible.

James scratched his neck and looked about at the large group. At least this time he wasn't embarrassed because of Lily's presence. He blushed at that thought. "Uh, sure thing"

He then tried to locate the perfect place to change. Which was limited. He spotted a bush, and whispered for Lily to follow. Everyone looked to her, and she followed him quickly without hesitation.

He dove behind the thick bush, as he heard her approach.

"What?" she whispered, looking around him. He smiled, that was his Lily. Attentive, as always.

"Hold these!" he hissed, throwing his pants blindly over the bush. She caught them, and the shirt he added with it.

"You're transforming?"

He nodded, tossing his shoes and socks. He stood up then, thankful for the bush's coverage. James could've sworn he saw Lily's face redden slightly.

"Just to poke a nose around the place. Maybe get a hint of some Death Eaters lounging about," he added, picking up his wand from the ground and handing it to her.

"But-" Lily started, and James could just hear the worry.

"I'll be fine, Lils..." he stated almost mechanically.

"Potter," he heard Moody croak from a dozen feet away. James nodded.

"Be back soon!" James said hurriedly, already feeling himself change. Muscles tensing, limbs aching, and he felt the warm aura enclose around him. Pulling at his legs,arms, back, and head. Stretching, but not uncomfortable. He felt his glasses sink into his head, but there wasn't pain. Like they had disappeared. And then it was sudden, and he quickly became a stag.

He heard Lily's sharp gasp of surprise, she'd probably never get used to her husband transforming into an animal.

She jumped back a few feet, as he lightly hopped over the bush- his hooves never seeming to make a sound.

"Watch out, Potter..." Moody whispered, as James passed him. He nodded his head in the Auror's direction, in acknowledgement.

"If you sense anything out of place-hurry back." McGonagall added hurriedly, as if to emphasize her worry, he watched her eyes dart back and forth; searching. He nodded to her as well.

He checked over his shoulder at Lily, who watched him- her anxiety obvious on her face. Sirius stood next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Remus nodded to James. Lily was safe with them, he thought and quickly sprang quietly into the woods.

James had been running for at least ten minutes, before he finally heard sounds. Voices. He had followed the vibrations in the ground from the Giants, but they had settled somewhere, and he had then chose to rely on his acute hearing ability.

Yelling...he thought at first. But then realized it was more of a cheering. It brought him back to days at Hogwarts, for a moment. Gold and scarlet banners, his quaffle in hand, as he zoomed past blurring images of cheering students. But that memory lasted only a moment, as he realized why a particular voice sounded familiar.

"Let us rejoice, my friends! In our new victorious knowledge! We are more powerful than ever, and soon...very soon- we will have our place." His voice commanded a deadly silence, and James felt his body still immediately.

"Our place! And the mudbloods, where they belong...under our feet!" His high-pitched laugh, rang loudly in James' sensitive hears, but he bore it.The cheers were deafening. Death Eaters under their masks, hooted. And the giants, whose legs were all James could see, grunted happily, he assumed. He would eavesdrop long enough to find more information, perhaps places that Voldemort might attack. He would listen before reporting back to the group.

Voldemort held up his hand again, as the cheers erupted. Even James could hear the hiss escape from Voldemort's teeth, before the red eyes turned on him. James froze instantly, and couldn't look away.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord laughed, "Well-isn't this a pleasant surprise?" his face was stretched into a wide grin. About fifty Death Eater masks turned to look at him, all at the same time. James attempted to move, but found himself immobile.

"My Lord?" a woman asked shakily, bowing lowly before him and glancing at James out of the corner of her eyes. James recgonized her as Bellatrix Black Lestrange, one of the Death Eater trio, that had been caught torturing small Muggle communities.

Voldemort spared her a brief look. "My friends, allow me to introduce you to, James Potter- an unregistered animagus in the form of a stag. Quite ingenious, wouldn't you say? What year did you manage this...your fifth, wasn't it?" Voldemort smiled falsely, and his voice was lathered in amusement.

James growled in frustration. He couldn't move so much as an eyelid, to even blink. He realized stupidly, that he never should have looked Voldemort in the eye. He cursed his own ignorance, that Voldemort's spies would've been everywhere in this forest, obviously looking for a spy like him. No doubt, fellow schoolmates that had turned to Voldemort would've given him every detail that they knew of, of any Order members they had schooled with.

Just as he knew a lot about them, to give to Dumbledore. They knew even more, about himself...and relayed it directly to Lord Voldemort. James heaved against the invisible restraining curse upon him.

"Ah-ah," Voldemort chided, pointing his wand to the stag.

James felt his breath leave his lungs, as he stared at the deadly instrument. He was going to die, he realized suddenly. He was going to die, and never see Lily again. He would never see his un-born child, or be able to protect them both from what was coming.

He wanted to cry with how helpless he felt. His own incompetence.

But he also knew that Voldemort liked to play with his food before eating. James could only hope for as much.

Voldemort flicked his wand then, and whatever spell he used hit James squarely on the chest.

The hold that Voldemort had dissipated immediately, as James flew backwards. He was writhing in pain before he hit the ground.

He refused to cry out, as it felt like lighting bolts were playing inside his body. A fire had erupted within his body, and he knew what was happening. He was transforming back.

He panted with the effort, to try and calm his body in shifting back correctly. His bare leg twitched belatedly,as James lay there out of breath.

"That's better, now I'll be able to see your real face looking at me when I finally kill you." Voldemort stated simply, not even bothering to put a holding spell on James.

He realized, that he wasn't fast enough to escape on two feet. And he was incapable of transforming now, he'd run out of energy for it. Nor, did he have a wand to defend himself...he had left it with Lily. Along with his clothes.

Though, Voldemort had thought of all of this instantly, James noted sourly as Voldemort laughed again. "Come out, come out, Potter!" He jeered.

James sighed, and his head hit the ground. What could he do? Nothing. Would he stay here and wait for death to find him? Or face it bravely with dignity... without clothing?

He clenched his jaw, and forced himself to sit up and used his remaining strength to raise himself off the ground. He swayed as he stood.

Hoots erupted in front of him, from his place fifteen feet away.

James felt courage come from his anger and embarrassment as he said, "Come on! You're embarassing me!" he played on being bashful.

"Enough!" Voldmort ordered, the crowd's voices died instantly.

"We will end this now." Voldemort added in a hushed tone, pointing his wand at James. The dark red eyes didn't waver, as James stared at him, waiting.

But a different spell hit James first.

He was knocked off of his feet, and immediately felt a weight on his bare chest.

"Ow." he muttered, feeling a new bump on his head.

"Hold still," her voice murmured, and James felt like singing. Curses were going over their heads, and spells bounced into the trees and ground...but he wouldn't have noticed. Lily was here, and he smiled stupidly.

"Put your clothes on, you oaf." she ordered, handing him clothing. She was already trying to dress him, which was alittle awkward with the company about. James was just glad McGonagall wasn't standing next to him.

He pulled his legs into his pants and stood up, holding his hand out. Lily automatically placed his wand in it. She had dropped his shirt and left it, he silently agreed. He wasn't going to get hit with a spell just because he couldn't handle alittle chill.

"Stay with me," he whispered, her hand slipping into his. She inclined her head towards him, and stared.

"Always," was her reply.

James noted that Sirius was hitting Death Eaters on the outside of the group, Remus was aiming for the loners that were dueling with Order members. James raised his wand and was going straight for Voledmort when Lily smacked his arm.

"No." she said sternly...he was strangely reminded of his mother and shuddered.

James redirected his wand and pointed it at an anonymous Death Eater. His silent spell hit easily, and the man was out of it. Death Eaters around him, looked cautiously towards each other before separating out of their tight circle.

"Kill him, you fools!" Voldemort's high-pitched voice ordered coldly. James and Lily seemed to realize the same thing at the same time... James didn't even flinch, but Lily had pushed him away from her. And the killing curses went in between them.

"James!" he heard her voice scream, before he heard trees snap.

So fast, he wasn't even sure how, his wand arm reacted instinctively and had created a shield in front of him. He moved away bringing himself next to Lily.

They were both yelling stunning curses, and Lily had some new ones, even he didn't know. He watched in amazement, as one Death Eater froze in place and a few others fell lightly together in a pile; limp.

He knew that the black hooded circle in the middle was protecting Voldemort, and he was going straight for it. He would stop this now, just like Voldemort wanted.

Before he could get there, he was flung back again...hitting someone else. Like before, when he had been hit with the Cruciatus curse, he felt his body being pierced by invisible knives...his body twitched uncontrollably.

The sound of the battle around him seemed so far away, as he burned in the fire of the curse. Felt the heat of the flames... his skin burning away... and then, cold. He welcomed it at first, but then it was uncomfortable. Too cold. His teeth chattered and his body was going into convulsions.

He thought he had heard himself scream. But couldn't have been sure, he was lost in the freeze. And then he heard a laugh. A high-pitched, cold echo in his ears.

Then, a red beam of light streaked past him, and he was back in the battle. He felt, rather than heard, Lily standing beside his fallen body. He couldn't make himself stand. James watched in horror, as she moved in front of him.

Suddenly, he was strong enough. James grabbed his wand tightly, and held onto Lily as he stood, pointing in Voldemort's direction. James met his eyes, for a moment. Saw the now bright red color of them, and the hate..the malice that Voldemort possessed. But that was all there was. Voldemort possessed nothing more than that, he realized. And that's why the prophecy Dumbledore had shared, suddenly made sense to him.

But he didn't get to utter the simple curse that would've branded him a killer, and ended it all...for he felt himself disappearing. Apparating. He was ready to point his wand at being caught in side-apparition again by a Death Eater...but couldn't find one.

* * *

James collided painfully with the table of his kitchen. He whirled around, searching and finding Lily standing beside him.

"You-?" James asked breathlessly.

She seemed surprised herself, but then crossed her freckled arms and looked at him sternly.

"We have to go back!" he bellowed, seeing the faces of Sirius and Remusin his mind.

Lily gave up her strict face and looked just as helpless as James felt. "I can't! I don't where it is!"

"Why did you do that?" James yelled, his face heating in anger. He wanted to grab her arm and shake her senseless. He knew he was only feeling this angry because of the panic he suddenly felt for the fate of his friends.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried angry herself, but overcome with tears anyways.

James ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He opened his arms without thinking...and Lily jumped into them.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking! I was so scared- he pointed his wand at you... I didn't think- I just" she blubbered pathetically, grasping him around the waist tightly.

His arms encircled her small form, just as tightly. The memory of Lily standing in front of his fallen body, was haunting him. And he realized she had reacted the way, he would've if the situation was reversed, if she was the one lying strengh-less on the ground.

He kissed the top of her head automatically, holding dear to his wife. His sweet Lily... he would find a way to make himself invulnerable,so she would never feel the need to step in front of him again.

"Don't ever do that again," he muttered, resting his head atop hers.

"I didn't mean to," she repeated as she snuggled into his chest. They were thinking separate things,but he wasn't going to correct her. He realized, shakily, that he had almost died...again. He pressedher body even harder against himself. He would never let go. Ever.

"James, you're going to squeeze the life outta me." she mumbled in his chest.

He chuckled lightly, and released her reluctantly, thinking over her joke. The life out of her? He wondered, and lightly rested his hand upon her stomach. Was his un-born son in there now?

She froze in surprise and wonder at the look on James' face. She placed her hand upon his, and smiled.

"James?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Are you alright?" she questioned soflty, her heartbeat quickened at the look he was giving her.

He smiled devilishly and butterflies flew from her stomach to her throat. She was having a difficult time breathing.

"An epiphany, I think..." he said joyfully, taking her hand in his and guiding her out of the kitchen.

"And that is?" she asked, when he didn't speak it. He led her slowly up the stairs, still mulling it over.

"Well...who's to say our little Herolld is in there yet?" he finally added, arriving at the top of the stairs. He smiled handsomely at her, and Lily felt her face heat up.

"I don't know, I'd have to take a -" she stuttered, blushing and unconsiously felt her stomach.

James moved a hand over her mouth, and used the other to pull her against him.

"Now...now, you're no fun, Lils." he pouted playfully and Lily had the sudden desire to kiss him. But he was covering her lips with his hand. And she found she lacked the strength at the moment to do anyting, but stare helplessly at him.

"How can you even think about that...when Sirius and Remus are-" she began sluggishly, against his hand. But he shushed her.

"Cruel, you are, Lils... thinking of other men." he joked and kissed at her neck. He continued down her throat as he said, "An epiphany, remember?"

She hummed her agreement with whatever he asked. She wasn't entirely sure anymore of anything around her, but her husband's strong arms and warm body. Not quite warm enough, she added as an after-thought. But she could heat him up pretty quickly.

She was pressed against the wall without realizing how she had gotten there, James pinning her. His hands were traveling, and she used hers to pull him closer. She drew his lips to hers, finally. She sighed, breathlessly into him...and melted.

* * *

The light shone directly in her eyes, and she quinted from where she lay underneath their sheets upon the bed.

"Bout time, you woke up!" a familiar voice chided from the doorway.

She gasped aloud, pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Out now!" she yelled, waking her nude husband, whom she had stolen the covers from.

"I can't believe you two would leave me and poor Remus to our dying fate, just to come back here and-" Sirius began, pretending to be hurt by the thought as he moved ot his best-friend's bare side.

James raised his head slightly, still sluggish.

"Out!" Lily repeated, ready to throw the item nearest her. It happened to be her pants, and she blushed, then threw the covers over face and hid.

She closed her eyes underneath the blanket and pretended not hear Sirius comment bluntly on James' nakeness.

A warm hand on found its way to her waist, and rested. Her eyes flew open and met her husband's hazel gaze. He smiled warmly, and she couldn't help herself... she moved over to kiss him, nearly resting atop James.

Distantly she could hear Sirius' distate. "Aw! Come on- I can see you two underneath there, you know!"

When she didn't stop, and James only encouraged her by pulling her more rightly against him. Sirius finally conceded, "Just wait- wait until I leave, at least!"

Only minutely aware of sound of the closing door, Lily grinned against James' mouth.

"We should do that more often, to chase him away." Lily muttered, putting her hands in James' already un-tidy jet black hair.

James' mouth was pre-occupied when he answered, "Not complaining here."

She giggled at that, and at the ticklish spot on her rib that James' hand was grazing.

"So,what do you think, Mr.Potter?" she asked James's dark head as he moved himself lower.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, otherwise engaged.

"Do we have a Herolld now?" she continued happily, brushing her fingers through the longer locks of his hair.

He finally looked up at her and grinned. Her stomach automatically tightened.

"We don't want to take a chance, do we?" he asked, playfully serious; resting on his elbows now at her stomach.

She smiled and used James to scoot herself underneath him, so she could kiss him properly. "No...no more chances," she added wrapping her arms around James, and lowering his head to hers again.

James eagerly agreed, the blanket falling over their forms easily.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Another chapter! Woo! I have to say, I'm quite pleased with how this one turned out. I hope you guy's are too. Use your imagination for the parts you might not have got. Though, I think you can figure it out.

Anyways! We've got one more Voldemort defiance coming up! Not to mention Harry! And a few deaths..:tear: But, I hope I'll get the chapters up soon!

Review Please! I really dislike people who just read, and go to the next chapter. Please! If you like or respect my work at all, you'll review, so I can see what people like, and what needs to be improved on. It helps so much, you have no idea!

Thanks for reading!

-dream0writer7


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. (C) J.K. Rowling!

_A/N: Man, this is taking me forever to finish this. For some reason, I type a whole bunch (like this whole chapter) in one go. I can't start and stop. And when I do, I take the longest time in getting back on track with the story. So, this is one of those times. Sorry, sorry! _

Chapter 21

Lily sighed tiredly and pulled back her dark red hair, from her sweaty neck. She was always so hot lately. Without seeming to think about it, Lily rested her hand on her stomach. She peeked down at it, self-consious and then glanced back up out the window at James, Sirius, and Remus who were playing in the front yard. It had been snowing for the past week. Her mouth curved upward as James was hit squarely in the back by Sirius. It was war from then on. It seemed that Remus had teamed up with James, while Sirius was left to fend for himself.

She smiled, besotted by her boys. Then looked back down at her stomach, not even needing to be hidden underneath her large sweatshirt. "You're a boy too, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius called from outside. Lily looked back up to watch them again.

James' laughs were echoing in the still, white morning. "He's mine, Padfoot! Just try it!"

James was on the ground, scooping up a massive snow pile as Remus was making something out of it. Sirius was flinging snowballs at the duo with poor aim.

She saw James rub his gloved hands together, and Lily took that as her cue to make hot chocolate. It didn't take her long to laze about the kitchen, boiling water, and pouring in the mix before the boys had come in.

"Ah, it's nice in here," she heard Remus comment from the hallway, as they scuffled to get their wet clothing off.

"Mmmm....smells good," Sirius said to himself, inching closer to the kitchen.

James was already ahead of him, hopping to take off his wet socks. "How are you feeling?" he asked, coming up behind her and reaching to put his hand on her forehead.

She put a cup of hot chocolate in his other hand as she answered, "Better. Drink that," she ordered, changing the subject quickly. James didn't argue. She loved her gullible husband for that. She'd talk to him later, when she was better prepared.

They all settled at the kitchen table as she passed around the remaining cups.

"Round two starts when we're warm again," Sirius said after a few minutes of silence.

James shook his head, "Count me out, I'm staying with Lily."

"It's no fun if you don't play!" Sirius countered, while James snorted.

"I'd rather Sirius had another target, other than myself, James." Remus muttered leaning away from Sirius' playful punch.

James grinned and shook his head. "Alright, I'll play later. But I need to talk with Lily first."

The argument was settled then as Lily stilled immediately. Surely he hadn't figured it out, already? What was she supposed to say? Yes? Dumbledore was right, we are going to have a baby? And he's going to save the world?

Of course knowing her James, this wouldn't faze him in the slightest. But she would have a harder time accepting it than him.

"About what?" Lily asked, instantly suspicious.

James raised his eyebrows, innocent. "Just something Remus mentioned to me earlier."

Sirius turned his head slightly. "What was that?"

James shook his head. "Nothing."

Remus sighed in defeat. "No, it's alright, James,"

Lupin then chose to look between Lily and Sirius. "I have a bit of a problem, that I'm afraid I had to ask for James' help on." he muttered, embarrassed.

"What is it?" Lily asked, curious and concerned.

"Girl troubles?" Sirius joked, while Remus shot him a dirty look.

Then Lupin looked down at his hands. "Well, you see... with my condition, and with us being out of Hogwarts now... it's difficult for one, like myself, to become employed anywhere. I've been trying to make do with what Dumbledore had assembled for me in school, but it's not enough anymore... I just can't-"

"Do you need somewhere to stay, Remus?" Lily asked, reaching her hand across the table to pat Remus'. Lupin shook his head instantly.

James frowned. "Lily's alright with it, Remus. I doubt she would mind, if we gave up a room for you."

"Of course, Remus! Anything you need! You don't have to ask us, alright? Just come in whenever you like," Lily rushed, worry etched onto her face.

Remus blushed. "I don't want to have to ask you two. You've got enough things going on right now, without me adding to the mix. But I don't know where else to turn-"

"Like Lily said, anything you need, Remus. We're friends, remember? We'll take care of each other," James replied, wrapping an arm around Lily.

Lily leaned into him, but felt slightly guilty as she did it. She looked up at his handsome face and realized how much she wanted to tell him. Even if it meant a difficult and hard future for the two of them. It was also the start of a new life. Their child. And she wanted him to know about it. Positively, know about. It was going to happen for them. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"James-" she whispered, watching his hazel eyes turn from his werewolf friend, to her.

"Hmm?" he hummed, amused by her sudden mood swing.

"Guess what?" she continued in a soft tone.

His smile finally broke into a grin as he peeked up at Sirius and Remus in turn,and then looked back to her. "What, Lily?" he asked,hushed. Though eveyone could hear him.

"I'm pregnant," she stated, the words sounded so surreal to her, that she almost laughed.

No one spoke, as she watched James' eyes widen considerably.

"Pregnant?" Sirius hollered, bewildered.

She turned to look at her husband's best-friends. Remus seemed to be in the same state as James. While Sirius looked like he was choking.

"You were there when Dumbledore told us," she said coolly, watching his face turn colors.

"But-you-James and you... so soon?" Sirius sputtered, looking between the two of them.

Lily felt her face get redder and she snuggled closer to James to hide her face from Sirius' watchful gaze.

"That's...wonderful, Lily... congratulations," she heard Remus stammer awkwardly.

"James?" Sirius questioned in the silence.

Lily finally peeked cautiously up at him.

He looked back down at her. "You're pregnant?" he questioned softly.

She sighed, "Yes."

He touched her cheek with his hand, and his hazel eyes softened with an emotion. "With my child?"

She exhaled sharply and nearly laughed, as she caught his hand on her face. "Yes, silly Potter, of course!"

Then she finally saw his mouth break into a wide grin, that stretched across his handsome face.

"Our little Herolld," Lily almost sang, patting her abdomen.

"Harry," she heard James say.

"Harry?" she asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Harry." James stated.

She laughed. "Alright! Harry! Harry James Potter, it is then."

* * *

"What about this one?" she had asked from across the store.

James hurried to her side, and tilted his head at her selection. "It's alitte...feminine..wouldn't you say?" he asked, his eyes gazing over the laces and ruffles. And the bright, pink carnation colored blankets.

Lily frowned and double checked the crib. "I thought it was pretty. I didn't realize-" she murmured, sounding put-out.

James shook his head, glancing at the price tag. Easily affordable. "Get whatever you want... I'm just a poor man, who can't tell the difference.

"No, it's alright..I suppose it is too womanly. We need a masculine bed for our boy, I imagine?" she asked, hooking her arm with James'. He supported her weight as she leaned against him.

James chuckled. "I don't think he'll really care. It's not like Sirius will tease him too harshly about what color his bedspread is. At least, not until he's alittle more grown."

Lily sighed happily. "Oh, James... can you picture it? Sirius... playing with Harry? He'd be the perfect older brother, I think."

Jame sniggered, "Or Uncle, perhaps? I think you're alittle too young to have given birth to my best friend."

Lily snorted, and slapped James' arm. "Oh, you know what I meant. He's like a brother to you... can you imagine him, being that way to our son?"

And suddenly, James could. He could see himself buying hundreds of toys, unsure which would please his son. James was sure that in this vision, Lily would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, Remus would be reading a book on the sofa. While he, sat on the living room floor, his son playing with his giggling best friend.

Sirius' silver eyes alight with amusement, having more fun with the toys than the infant would.

"I can," he whispered, lost in the reality of it.

Lily smiled and nuzzled into chest. "I'm so excited...and scared at the same time." she giggled.

"It's strangely bizzare. Me? And James Potter, are having a child," she snickered, sounding a lot like the 3rd year he started having a crush on.

"I would have to agree with that," James allowed, glancing at the watch his father gave him for his seventeenth birthday.

"Are we late?" Lily asked, almost hopefully.

"Not yet, we'll apparate as soon as we hit the door." James promised, taking a firmer grip on Lily.

* * *

"Just in time, Prongs... McGonagall's been giving me the eye." Sirius muttered, catching James as soon as he walked in the door. Lily was attached to his side, her eyes searching the room.

"What for?" James asked, turning his attention to the Professor in question.

Sirius shrugged. "Ah..same old...wherever I am, she expects you to pop up. Cutting it pretty close, what took so long?" he asked, with a concerned look to Lily who didn't see his stare.

James did and reassured, "She's fine. We were looking at a Muggle store. For...things." James whispered, leaning in to Sirius.

The foretold birth of his son was to be a strict secret in his group of friends. Outside of his group, Dumbledore was the only one that knew of it. Or, so James thought.

Sirius caught on to James' discretion and nodded, the conversation dropped.

"There aren't very many people here today," Lily commented, her eyes finally going back to James.

James frowned, noticing it as well.

"Well, there aren't that many of us left now. Especially after our last raid..."Sirius responded, leading the couple into the living room of the Order's house.

"I didn't think anyone had gotten seriously hurt in that?" James asked, for confirmation.

Sirius nodded. "No one did. After that raid, meeting with Voldemort, people got scared."

"They deserted us." Lily whispered, surprised.

James frowned. "Cowards." he seethed.

Sirius didn't meet his eyes. "Maybe. I don't think I can blame them."

"How can you say that? They'd rather go back to their cozy homes and wait for everyone to die? Rather, than stay and fight?" James asked harshly.

Sirius still didn't look at him. "You don't understand.." he whispered.

"What?" James asked automatically. "What am I not getting here?"

"James," Lily whispered soothingly.

He ignored her.

"No! I want to know what's making them tuck tail and run. I must be here for the wrong reasons then." James retorted, his anger evident.

"Did you see yourself that night?" Sirius responded darkly, giving James a stern look.

James paused and shuddered. "Naked, I remember."

Sirius snorted and bit back a laugh. "After that you dolt."

Silence passed as James thought. What had scared them so badly?

"James was hit..again- the Cruciatus Curse." Lily whispered, taking a hold of James' arm.

"What's that got to do with anything?" James asked seriously.

"Did you hear yourself scream?" Sirius asked, forcing the words out; his eyes distant.

Lily held her breath.

"No...I was kind out for it, you know, the searing pain and all." James replied sarcastically.

"Don't- James, this isn't funny! You wonder why people are scared?" Sirius bellowed, angry.

"Yeah! I do wonder. We all knew what was going to happen when we joined. There are sacrifices! People are going to get hurt. People are going to die. Probably a lot. Probably us. Probably me. If it's to defeat him, I'll risk it." James hollered right back at his friend.

"James," Lily whispered, her hand tightly wound around his.

"What? You're afraid to die?" James asked Sirius, his gaze penetrating.

Sirius met them. "No. I'm not afraid to die."

A moment passed in silence, then Sirius finished, "I'd prefer not to die in pain though. If I had a choice."

"That's what they're afraid of? Pain?" James asked jokingly. It was laughable to him. How could anyone fear something so little as pain, in the greater scheme of things? A world without Voldemort compared to fighting at the risk of pain or possible death? He would fight easily. It wasn't even a question.

"When you screamed...I was scared." Sirius whispered, finally.

James froze instantly. He couldn't recall Sirius being anywhere near him when he got hit.

"It went right to the bone, James. I thought-"Sirius choked, and covered his face with his hand.

"I was afraid...I thought you were going to die."Lily added, reminding him.

"I didn't." James mumbled, still not making sense of it.

"That time, James. But what about next time? It's obvious now isn't it? What Voldemort said?" Sirius asked, his tone all too serious. James couldn't figure why.

"What?" James asked, confused. He had missed something.

"In the forest...he said 'Killl him'. Voldemort's too self-righteous to think that he has a single enemy. Except, maybe Dumbledore. But certainly not you. That's what he said though. He didn't point his wand at anyone else." Sirius added.

And then it clicked.

"You think he's after me? In particular? Why?" James questioned, but as soon as he did... the answer came.

"You've figured it out too, huh?" Sirius asked dully noticing James' eyes widen.

"We've got to do something-if he finds," James whispered, but stopped himself.

"Exactly. He doesn't realize yet... he's too late. But, he could still-" Sirius didn't get to finish.

"He's not touching her!" James whispered venomously.

"James," Lily whispered again, her tone now confused.

James held her tightly. "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked angrily.

Not a second had passed before a light voice questioned, "What do you need, ?"

James turned instantly, facing the tall wizard. "You knew this would happen."

Dumbledore raised his white eyebrows.

"How do you expect me to hide them? I'm not stupid, I know I can't fight him. But he's not touching her!" James retorted angrily, standing.

"James-" Sirius added, trying to hold his friend back. James shook the hand off his shoulder.

"From the moment I heard of the prophecy, I've been thinking of a hundred different solutions. I want you, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Black in my office and I will explain." Dumbledore responded quietly.

* * *

James ignored the prescense of Moody,McGonagall,Wormtail, another couple, and a tall woman with a tight bun of black hair in the room. He wondered how many people he had drawn in by yelling at his best friend? How many people had heard? Or who would put the clues together? He froze at his own stupidity.

He took Lily's hand again, helping to raise her to her feet. James gave a short look to Sirius, and they followed the elder wizard down the hall.

It was no surprise that they were going to Flitwick's office again. James wondered suddenly, where Dumbledore slept. It seemed odd that someone such as Dumbledore could do something so mundane as sleep. Yet he had to, didn't he? James watched the back of the man in question.

Albus opened the door to the office, and James saw the small form of Filius Flitwick waiting. They all filed in the small room.

"Filius...will you explain what you've created to aid them?" Dumbledore asked lightly, gesturing to the trio.

Flitwick nodded and took out his wand. "A very complex spell, I've made, that will keep a secret. Any secret. Anyone, any particular place, secret. So long as one person remains silent. I call it, the Fidelius Charm."

"You think this can protect them?" Sirius asked Flitwick.

"How's it work?" James asked, interuppting whatever Flitwick was going to say.

"It works, Mr. Potter, rather simply. If you know of a secret; something that needs to stay hidden, you simply swear that you will keep the secret until your death. Dark wizards could walk up to this window here, and not even see you inside it. If you need to stay hidden, this will provide you that." Flitwick explained, flourshing his wand.

"It would be advisable that you not bear the secret onto yourself, ." Flitwick finished.

Sirius pursed his lips, thinking. "Until death then? That's what breaks it? Wouldn't it be better then, for him to keep it?"

"Not especially. You, yourself, are aware of the secret. What is to stop you from betraying him and revealing his secret?" Dumbledore questioned.

Sirius's face revealed outrage.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Hypothetically, ...if you were to betray him. The secret would be open. Therefore, if one made _you _the Secret-Keeper. You would be bound by honor to silence, and your silence would then protect the secret."

"Keeping an outsider that you can trust as a Secret-Keeper offers more protection. However, I would not choose one lightly. This is a important decision that will affect your lives. Possibly all of ours, as well. It must not be made in haste. " Dumbledore suggested.

"It's going to seem a bit obvious isn't it? If all three of us just disappear?" James muttered, thinking it all over.

"Not necessarily." Flitwick added.

James frowned, not understanding.

"With all the disapperances and desertions in the Order... yours would be understandable." Dumbledore added conversely.

"No one that knows James would believe that." Sirius remarked serioulsy.

"Anyone that knows why James is going to desert the Order, will be silenced by my protection as a Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore responded.

"I don't understand." James replied quietly, looking about the room.

Dumbledore smiled. "As I promised you, I will do all I can to give you a certain amount of protection. This will be one of them. Filius himself, does not know the essential details of this conversation. I have asked him for a spell that would aid you in hiding from one as powerful as Voldemort. He agreed to find one. Since he could not find one, he created one."

James was silenced by all that Dumbledore had already prepared. It was too much. Too many intricate pieces in a very delicate matter. One word of betrayal could kill them all. James swallowed roughly.

"It all comes down to trust, Mr. Potter. If you can trust me... I will do everything I can to offer you protection. But you must trust me... and all those I've put my trust into." Dumbledore's blue eyes seared into James'.

He always felt bare when looking at Dumbledore, he saw far too much. All the fears that he tried to keep hidden. All the feelings he had futilely shoved away. Were all on his face, like Dumbledore could read them.

"I trust you, Albus." He found himself saying. He also noticed Sirius was watching him closely. Lily had a firm grip on his arm again, and was talking to Flitwick.

"It's a brilliant spell, Professor." she complimented through tears. He couldn't think as to why she was crying.

"Thank you, my dear! If it is to aid you at all, the trouble was worth it! But for now, the spell will remain a secret as well." Flitwick responded, crying as well. Though, James thought that was just his character misinterpreting Lily's tears for happiness instead of sadness.

He met the blue-eyes stare again, and saw those eyes twinkling. He wondered, briefly, what Dumbledore looked at all the time that made his eyes shine? What did he see?

"Thank you, James Potter." he replied quietly with such feeling that James didn't understand the acknowledgement.

"I suggest you and your wife, head home immediately. Speak to no one as you leave. Apparate the moment your foot hits the threshold, and apparate directly to the threshold of your home. Keep your doors and windows shut and locked. And do not open them. I will send word to you explaining this. But for now- this must be good-bye." Dumbledore replied regally, he opened the door to the room.

James nodded, and took Lily around the shoulders; guiding her out. When he didn't hear Sirius follow, he turned around. Sirius stood facing Dumbledore.

"Please,... if you value their protection you must say nothing. Leave silently." James heard Dumbledore caution. He couldn't understand the need for their silence, but he'd do it if Dumbledore asked. Sirius seemed to agree.

He turned and followed James out.

* * *

"Lily, are you alright? What's wrong?" Peter asked once they met in the living room. James noticed then that tears were still streaming down her face.

The woman with the black bun approached them too,concerned.

Lily shook her head, not speaking. Peter mistook this for loss of speech due to her tears.

But James shrugged his shoulders and ushered her futher before anyone else could apprehend them.

"Sirius?" Peter questioned as James opened the door.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, pretending nonchalance.

The door shut slightly hiding the fact that James and Lily had both disappeared. Sirius slipped inside the crack of it, leaving an arm behind to wave as he followed after his best-friend.

This time as he apparated back, he didn't hit anything. He landed solidly by the door, ushering Lily forward quickly. A 'pop' sounded behind him announcing Sirius' arrival.

"Wonder what the silence was all about?" Sirius commented lightly passing the couple and heading for the kitchen.

"I'm thinking a part of this 'secret-keeper' business. I'm still trying to wrap that around my head." James muttered, helping Lily take off her coat before removing his own.

"Lils- you alright?" James asked, brushing her hair back to see her still tearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, wiping as much of the wetness away that he could.

She shook her head, and her face crumpled.

"What is it?" Sirius asked seriously, noticing her distress.

Lily bounded into James, knocking the breath out of him and forcing him to take a step back. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lils-what's wrong?" James asked, finding himself panicking at her silence.

"Our child, James!" she cried, meeting his gaze. "Why? He can't have him! I won't let him!" she added fiercely.

Sirius approached the two, and leaned against the wall; watching.

James wrapped his arms around her. "He's not going to get anywhere near our son, Lily." James responded with a fireceness of his own.

"This is all just a precaution, Lily. Dumbledore doesn't know that Voledmort's coming after you specifically." Sirius replied.

"But he knows enough, to want me out of the picture." James remarked snidely at the thought.

"What's James got to do with-?" Lily questioned then paused.

Sirius smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. "He's gotta stop James from making the little boy that's gonna kill him apparently."

Lily hid her face in James' chest to hide her blush.

"Too late." James muttered, all too aware of his wife's close proximity.

"That Secret-Keeper spell though...that sure is something. That's crafty magic, pretty detailed stuff." Sirius mumbled, thinking aloud.

"Not too complicated. The more people that are in on the secret, the less power the Secret-Keeper has to protect it. The less, the better. But having only me in on it would've left Lily with no protection; if I had been killed. That's why Dumbledore didn't want me to be the Secret-Keeper!" James concluded.

"I think he's trying to put some of that protection on you too, git. Everyone knows you need it." Sirius muttered, half-jokingly.

"So, maybe _you_ should be Secret-Keeper?" James questioned, turning his attention to Sirius.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Dumbledore was just being hypothetical with that."

"But it's true. It needs to be someone I trust... someone that wouldn't sell me and Lily out to Voldemort. Someone that would rather die than betray us. You fit that pretty well." James pondered.

Sirius didn't meet his eyes. "That's...crazy, James. You're telling me you'd just hand over yours and Lily's life to me! Do you understand what that means?"

James didn't hesitate. "I trust you, Sirius. I know you'd never betray me."

Sirius let out a short, hard laugh. "Anyone ever tell you that you trust too easily? I could be like my brother, I could betray you and -"

"You're nothing like your brother, Padfoot. So don't even try that with me. I trust you." James replied after a moment.

"Don't you get it? Your life, Lily's, your son's... you can't just risk those on one person! You're not thinking this through James!" Sirius responded, desperately.

Lily bit her lip, watching the two and pondering.

"Dumbledore woudn't have led you into the room, unless he knew you could be trusted. And I know you can. Why are you fighting me on this?" James asked sincerely.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark locks of hair. "Dumbledore knows all, doesn't he? You're putting too much faith in an old man, who doesn't have the courtesty of telling you anything!"

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing," James muttered.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, it sounded harsher coming from him. "Does he? He tells you to trust him, trust everyone that he's told...but you can't speak a word."

"I do trust him. He's saved my skin, how many times? He's fought dark wizards before and defeated them! Anyone Dumbledore trusts; I should be able to trust as well. We're all fighting for the same thing!" James retorted.

"Yeah... a few of the Order members said that before we went on our raid last week. I wonder where they went. That's right...they've tucked tail, and their minds are Obliviated! James, you have to face it-maybe Dumbledore doesn't know everything. He's not telling you things he should..and I don't trust-"

"I trust him." James replied, interuppting.

Silence passed.

"You're a fool." Sirius muttered, angry and defeated.

"Maybe. It's hard to say who looks more a fool right now. You or me." James added.

"I agree with James...if we can't trust our closest allies, then who's left?" Lily questioned quietly.

"Ourselves," Sirius added instantly. James rolled his eyes.

Lily almost smiled at the gesture.

"Just...be careful, James. Not everyone out there has the noble blood that you do." Sirius muttered, clasping a hand on James' back.

James returned the gesture and replied, "Not noble, but-"

"Faith." Lily finished with a warm smile to the two men.

* * *

A/N: So, chapter's shorter than I expected. That's where I wanted it to end, or else I would've spent another few months on a few more paragraphs for it. I think it turned out alright.

So, let me make this clear: This is my way of introducing the prophecy. Lily and James are not going into hiding right now. It's too early. They don't go into hiding until Harry is born (I believe). That's when they positively know the prophecy is for Harry. Right now, Dumbledore believes strongly that Harry's the child that will defeat Voldemort, but he's not sure. So, he's taking precautions. He's also told the Longbottom couple too.(Which was the couple in the Order's living room with Peter and the woman with black bun.) But James and Lily won't know that in my fanfic.

In the next chapter, it will go pretty fast. Lily's going to obviously get larger, and there won't be much for me to do story line wise. So I'll try to focus on what the secondary characters are doing. i.e: Remus, Sirius, Peter, Idabella Potter, etc. Remus, was said to have lived with the Potters for a time. So, I'm gonna add in what I introduced earlier. But once the prophecy is known to be about the Potter's, he's out of the picture. Sirius was said to have his own house that his uncle gave him. Around this time, I'm assuming that his brother is dead or going to die soon. And once the Potter's are certain about the prophecy relating to Harry, Tie everything up. For the ending.

So! Reviews are very much appreciated! Constructive criticism would be welcome.


End file.
